


Seeking Release

by Gameguy1992, Memoryweaver1



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Culture Shock, Developing Romance, F/M, Fox Culture, Imprinting, M/M, Slow Burn, Smut, Uncertain Feelings, more tags to be added later, repressed judy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-01-31 08:05:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 63,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18587179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gameguy1992/pseuds/Gameguy1992, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memoryweaver1/pseuds/Memoryweaver1
Summary: Judy Hopps knows her purpose, to be a police officer. To protect and serve the citizens of zootopia, even when she isn't given the respect she deserves. Then one day she gets a new neighbor, a certain red furred green eyes fox who also knows his purpose; to give release to those who need it. and he just do happens to think Judy need release, BADLY.But relationships are strange, and what starts out doesn't always end the same way. What started out as just fun, can become more. For every action there is a cost; and for Nick the cost could be the loss of his culture. Is the small grey rabbit nextdoor worth loosing the very purpose he was born for?





	1. Chapter 1

She'd come home from a double shift and see the boxes. The piles of brown cardboard stacked around the door next to her. So, the old crome who owned the building had finally managed to find a new tenant. Bummer, she'd been enjoying the peace and quiet, her old neighbors had driven her crazy with their constant fighting and eavesdropping. So the last two months of silence had been heaven to her. She'd been about to step into her own apartment when the door had opened and out stepped a fox, a red fox, not just any red fox but-

She'd lived in the building for the last two years. In those two years she'd gone on three dates. None of them had made it passed the second date. It had been even longer since she'd gotten laid. The last time having been with the ferret who taught marksmanship back at the academy just before she'd graduated. The instructor had been an ok lay, not nearly as good as she'd expected from someone who taught ‘control and discipline’ all day. It had been ok, it had scratched her it. But nothing you'd gossip or croon about the next day. So the sight of the muscled and well toned red fox now stepping out of the apartment next to hers, minus his shirt… it had affected her.  Unconsciously she'd bit her lip. Watching as he'd bent over, his fur and muscles ripping slightly as he heafted a box up onto his shoulder. The smell hit her a second later, making her inner flame flicker slightly in response to the warm sweaty musk he was creating.  _ Sweet cheese and crackers. _

She could already feel herself starting to want as she watched him turn and catch sight of her. “oh. Hello.”

His voice snapped her out of her gaze, making her blink and hurry to respond. “h-hello.”

He'd introduced himself. “Nick Wilde” his voice cool and calm and almost cocky. As if he expected her to question him if that was his real name. Or as if she should already know it.

“Judy Hopps.”

She watched as his eyes looked her up and down and for a moment she'd felt naked. As if those green orbs could see right through her uniform and clothes. as if he could see the effect he was having on her. As if he was a predator who had just found his prey. “nice to meet you. I'm sure we'll get along just great.”

“y-yeah.” there was something about his voice. Some tone of cocky, arrogant, knowing in it. It sent a shiver down her spine. It made her feel like he already knew what he was doing to her. He'd turned away from her then. Returning to the boxes stacked around his door. Now ignoring her like she wasn't even there. She watched as he moved. His muscles rippling again as he grabbed two boxes this time. Was it her imagination of had his eyes flickered to her as he'd turned and carried them inside?  Was he… showing off to her? Did he WANT her to watch him?

That night she'd taken the longest shower she'd taken in ages. Not because she was dirty from the day. Not because she wanted to relax. Because she'd needed an excuse. An excuse for her hands to slip between her legs and run along her folds. And excuse to moan and grunt. For her legs to shake and her hips to buck and hump against her hand as visions of that damned fox wafted through her brain.

That had helped and she'd gone to bed feeling more relaxed then she had in awhile.

 

\-----------

 

Summer was a brutal season in zootopia. The sun beat down on the city, baking it in a sweltering almost hellish heat that made everyone groan and sweat. In her tiny little apartment her only defense against that heat was a small fan, slowly rotating back and forth creating a small and slightly helpful breeze. As a result she often times would open the sliding door of her apartment, setting the fan just outside the door so it could pull in the faintest whiff of fresh air along with its slight cooling affect. She'd just turned thr fan on when the sound from nextdoor met her ears; a soft content sigh. She'd done what any mammal in their right mind would have done; she'd looked over.

The balconies to the apartments were small, hardly more than a few feet across and deep. just enough for the owner to call them a balcony. Mostly she used hers for a few plants that she grew, some sage and mint and lavender. The smell reminding her of home. Her eyes widened as she'd found Nick had managed to fit a lawn chair on his, a lawn chair he was no using. His body stretched out basking in the heat of the day his shirt and pants gone, leaving him in only a pair of black and red briefs and a pair of sunglasses.

She'd been startled, the sudden attack of sex appeal having been unexpected on her day off. She'd gasped, her eyes widened and at the same time seeming to zero in on the only article of clothing he was wearing and the bugle under it.  _ Sweet cheese and crackers. _

He didn't even move when he spoke, his voice dripping with the calm smugness she'd come to expect whenever he spoke. “hello neighbor. Nice day huh?”

she'd nodded, her eyes still glued to his black and red covered crotch. Was it her imagination or… did it grow a bit as he spoke? “y-yeah… it i-is.”

Oh gods she couldn't look away from him, barely managing to pull her eyes away from his bulge before they raked the rest of his toned and muscled body. Again she felt her want flare up. Her tail twitching as her body told her to  _ GRAB THAT FOX! _

“enjoying the view?”

His words had startled her, making them snap up to his face. Had he noticed her staring? He wasn't looking at her. His gaze didn't seem to have moved, still pointed upwards. But the smugness in his voice had changed, becoming deeper more knowing. She felt her fur prickle. He was playing with her.  _ Two can play at that game foxy. _

“oh yes i am. It's a lovely view. You can see the whole city from here. What better sight is there?” the faintest twitch of his tail was the only thing that told her that her words annoyed him. Yet he kept his calm, shifting slightly so he could look sideways out over the city casually. “oh i don't know,” he looked at her. His glasses dipping down slightly so she could see his eyes. His gaze made her fur prickle more. The hunger in them being directed at her made her bite her lip. “i can think of something id like better.”

She kept the game going. Smiling innocently as if she didn't know exactly what he was doing. “oh? Such as?”

He shrugged. “maybe a nice strawberry pawcicle?”

She hadn't expected that, blinking at his response. “a… pawcicle?”

He nodded, licking his lips. “yep. Then again, they do tend to melt and get my clothes and fur all sticky. Last time i had one i had to practically strip naked cause i got it all over me. It took days to wash out.”

She felt her face and ears burn at his words,  trying… and failing not to imagine the fox naked and sticky. “o-ok we-well enjoy the d-day.”

He'd chuckled as she ducked back inside. “you too. The view is here whenEVER you wanna see it.”

She barely made it to the bathroom that time, excuse be damned. She growled, her teeth biting down on the closest thing she could find; her towel. He fingers worked frantically, slipping in and out of her, quickly bringing her the release her body craved while images of Nick flashe'd through her mind. Of him and her getting sticky… cause of pawcicles.

_ Damn fox _

 

_ \--------- _

 

Today had been rough. Between the rain that was assaulting the city, the thug she'd had to chase through the park, and her boss yelling at her Judy was just about at her limit. She stomped through the hallway, almost wishing someone would say something to her so she could explode at them. Sadly she was alone in the hallway, pushing open the door to her apartment she growled, practically ripping of her vest and uniform in anger.  _ Stupid empty apartment. Stupid dumb job. St _ -

Her internal tirade was cut off by a loud moan from next door. Instantly she froze. The moan had been unmistakable, from a female in the throes of ecstasy. She gnashe'd her teeth together.  _ Great. Just FUCKING great. _

She growled again, half tempted to bang on the wall and yell at them to shut up, as she had done with her past neighbors on so many occasions. She'd actually just crawled up onto her bed to start when the wall shook, the sound of a loud thud making it vibrate slightly. A second later she could hear the muffled sounds of a voice, his voice. “beg.”

Gods even through the wall she could practically feel the smugness dripping from Wilde's voice. But a second later a high pitched female voice met her ears, begging and almost crying in need. Her eyes widened as the female's pleading met her ears. She sounded almost frantic with need and then-

“NNNNNNNNNAAAAAAA!”

There was no mistaking that kind of a moan. The kind only made when someone desperate for contact finally got it. Indeed a moment later a rhythmic thudding sound pulsed through her wall. She bit her lip, trying to ignore and block out the sounds. It was just sex.  _ Perfectly normal. He's a fox… a good looking fox. Of course he'd have a… a partner? A fuck buddy? A girlfriend? _

For some reason that last one made her bite her lip a bit. She squirmed guiltily in her bed. She shouldn't be listening to this. It was wrong… so very very wrong… and yet… she found herself panting softly, the rhythmic thumping on the wall sounding like a heartbeat. She could feel her arousal, her body reacting to what was happening even if she wasn't a part of it. She wondered what it was like. Was he gentle? Probably not judging by what she'd heard before hand. He sounded rough… aggressive… dominant. All the things…

_ God damn it! _

The heat between her legs had grown. No longer a smolder but a steady flame, one that wouldn't be satisfied till…

She gasped as her fingers slipped past her pants and panties and brushe'd against her folds, her ears burning as she found she'd become wetter than usual. She bit her lip again, trying to think of something ANYTHING other than what was happening next door. She failed… miserably.

She wanted to be there. To be there with him. To be the one pinned against the wall and made to beg. To be the stupid sexy fox's plaything. To be controlled and dominated and use by him in anyway he wanted, for as long as he wanted and as many times as he wanted. Sweet cheese and crackers she wanted that soooooo badly. The thumping against the wall sped up. Making her gasp and her hips start to hump and jerk as her hand moved to match the speed they were setting.

She Could hear him grunting. a deep lustfull growling grunt with each thumb against the wall. Against her will she found herself imagine it. Pinned there, helpless, her mind overtaken by pleasure. the feeling of his breath on her neck. His claws digging in her hips as he drove in and out of her. Suddenly pain, a painful gasp ripping from her throat as he pulled her ears, making her lean back so she was looking up at him and his damned smirk. A second later his lips claimed her. Not loving, not gentle, not like a lover. Aggressive, controlling, that of someone who knew they had you wrapped around their finger and could make you do…

“aaaaaaaah.”

She couldn't help it. The moan slipping through her lips as her fingers sped up, a result of the thumping becoming louder and faster. Over the loud thumping she heard him growl at his partner. “i'm not gonna pull out. I'm going to knot you and you're going to thank me for it. UNDERSTAND?”

He spoke the last word forcefully, his words accompanied by a yelp and a cry of. “yes! Please i need it!”

Gods she needed it too, a whole new level of arousal hitting her at his words. She could almost feel it, his foxhood slamming in and out of her, his claws digging into her skin as he lost control and became wild and feral. Her hips bucked and humped against her hand and her fingers worked frantically to bring her closer and closer until-

“GRAAAAH!”

“AHHHHH!”

“AAAAAAAH!”

It was like an explosion of pleasure and ecstasy in her brain. All three of them climaxed at the same time. Bit hit her lips struggling to stay silent as her insides clamped down around her fingers as if they were the real thing. She could hear him groaning, both him and his partner panting, no doubt shaking and then-

“oooooooh gosh….”

The female's voice was low and weak, surely from exhaustion as she moaned. It was a different kind of moan. One Judy had never heard or made before. After a few moments she heard him chuckle. “what do you say?”

The female didn't respond. A second later there was the sound of smack followed by a yelp and a squeal of “Th-thank you!”

Another smack. “that you for what?”

A third smack and another squeal. “thank you for knotting me!”

Another smack. “you're forgetting something.”

Again a smack. The female’s voice was trembling. Judy could almost see her, legs shaking barely able to stand her mind foggy and cloudy from pleasure and exsertion. Each smack a jolt to her already sensitive body. “THANK YOU FOR KNOTTING ME MASTER!”

A second later she heard him chuckle. “good girl. I think you've earned a little reward. Come along.”

There was a new sound now, scuffling. A gasp and a whimper and the sounds of feet retreating from the wall. She clamped her eyes shut trying her best to deny what had happened, what she'd just done. Or how badly she wanted to be on the other side of the wall.  _ Oh gods… you're losing it bunny. You just… oh gods… i need a shower. and no matter what you do… no touching yourself. _

She came twice more that night, his arrogant cocky infuriating voice echoing in her ears.

 

\-------

 

The next day she awoke, her body tingling and pulsing from the dream she'd had. A dream filled with that fox. Of him… and her… and…

“ugggggg!”

She clambered out of bed, doing her best to think of something else. The morning sun was golden and bright, its light shining through the blinds as she slowly made herself a cup of coffee. The warm caffeinated liquid helped, making her mind catch up with her body. Yesterday… it had been a fluke. Yeah, that's it. A fluke. She’d been frustrated, alone and pent up. Lion christ was she pent up. she’d needed… release. And the sounds… they had stimulated her, given her brain an easy out so to speak. It didn't mean anything.

So what if she'd thought about him. Fantasized about being in the other female's place? That didn't mean anything. So what if she'd dream of him? Of his touch, his grip, his breath on the back of her neck, of his claws and how it would feel to...

“ugggg!”

Ok, maybe it had been a little more than a fluke. A little tiney, tiny, barely worth thinking about thing. She'd relax today. Watch tv. Read a book. Maybe call her parents? Yeah. Those things would help. She was to stressed. Yes, that was it. She was wound so tight that what she'd heard had pushe'd her over the edge. Last night… meant nothing, nothing, NOTHING.

for a few hours her plan worked. She watched tv, read a book and called her parents. Those things helped. They had distracted her, given her other things to think and focus on; until she'd heard the voice. His voice. He was speaking, it sounded like… saying goodbye maybe? Before she knew what she was doing she was on her feet, peeking out of her doors peephole she watched as a shapely vixen walked passed the door. Her hips swaying seductively as she walked. Something bloomed in her chest then, something she hadn't expected. Jealousy. That vixen wasn't so special. On a scale of 1 to 10… she was maybe a 7. So what had her neighbor seen in her?

Her mind went back to the previous night, to the sounds she’d heard coming from his apartment. Perhaps… he and she had… an arrangement? Perhaps he was… her dom? Perhaps they were just rut buddies? A moment later shook her head. What did it matter? The fox was free to do whatever or whoever he wa-

Her train of thought ended abruptly as there came a sudden knock from her door. Blinking in surprise she found that Nick was standing on the other side of the door, clad in what appeared to be a black and red bathrobe. after a few seconds he called out. “carrots, you home?”

She bit her lip. What could he possibly want? Maybe he needs help? Maybe he'd gotten some of her mail by mistake? Maybe…

Slowly she opened the door, doing her best to not appear as curious as she was. “what?” He looked down at her, his face in that familiar almost smirking smile. The silence stretched between them making Judy squirm slightly. “what Wilde?”

He shrugged. “just wanted to check and see if you enjoyed last night's performance.”

Her brain froze. He knew? No, there was no way he could know. Then why…

Her eyes narrowed. “i don't know what you mean.”

He rolled his eyes and chuckled. “carrots, you should know better than to try lying to a fox. I heard you. Aaaaaah!” he mimicked her moan from the night before. Instantly her face and ears felt like they were on fire while her heartbeat exploded in his chest. Her mind went into overdrive. He DID know. As if to rub salt in the wound he also tapped his nose. “and i could smell it. Smelled like you came pretty hard.”

_ Oh lion christ kill me now. Just kill me. _

“i… you… this… wh…”

As she spluttered and struggled for words he knelt down, his fingers coming out to-

Instantly her brain came to a screeching halt as as she felt one of his claws brush against her throat, slowly trailing upwards until it was just under her chin. He was smirking so strongly at her, his express one of an predator toying with its prey. “you know if your that pent up, i could help you.”

She felt her face burn even hotter. was he offering to-

“hell no!” she shook her head, pushing his paw away from her. “you keep your paws to yourself Wilde! Just cause i'm a bunny doesn't mean i'll sleep with just anyone. I have standards. Ones that you don't measure up to.”

He smirked again, standing up. “is that so rabbit?”

Now she was smirking at him. “you're not even a blip on my rad-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!”

Her eyes went wide, now just wide but impossibly wide as he reached down and pulled open his robe allowing her to see his naked form. Against her will her eyes raked his body. Taking in the broad muscular chest, the flat toned stomach, narrow slim hips and his large-

_ Sweet cheese and cracker! _

After a few seconds he closed his robe again and chuckled. “how bout now rabbit? Am i blip on the radar now?”

Her brain felt like it was fried. Had he really just done that? Had he really just flashe'd her for seemingly no other reason than because she'd said she wasn't interested in him?  Her grip on the door tightened as she pulled herself back together. “go back inside right now Wilde. Or i'll arrest you for indecent exposure to a police officer.”

He raised an eyebrow at her. “is that what you want Hopps?”

She nodded, feeling bolder as anger flooded her body. Damn him. Damn that annoying smirk, the fact that he knew what she’d  done last night. damned that slutty vixen he'd been with. Damn his hot sexy nearly perfect body and his… his…

she'd never hated anyone in her life as much as she hated him in that moment.  _ DAMN HIM! _ “i want you to leave me alone! Fuck whoever or whatever you want but don't you EVER think that id lower myself to you!”

He smiled down at her, putting his paws up in mock defense. “ok, ok. If that's what you want i'll go. Buuuut… if your wants change… just come on by. No pressure, no strings, no commitment, we can do ANYTHING you like. Anything at all.”

She growled and shut the door in his face. Taking a small bit of pleasure in that. Stupid fox. Stupid vixen. Stupid sexy body. Stupid brain!  _ STOP THINKING ABOUT IT!  _ Stupid stupid STUPID! She could hear him moving away from her door, going back to his apartment. She was sure she could hear him laughing through the walls.

 

\--------

 

Judy groaned as she looked over the police report in front of her for 6th time. It was a simple form, one she'd filled out thousands of times before. Form 23-e, used when an officer was forced to taser a criminal to subdue them in this case, a crooked rat who had tried to rob of bodega and then had pulled a knife when she and her partner had cornered him in an alley. It had been a justifiable action. And yet…

Across from her, her partner looked up from his own form.  Jack savage, they'd been paired together when she'd first joined the precinct.  Hardly a surprise since they were the only two bunnies on the force. That had earned them half mocking half endearing Nickname the Lagomorph Force. They worked well together, mostly. “alright Hopps, spil.”

She looked up at him, watching as he leaned back in his chair and folded his arms at her. “huh?”

Her scowled at her. “you've been off your game for the last few days. What gives?”

She chuckled softly. “it's nothing Jack. Just… having a hard time sleeping lately.” that was an understatement. For the last two weeks she'd tossed and turned almost every night, and it was all that stupid fox's fault. Each night had been the same. She'd come home to find the unmistakable sounds of carnal delights from nextdoor echoing through her apartment. At first she'd just ignored the sounds. Doing her best to focus on other things. But the sounds were loud, echoing and every so often… she'd catch herself listening to them. Biting her lip as she absentmindedly wondered… what was he doing to make them cry out with such force; before she'd realize what she was thinking and shake her head.

Who cares what he's doing? The answer sadly seemed to be, her. By the 4th day she couldn't deny it anymore… she was curious. She'd been with good lovers before. Lovers who had curled her toes and coaxed many sounds from her that she'd never made before. But none of them had made her scream and beg and plead and whimper as these females did. And certainly none of them had kept her moaning and screaming and grunting for hours on end. So… what was it? What was he doing to them?

She'd seen a few of them leaving his apartment afterwards. Mostly they were vixens, thats didn't surprise her.  When a otter had half staggered down the hallway, her legs acting like jelly; that had surprised her a bit. Same as when a pair of female wolves had left. And in one particularly memorable night what she'd thought was a rabbit. her eyes had almost bugged out of her skull at that one, but a few calming breaths and some inspection of her retreating form had told her that the female was a hare, not a rabbit.

“Judy.” she blinked, suddenly pulled back to reality by Jack's voice. She shook her head, focusing on her partner again. He was looking at her, his eyes soft and caring. “go home. I'll finish the paperwork. Get some sleep.”

She shook her head, looking back down at the form in front of her. “n-no. I'm ok, i-”

She felt him touch her wrist from across the desk. She looked up, he'd leaned in and was now looking at her more closely. “Judy, go home. You're exhausted. Really, its ok.”

She sighed deeply, her shoulders slumping a bit. Sleep did sound good. Maybe she could actually get a little of it before today's conquest showed up at Nick's place. “thanks Jack.”

He smiled and shrugged. “you buy snarlbucks tomorrow, call it even.”

She chuckled. “deal.”

A short while later she left the precinct, smiling as for once there was still light outside as she headed home. Normally the city was dark, or the last few rays of light were fading. But she still had at least an hour or two of light left. Stepping into her building she grabbed her mail, most of it junk before climbing the stairs and…

Her eyes narrowed as she found Nick Wilde standing outside his apartment. The fox’s back was to her as he looked at something. She stalked forward, doing her best not to draw attention to her se-

“you're home early carrots.”

_ Lion christ not today _

She growled as she dug around her pocket for her key. “yes. I was exhausted for being kept up at night by SOMEONE.”

He turned and looked at her. For once he wasn't smirking. “oh, well you can rest well tonight. It'll be just me.”

That made her pause, a smirk spreading across her face now. “Nick Wilde without a partner for the night? Did you burn the candle to much? Sprain your dick muscles maybe?”

Nick raised an eyebrow at her. “oh no nothing like that. And since when did you start caring about my dick muscles? Or do you think about them a lot?”

She felt her face heat up slightly.  _ Ok, you did kinda walk into that one Judy. _ He huffed at him. “never! I've never thought about your dick!”

Oh gods the smirk was back, his tail lazily flicking behind him. “oh rabbit, i think BOTH know that's not true.” She growled again, WHERE THE FUCK WAS HER KEY?! After several moments Nick chuckled. “you're cute when you're flustered.”

Her head snapped up, an actual threatening growl rippling through her chest and throughthe air. “Don't. Call. Me. Cute. Fox.”

He raised an eyebrow. “why not? Its true.”

She felt her eye twitch in anger and annoyance. Before she knew what she was doing, she'd stepped forward, her finger coming up to jab roughly into his stomach, making him flinch a bit. “YOU don't get to call me that. Only my friends can. And YOU Wilde,” she poked his stomach again. “are NOT one of those people. So don't you EVER call me cute again.” She expected him to mock her, to say something sarcastic or sexual or degrading or-

“ok, i'm sorry.”

She blinked, her anger cooling almost instantly. “wh-what?”

He bowed his head a bit. “i'm sorry. I didn't know. I won't do it again.”

He wasn't joking or mocking, there was no sign of a smirk or grin on his face. The sudden change of character making her eyes narrow. “what are you playing?”

She watched as he sighed. “despite what you may think of my Hopps. I'm still a fox. We take insults very seriously. I have offended you. For that i apologize and wish to make it up to you.”

She blinked. “make it up to me?”

He nodded. “have dinner with me.” She stared at him. Was he asking her out? As if he knew what she was thinking he spoke. “this is not a date Hopps. Its merely an apology. If you don't want dinner then a drink. Let me do something for you to make up for my offense.”

She bit her lip, shifting under his gaze. Dinner did sound good. As it was she had just planned on having microwave carrots… again. She looked at him sternly. “will you make a vegetarian dish?”

He nodded again. “I have a great omelet recipe that is nothing but eggs and veggies.”

As if to embarrass her, her stomach growled loudly. Nick smiled, not a smirk but a genuine smile. “thats one vote. What say you Hopps? Dinner in… an hour?”

 

She bit her lip, her heart beating oddly fast as she nodded. “o-ok.”

 

He smiled wider, giving her a glimpse of his teeth. “great. See you then.”

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

_ Ok Judy. You can do this.  It's just dinner. It's not a date. He's just being nice. He said he wouldn't do anything. And if he does you can punch him in his cute face. Uggggg. _

She stared at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. She was still damp from the shower, but no longer sweaty from her day of work. Now she struggled, trying to decide what she should wear when she went over for dinner. On one hand… it did feel kinda like a date, even if he had assured her it wasn't. On the other hand… he'd assured her it was.  _ Ugggg, just wear something normal _ . She barely had anything ‘normal’ most of her closet was taken up by her work uniforms. A few dresses and nicer outfits that she had to wear when the ZPD forced her to go to some random charity event they supposedly supported but she'd never heard of until 15 minutes before. And a few sets of lazy clothes, jeans and shirts for the apartment. 

In the end she'd decided to say fuck it. it wasn't a date, she'd dress comfortable. She grabbed a pair of jeans and a slightly nicer than usual shirt before biting her lip. Nestled in her closet next to her clothes was a small bottle of perfume, a not so subtle hint from her parents to try and help her find a young buck to settle down with. He'd said this wasn't a date… and if he was being honest he might be taken aback by the perfume. The idea of catching him off guard was appealing, too much so to resist. She grabbed the bottle, misting herself slightly. A vaguely fruity smell wafted to her nose making her smile.  _ Ok ready. _

Leaving her apartment Judy knocked on Nick's door, listening as she did so. She could heard footsteps a soft metallic click and then his smooth voice as he opened the door. “hello Hopps.”

He stood before her, a pair of khakis and a simple black button up shirt his clothes of choice. As she looked at him she noticed the top two buttons of his shirt were undone, allowing his chest fluff to be a tad bit more prominent.  _ Mmmmm, not bad. SHUT UP IT'S NOT A DATE! _

He stepped aside, allowing her to step out of the hallway and into the apartment. “this way, the food is almost ready. You can wait in the living room if you like.” 

She blinked, slightly surprised by his apartment. She wasn't sure what she had expected. Maybe a bachelor pad? Maybe a sex dungeon? Maybe for women's underwear to be strewn about and hanging off the furniture? None of those were the case. The apartment was sparsely furnished but still managed to be cozy. Following nick down the small hallway Judy noted a fancy wall scroll hanging along the wall. A few feet away from the door the hallway opened up into a moderate sized living room. On the far wall a small console table sat under the window that looked out over the city. A black leather couch and a few small chairs had been setup, all of them pointing towards a decent sized TV. “come, sit.” nick gestured to the couch, a small smirk flickering across his face. “just had it power washed this morning, so all the bodily fluids should be gone.” He chuckled at her expression a moment later. “just a little joke. Its clean.”

Judy half glared at him as she sat down; and promptly sunk teo inches into the soft cushioning. “so… how long till its ready?”

Nick shrugged and moved towards an archway that led to the kitchen. “perhaps five minutes? Did you want anything to drink? I have apple juice, wine, beer, harder stuff if you're interested.”

She shook her head. “the apple juice is fine.”

Nick nodded as he vanished into the kitchen. “as I thought.”

She could hear him moving around, humming softly as he worked to finish their food.  _ Now's my chance.  _ As quietly as she could she got up from the couch, looking around the room as she did so. The room certainly looked normal, actually… it was bizarrely clean. Cleaner than her apartment was which was an odd feeling. The console table under the window seemed to be mostly for decoration, no magazines of flowers adorned its surface. She frowned as she found no pictures in the room, none hanging from the walls or sitting in frames. In fact the only other think in the room besides the tv, chairs and couch was….

She frowned as she moved closer to the large tapestry. On its surface Judy found a large intricate design of an ancient looking fox sitting between the sun and moon. Behind the fox nine tails fanned out, and below or maybe before the fox smaller kits and foxes ran around in what appeared to be a field of wheat? Below the tapestry a small table had been setup, A candle and some kind of incense bracket on its surface. Around the candle small baubles and coins had been left. Perhaps as offerings? To who? the fox in the tapestry?  _ Is he… religious?  _ She hadn't expected that. Most religions she knew of frowned on people who had sex, or certainly as much as nick seemed to have. Then what was the significance of th-

“the nine tailed goddess kurama.”

The voice came from right behind her, a gust of warm breath wafting against one of her ears. She jumped, her heart practically leaping into her throat as she spun around. He'd emerged from the kitchen and moved behind her, he'd even leaned down to speak so his breath had touched her ear. “i….uh…. This…” She fumbled for words, trying to think of a way to explain that she wasn't snooping. “th-this caught my eye.”

Nick nodded, straightening up and looking at the tapestry. “yes. I imagine it would. This,” he pointed to the nine tailed fox. “is the goddess kurama. She is the mother of all foxes, the watcher of the heavens, and wife to the father of creation.”

Judy looked back to the tapestry. “do you… pray to her?”

Nick shrugged “in a way I suppose. Its customary to leave gifts and trinkets in times when one needs help or guidance. It's also customary to give gifts when something good happens to you. Then at the end of the year the gifts and tokens are collected and… distributed.” She looked at him. Something about how he said that. It seemed… off. Nick gestured to the archway leading to the kitchen. “the food is ready. come along.”

She followed him soon finding herself in a small dining room off the kitchen. Just like the living room this room had been sparsely decorated as well. Again, no pictures hung on the walls or sat in frames. The table was nice albeit simple as were the chairs, one of which nick pulled out and offered to her. Raising an eyebrow Judy nevertheless took the offer,  allowing nick to push her back in before striding into the kitchen to gather the food. “its smells good.”

That wasn't a lie. She could smell the warmth of the eggs. The faint musk of vegetables and a small hint of sourness that turned out to be a small cup of sour cream for them to use. gently nick set her plate down before her, smiling as her eyes widened at the seemingly restaurant quality dish before her. “you approve?”

She nodded. Grabbing her fork and moving to-

“oh… um….” she looked up at him. “do we… say grace or… anything before…”

Nick shook his head. “no. But I am supposed to ask you something before you start eating.”

She lowered her fork and cocked her head slightly. “what?”

Nick sat down across from her. “do you judy hopps accept this food as an apology and an atonement for the offense I made you feel before?”

She blinked at the question. He was being so form. It was… odd, compared to how he'd acted until now. After a few moments she nodded. “i… do?”

Nick smiled. “great. Dig in.”

She did so, bringing the first bite of egg and vegetables to her mouth. Instantly flavors exploded in her mouth. The eggs were light and fluffy, and she could taste shredded potatoes, mushrooms, some kind of pepper and…

She looked up at him. “carrots?”

He smiled and nodded. “yes. I figured you'd enjoy them. I kinda like them a too.”

She smiled at him. Probably the first genuine smiled she'd given him. “thanks.”

He nodded, digging into his own omelet. For a while their talk subsided, the clatter of forks and glasses and plates filling the room. The food was delicious, easily restaurant quality in taste. Soon enough the omelet was gone, her stomach giving her a warm sense of fullness that she sure and hell wouldn't have gotten from microwave carrots. Setting her fork down Judy groaned softly. Across from her nick smiled. “would you like any more?”

She shook her head. “no. I'm full. Where did you learn to cook like that?”

he shrugged. “i've had a few teachers over the years. It's been useful, gives my guest lots of energy for what we do afterwards.”

She'd just started to take a sip of apple juice when he'd said that. Now she gagged, coughing as she quickly put the glass down. “you cook for them?”

He nodded. “yes, sometimes. It helps them to relax. A tense female doesn't enjoy things very much. Is one reason I invited you.”

Her eyes narrowed at him. “i thought this was an apology dinner.”

He nodded and smiled. “it is. But if it helps you to relax a bit then all the better.”

She sat forward in her chair, her expression turning to a glare. “do you think i'm gonna sleep with you now? That i'm some cheap doe you can seduce with a nice shirt and some nice food?”

He shook his head. “no I do not. I think you're a beautiful woman who is very stressed and would benefit from a nice meal a relaxing night and maybe a little company.”

She rolled her eyes. “i don't think I could or would want to, afford your kind of company.”

It had been a casual comment. one that she'd said spur of the moment and offendedly. She hadn't truly meant anything by it. She'd expected him to laugh, maybe to say something witty. What she had not expected was for his face to contort into an expression of anger. His grip on his glass tightened and when he set it down a moment later it banged loudly against the table. She jumped slightly at the noise, the sudden knowledge that she had very much said the wrong thing hitting her. When he spoke she could hear his controlled anger making his voice sharper than usual. “as i'm sure you've had little experience with foxes hopps I will allow THAT comment to pass without offense.” he still sounded as if she'd offended him as he continued to speak. “i am NOT a prostitute. And I would NEVER sully my services or insult those who come to me by asking people to pay for what I do.”

She bit her lip, very aware of how his playful expression had vanished. He was mad now, his brow furrowed and his eyes narrow. She squirmed nervously, unused to being the center of people's anger. Mockery; yes. Jokes; yes. Condescension; yes. But rarely their anger. “i… i'm sorry… i… I didn't mean… to offend y-”

He spoke over her, his voice cold and… hurt? “your ignorance doesn't offend me Hopps. But I expected someone who gets generalized often to be above such snap judgments.”

She squirmed in her chair. The tone of hurt in nicks voice was unmistakable. “I… I'm...i…I’m….sorry….” she was stuttering, keenly away of his green slitted eyes and how they were glaring holes into her.

Across from her nick sighed, his expression softening  after a few moments.“perhaps... I… over reacted. That was not fair to you. I understand how you could think I am a prostitute. But rest assured, I am not. My services are free to any who wish them. Yourself included.”

She sighed softly, looking at him across the table. “can you explain what your ‘services’ are? I guess I just don't understand what you do.”

Nick shifted slightly, leaning back in his chair in thought for a moment. “i can try. It is… difficult to explain. I… provide… temporary companionship. Perhaps for an hour. Perhaps for the night. Never more than a few days though. And during that time I provide… release.”

Judy nodded. “ok… that's not so hard to understand.”

Nick shook his head.. “my companionship is not just sex… Although that can be a large aspect of it. My main purpose is to… allow those who come to me to throw off their shackles for a bit and to be free. In anyway they choose be it carnal freedom or something simpler.”

This time it was Judy who shook her head. “ok… now I don't get it. you sound like some kind of priest.”

At this nick laughed. “is that what you think? I claim no special kinship to the gods and certainly not to our mother in the sky. I am more of a… helping hand.”

Again Judy raised an eyebrow. “so what kind of release is it that you think I need?”

Nick met her raised eyebrow with his own. “do you truly wish to know?”

Judy shrugged, trying to act casual. “well you keep offering. So i'm a bit curious. You act like I might explode any second now.”

Nick smiled slightly, probably in response to imagining her exploding. After a moment he spoke. “i look at you hopps and I see a woman who is bound As tightly as if she were wrapped in chains. You get up, go to work, be mrs officer of the law, come home, spend the evening alone and go to bed. Day in and day out, seven days a week. I have lived next to you for a month now. You've never had a visitor, never played loud music or stayed up late. No outlet for emotions or passions. You do nothing to relax or blow off steam… a side from masturbating when you heard me having sex that one time.” He smirked at her, seeing how she squirmed uncomfortably. “and i've not smelled or heard you since. so I can only imagine you've either stopped or… toned back the intensity in which you do. to be honest hopps, I think you need release more than most who seek me. I think you need it because if you stay this tightly bound, you'll either snap under the strain or you'll burn out and have a breakdown.”

She remained silent for a few moments after he'd finished speaking. She hadn't realized he'd been watching her so closely. It was true… she hadn't had anyone over in… ever… unless you counted her parents when they came to visit. she didn't play loud music or even stay up late. If she did she'd be tired for her shifts. After a few moments she spoke. “so… how would you… give me release?” 

Nick looked at her silently. “how would YOU want it?”

She blinked at him. He was smiling at her. A sort of half smirking half knowing smile. It annoyed her, made her think that he thought he already knew her answer. For a moment she wondered if he was playing with her.  _ Two can play this game. _

She smirked at him. “you, On your knees, head between my legs. Servicing me until I say you can stop. Then you bent over the couch and me with a strap on using you until i'm satisfied and worn. And then…” her eyes narrowed slightly, challenging him. “you have to thank me for it.”

Several seconds of silence filled the air. A smirk spread across her face as she watched his eyes widen a bit. Had she done it? Had she finally surpri-

“ok.”

_ WAIT…. WHAT?  _

_ “ _ w-what?”

Across from her nick shrugged and smiled. “i think that could help you. And I don't mind being a little submissive. If you like I have some stuff that could make the fantasy a bit more vivid. Collars and restraints and things like that. If your serious, go back to the living room and relax on the couch. I'll clean up here and be out in a bit.”

Her eyes narrowed as she spotted the traces of him trying to hide a smirk. He WAS playing with her. Her eyes narrowed again.  _ Oh we'll see who pusses out first! _ She was a cop, she didn't back down easy. She stood up, doing her best to sound sultry but stern. “don't keep my waiting.”

Nick smiled and bowed his head slightly. “i won't.”

She could hear it in his voice, the tone of amusement. He didn't think she would go through with this. She ground her teeth together, moving from the dining room and back into the living room before dropping herself into the couch again. Her heart was beating a bit faster now, but her mind was set. Once and for all she was going to shut this fox up.  _ And who knows, maybe he'll be decent. _

A few moments later nick emerged from the kitchen. “shall I go get the collars and restraints? Or would you rather I start now?”

She narrowed her eyes at him. “get them. I want you bound and helpless. completely at my whim.”

Nick smiled and again bowed his head. “very well.” she watched as he moved down a different hallway, vanishing out of sight and into a room for several moments before returning several things held in his paws. She watched half surprised half stunned as he laid the items he'd gathered out. Several styles of collars ranging from leather chokers to metal chains. Various restraints made of leather, rope, some kind of black tape and even a set of what appeared to be old fashioned stocks. 

She blinked, looking at him. “you just… have all this stuff?”

He shrugged. “never know what someone will want. Might I make a suggestion? Try this.” he reached out, handing her a simple black collar with a ring on it. A moment later she felt her heart quicken a bit as he knelt down in front of her before tilting his head back exposing his  neck to her. “go on. Collar me.”

She bit her lip. A thrill rushing through her as she turned the collar over in her hands. Was he really…

She moved, undoing the clasp of the collar before slipping it around his neck and relatching it. “i… how… is it?”

Nick smiled. “it's good. You can keep going. Next comes the restraints. Did you want to do my legs? My arms? My wrists?”

She blinked, her heartbeat speeding up again as she felt an all to recently familiar flame start to smolder and burn in her stomach. “i… your wrists I think… behind your back.”

He nodded, moving so his arms were folded behind his back. “since this is your first time id suggest the leather cuffs.”

She swallowed but nodded, her eyes going to the leather cuffs that matched the collar he was already wearing. She stood up, doing her best to keep her breath steady as she picked up the cuffs and moved to step behind hi-

BBBBRRRIIINNNGGGGG

the sudden ringing sound ripped through the oddly silent apartment making her jerk and flinch, her instincts making her spin around to see where the sound had come fro-

In a flash she felt something grab her right arm, bringing it behind her back while something strong and flexible looped around her wrist. A second later he grabbed her other arm, bringing it back and tying that wrist too. Wrapping them both in a tight bind before pushing her forward, making her stumble to the couch where she landed in a heap.

“WILDE! LET ME GO!”

she struggled against the rope, mentally cursing herself for letting him get the drop on her. She squirmed and wriggled trying to get free, glaring at him as he stood over her. He reached down, one of his fingers moving to-

“nnnaaa.”

She bit her lip. Struggling to keep the moan from slipping around as she felt him squeeze and slowly stroke one of her ears. “the funny think about you hopps, is that you tell yourself you need control. You need to always be in charge, always know what's happening and what you need to do to make it happen. Your like a clock. Everything has to work or it all comes crashing down. But you cannot hide from me. I know what you really want.”

She continued to struggle, growling up at him. “IF YOU DON'T LET ME GO RIG-”

Her voice died in her throat as his paw moved from her ear, going to rest gently on her neck before-

She inhaled sharply, her heartbeat jolting slightly as she felt the hard sharp prickles of his claws on her throat. Her eyes widened and her squirm stopped instantly. Above him nick chuckled. “you want someone to take that control away. To make it so you have no control over anything. That is what I offer you hopps. The release to be helpless and powerless. a plaything to be used however your master wants. You'll have no control. If you have limits i'll respect them. If you have boundaries i'll honor them. But you will be MINE.” again she inhaled sharply, her eyes widening again as her heart jumped into her throat. His claws were pressed right against her skin now, so firmly she swore she could feel her heart beating against them. “to do with as I see fit.”

Slowly his claws moved, trailing down her throat to her collar bone, pressing firmly against her skin. Not enough to break the skin but enough to leave small stinging trails where they touched. Against her will she shuddered, her heart continuing to hammer as his claws ran along her shirt, tugging at the fabric before…

She squirmed weakly, as she felt all but one of his claws leave her, slowly training down her chest, her stomach, her hips until…

“s-s-sto-stop.”

Instantly he froze, his expression softening as his hand left her body. She bit her lip, her heart hammering in her throat while her body cried out at the loss of his touch. After a few seconds nick spoke softly. “understand Hopps. I can be aggressive and dominant, but i'm not a criminal. If you say stop. I stop. This all stops. I untie you and you can go. You never have to speak to me again. You don't even have to forgive me. So, think long and hard. Do you want me to stop? Or, do you want what I offer you?” As he finished speaking Nick's paw returned to her stomach, resting in an almost reassuring manner against her. “you decide Hopps. We'll go no further until you do.

She didn't know what to do! On one hand she was nervous, perhaps even afraid. In the blink of an eye he'd tricked her, tied her up, and put her in an extremely vulnerable position. The ropes around his wrists dug into her fur and skin, showing no signs of loosening as she struggled against them. But on the other hand…. 

It was wrong. So completely and utterly wrong that it made her stomach twist and her breath shake. What he was saying and offering. To control her, to make her his plaything to use however he wanted. Him a predator, a fox. her a prey, a bunny! It was wrong. it was wrong and twisted and so sooooo perverse. Yet, She couldn't even remember that last time she'd been this horny. Her insides ached and burned, twisting themselves into knots of want and need. Her face felt like it was glowing as she felt the dampness between her legs. Gods it felt like she had soaked through her panties the second she'd felt his claws on her neck. 

She bit her lip, Struggling to understand what she wanted to do. She was afraid… just a tiny little bit. She'd never done anything like this. Sure she'd heard about it, she'd even been curious once. When 50 shades of prey had come out she'd given it a try. and while the idea had intrigued her, shed never thought she'd experience them herself. At the same time there was no denying the way she was feeling. Her heart was pounding harder than it had in months. Her sex practically ached from its want. And she was finding it hard… so very veeeery hard to find a reason to say no. “i… i… I don't…” oh gods she sounded like a virgin again. 

Above her nick spoke softly. “what if we just did some light play tonight. Just a taste, a sample. And if you find you want more, you can come back?” She bit her lip again. That sounded… ok. It would give her a chance to see what he had in mind without a full commitment. Slowly she nodded up at him. He smirked down at her. a second later she tensed as his claws pressed against her stomach. “say it rabbit. Say you accept.”

Her face burned with embarrassment as she looked up at him. Gods she hated that smirk. He was acting like he was better than her. Like he already owned her. She wanted to say something.  Something to wipe that smug, arrogant, condescending smirk off his face. And yet… she could think of one one thing to me. “i… ac-accept.”

He grinned down at her. “good.”

He shifted, kneeling down next to the couch, his free paw going to the back of her head and neck, the soft prickle of his claws making her gasp and shake with a mixture of fear and arousal. The paw on her stomach began to move, drifting down past her stomach, his fingers almost lazilly under her pants before-

She gasped, as suddenly her pants and underwear seemed to just vanished, having been ripped completely off her in a single smooth swift movement. She closed her eyes tight, a new level of embarrassment filling her as the suddenly cold air of the room washed over her womanhood. Next to her she heard nick growl. “no no rabbit.” a second later his claws pressed harder against the back of her neck. “open your eyes.”

She wanted to resisted, to fight back. She was a police officer damn it! Shed fought and won against animals 10X her size. Yet now she was helpless, truly helpless under this damn fox and his grip on the back of her neck. Without willing them to her eyes opened, his smirking arrogant face coming back into view. He smiled mockingly at her. “good rabbit. Now, spread your legs nice and wide so your master can play with you.”

_ Fuck you! FuckyoufuckyoufuckyouFUCKYOU!  _

Her legs spread apart, allowing his fingers drift down past her hips and-

“NNNNAAAA!”

The breath exploded from her lungs in a sharp gasping moan. He'd barely touched her. His paw pads had brushed against her with literally as little contact as possible and yet it was enough to make her body surge and crave more. Her loins burned and ached with want, as his fingers against went to her thighs. Next to her he chuckled. “oh my rabbit… so wet from just these faint touches. You must be more pent up than I thought. How long has it been since you've fucked? Hmmmm? A week? A month? Six months? A year?”

_ I hate you! Ihateyouihateyouihateyou!  _

Suddenly her body jerked and she yelped. a sudden blast of pain ripping through her as he smacked her needing sex. “answer me rabbit. How long?” again he smacked her sex. The wet smack making her face burn with humiliation as her legs spread wider and her lions burned, craving more.

“s-s-six months!”

He smiled at her again. “awwww. Poor bunny. Poor adorable horny bunny.”

She wanted to growl, to resist, to fight back. He was mocking her and she HATED being mocked. But her resistance waivered as she felt his fingers drift closer to her desire, slipping sideways to run gently just to the sides of her lips and entrance. Again he chuckled softly. “it always amazes me how hot bunnies can get. Its like you have a fire between your legs.”

If she'd had more of her wits about her she might have caught the meaning of that statement, but she was finding it very VERY hard not to focus on anything other than his fingers. They'd drifted sideways again and now were slowly running along the edges of her sex, making her whimper loudly in want. Gods she wanted him. As much as she hated him, as much as she hated that shit eating smirk, she wanted him to touch her. Her insides felt like they were on fire, her chest heaved as she struggled to breath and her sex was almost twitching with need. And then, the grip on the back of her neck tightened, forcing her to turn, to look directly at him as-

“aaaaaah!”

Lightning bolts danced through her body, crackling with pleasure as his fingers moved again, finally FINALLY touching her need. Against her will her foot thumped the couch as his fingers ran along the edges of her lips. Her head pressed back against his paw, her eyes drifting closed as she struggled to breath.  _ Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck. _

He was barely touching her, the tip of one of his fingers was ladily following the path of her lips’ edges and yet it had her quivering and shaking like a leaf. Her toes curled and uncurled and her right foot wouldn't stop thumping the couch. She felt his grip again tighten on the back of her neck. “open your eyes rabbit.” Again they sprang open, her body following his command like it was the law. In front of her she watched as he leaned in, her eyes going wide as he opened his mouth, showing her his rows of razor sharp teeth as he drew closer and closer to her. The feeling of his breath against her ear and his deep husky voice sent shivers down her spine, horrible decadent shivers that made her heart race even faster and goosebumps blossom under her fur. “scream for me.”

“wh-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!”

Her whole body spasmed, her legs spreading wider while her hips bucked forward, her back arched and her head pressed almost painfully back against his paw. She could feel it, his finger buried up to his knuckle inside her. Her insides clamped down on it, squeezing and wrapping around the digit as it squirmed and moved inside her. And Suddenly she wasn't in control of her body anymore. Her hips bucked and thrust against his hand. Her foot began to thump the couch even harder as the pleasure she was feeling grew stronger. Her stomach spasmed and contracted, trying to make her sit up. while  his grip on the back of her neck kept her down and flat against the couch. Gods she couldn't be silent even if she’d tried. A gun to her head and she would have still been making these noises; grunts and whimpers and moans and gasps as his finger worked it’s way inside her. 

Next to her she heard him chuckle softly, his breath wafting against her face and neck. “That's it rabbit. Let go. Enjoy yourself. Cum as much as you like. Let go of your control.”

Oh gods she was finding it so so soooo hard to resist him anymore. Her body ached and burned as the pleasure inside her grew, urging her hips to move faster and faster against his hand. Her lungs hurt from lack of air, each breath she managed to take only leaving her a split second later in a gasp or moan or grunt. Her insides felt like they were going to explode. He was smirking at her, that arrogant smug shit eating grin making her blood boil with a rage she barely ever felt. She wanted to resist, to defy. To make him understand that she wasn't just some horny bunny he could wind up and do whatever he wanted with. She was a police officer, a person of authority, she was in charge of her body and mind and what they did!

All of that vanished in a second as she felt his fingers move inside her, slipping just a hair’s breadth deeper inside her; finally allowing it to reach the bundle of nerves buried deep inside her. Her body went into overdrive, her muscles crying out in a mixture of exhaustion and pleasure as she ground and thrust against his hand. Her mouth was hanging open, a small trickle of drool hung from the tip of her tongue which was out and exposed. The sounds of her moans grew stronger, echoing around the apartment as the other female’s had done. 

_ Fuck. Fuck. FUCK. FUCK! _

For a split second time seemed to freeze, leaving her standing on the very edge of the abyss of pleasure and want that she’d practically been dragged to. Her entire body shook and twitched, her insides writhing and twisting. Her eyes locked onto his. He was watching her, his expression amused as she’d frantically brought herself to the very limits of her release. 

“CUM.”

His voice was deep and husky. Not a suggestion, but a command. One her body instantly followed a heartbeat later. Her head snapped backwards, her back arching painfully against the couch, her mouth flew open and her lungs exploded in a bellowing moan that seemed to shake the walls. Her insides clamped down, spasming and twitching around his finger even as he continued to move it, rubbing that spot deep inside her. 

_ ohgodsOhGodsOHGODS! _

She twitched and shook the pleasure making her body writhe and wriggle under his ministrations. It was all consume, mind numbing and nearly blinding. Her vision swam and blurred as she shrieked and moaned. She could hear him chuckling, saying something; but try as she might his words had no meaning to her. And then suddenly his finger vanished from her body, seeming to just disappear as he swiftly pulled it from her insides. She gasped and whined, a loud pleading begging whimper rippling through her body at the loss of contact and pleasure. Her hips continued to buck and hump, thrusting up into the air in a desperate attempt to recapture his finger. Through tears in her eyes she watched as he brought his finger between them. It was completely soaked, and it reeked of her arousal and juices. After a moment he brought the finger to rest in front of her face. “Clean your mess rabbit. NOW.”

The last word was a growl, not just a growl but a deep rumbling threatening growl. As if to emphasize his point judy felt his grip on the back of her neck tighten slightly. Before she knew what she was doing she’d leaned forward, her tongue coming out to lick gently at his finger. She shudder perversely as she tasted herself on him. Her sweet yet tart flavor making her face burn with embarrassment. in front of her nick’s eyes narrowed, slowly he moved, his finger; pushing it forward and-

“Mph!”

“KEEP CLEANING.”

Her face burned with humiliation as she did as he’d ordered, his finger now inside her mouth. She worked as quickly as she could, her tongue swirling and lapping at his damp fur. With a jolt she found she was sucking on it slightly, her head bobbing back and forth a bit to make sure she was cleaning it’s entire length. in front of her nick chuckled. “Good rabbit.” She wanted to glare at him. To tell him to shut up. To tell him how much she hated that smug smirk he was giving her. But with his finger in her mouth speech was impossible.

Suddenly he pulled his finger away, a soft popping noise echoing through the room as it pulled free from her mouth, a small trail of saliva clinging to it from her lips from a few seconds before it broke. She was panting now, her body exhausted from what she’d just experienced. She couldn't remember the last time she’d cum so hard. Her vision swam and blurred slightly as she felt her strength ebbing away. She tried to stay awake, to keep her eyes open as he’d instructed her twice to do, but again it proved almost impossible; her eyes drifting closed for longer and longer until…

“Sleep well judy.”


	3. Chapter 3

She awoke the next day with an odd feeling in her body. As she lay there in her bed waiting for alarm to go off she felt… rested… relaxed… calm. Staring up at the ceiling she sighed softly. Things were getting out of hand now. She was dreaming about him now? about him doing those… those things to her. She bit her lip, feeling her stomach lurch nervously as she remembered his touch, his voice, the way he'd casually controlled her and bent her to his will. Her ears burned as she remembered submitting to him.  _ Cheese and crackers Judy, keep it together… you just need a vacation, a nice stress free, maybe no pants, getting fucked everyday vacation. _

The sound of her alarm made her jump, her fist pounding the silence button after only a few beeps. Groaning she sat up, rubbing her eyes and yawning softly. “ok, time for…”

She looked down at her pajamas, finding not the oversized T Shirt she normally wore but… the nicer blue shirt she'd worn in the dream?  _ Huh? What the- _

That wasn't all, her pants were gone. That in itself wasn't alarming, half the time she slept with no bottoms during the summer. The alarming part was that her panties were gone. Leaving her lower half completely exposed and bare under her blankets. _ Ok… just what happened last night? _

She blinked, looking around her tiny apartment for clues. Had she gotten drunk? Maybe she'd taken one of those sleeping pill that made people do strange th-

Her brain came to and screeching halt as her eyes fell on a note set on her night stand. The handwriting wasn't hers, and as she read it she felt her breath catch in her chest.

Dear carrots.

You passed out after last night, seems you really did need release. Like we agreed, last night was just a sample. If you want more, come see me. If not, i'll try to keep it down from now on.

Ps; your pants and panties are in your bathroom. I didn't wanna go snooping to try and find your laundry hamper 

Pss; cute panties.

Psss; if you ever need to talk, i'm here 

_ OH SWEET MOTHER OF LION FUCKING CHRIST IT WASN'T A DREAM! _

It hit her a moment later, the cold realization slamming into her like a hammer to the back of her head. It hadn't been a dream… it had really happened… everything… had been real!

_ Shit! Fuck! Fuck! fuck! Fucking shit! FUCK! _

her mind exploded into a million thoughts. How could she have done that? What did he think of her now? Was he expecting her to come back? Did he think she was just some horny bunny? Was she just a horny bunny? Did she even want to see him again? Did she want what he was offering?

That last thought made her pause. As embarrassing and humiliating as it was to admit… it… hadn't felt… bad. Of course now she was feeling mortified but… last night…

She shuddered at the memory of his touch. Of his fingers between her legs, his breath against the side of her face, his claws on the back of her neck. A shiver ran up her spine. as much as she hated to admit it… last night had felt good, very VERY good. And there was no denying she was feeling better today. More relaxed, less anxious. So…

She pulled her knees up to her chest. What was she going to do? What he'd said last night had been true, she really didn't have any life outside of work. Sure occasionally she and jack went out for dinner or to a movie, but they weren't a couple or anything, Just friends. The last time she'd been on a date had been… she honestly couldn't even remember. Vaguely she seemed to recall a black and a brown rabbit her parents had tried to set her up with. But try as she might she couldn't remember a name or when that had been. She had some friends, well… friends was maybe a strong word. Some of the officers at work were friendly to her. Francine the elephant. Fangmeyer the tiger. And of course clawhauser. But… none of them had ever visited her. Nor did she go out with them after work. 

_ That's more your fault though. _ That was true. They'd invited her out for drinks a few times. actually she was pretty sure they'd asked her to join them tonight. But she'd always refused in the past. It wasn't that she didn't want to go drinking, but that if she did she'd be hungover the next day which would endanger her ability to work effectively and…

Her inner reasoning trailed off as she heard nick's voice in her head. “ _ You get up, go to work, be mrs officer of the law, come home, spend the evening alone and go to bed. Day in and day out, seven days a week _ .”

She sighed softly. Maybe… maybe she was wound a bit… tightly. She certainly didn't mean to be. It was just… her job required so much from her. If she didn't get a good nights rest then she could miss something on their next case. If she was hungover she could fail to chase down a perp. If she didn't focus every moment of everyday then… how could she do her best to make the world a better place? Again she sighed. Maybe-

The sound of her phone beeping made her look over, the text displaying a second later. It was from jack, a reminder that he liked soy milk instead of skim in his snarlbucks. For a moment she stared at the message, why was… he…

“FUCK I'M GONNA BE LATE!”

 

\-----------

 

She burst through the door of hers and jack's office like a hurricane, panting raggedly as she dragged herself to her chair and dropped down into it. Across from her she could feel jack staring at her. After a few moments he spoke. “wow… judy, don't think you've ever been this late to work before. You dying?”

She rolled her eyes, sliding his coffee to him across the desk. “quiet you. Drink your coffee.”

Jack chuckled and took the cup, taking a small sip before speaking again. “really, why are you so late? Its 10 minutes past when our shift started.”

She groaned, taking a sip of her own, mostly already gone carrot latte before responding. “overslept.”

Jack chuckled. “didn't think you slept. Figured you just plugged yourself in to charge and waited for your next shift.”

she half glared at him. “har har. What are we doing today?”

Jack grinned playfully at her, but tossed her  a folder after a moment. “our arch nemesis paperwork.”

She groaned but opened the folder the sight of a dozen forms meeting her gaze. Slowly she started to work, filling out the boxes and forms with the necessary information. It was stunning just how much paperwork being a police officer involved. There was a form for everything. Discharge your weapon during a crime; file form D23-Q7. Break your finger while chasing a perp; file form I39-2. successfully stop a gang war in little rodentia; file form V12-14. punch some jackass in the face cause he called you a pig; file form A22-4013. Slowly her gaze drifted upwards, watching as across from her jack filled out his own forms. She bit her lip… it wouldn't be out of line to ask… right?

“jack?” He looked up at her. she squirmed a little, hoping he didn't see her question as nosey. “what do you do to relax? Outside of work i mean.”

He shrugged. “I star in underground BDSM porno videos.”

She stared at him, her brain struggling to make sense of the words he'd just said. He… stared… in… underground… por-

“YOU WHAT?!”

her voice echoed around the office, making her wince slightly. Across from her jack chuckled. “kidding Hopps, kidding. the look on your face. hahaha. Not much. I do yoga, sometimes go for a swim at the local pool, sometimes i'll go to bar and find some company. Why?”

She glared at him for several moments, trying to think of some kind of smartass comment to toss at him for his joke. When none came to mind her expression softened. “i… someone pointed out to me that… i'm a bit… up tight.”

Jack shrugged. “maybe a little. It's not a bad thing so long as you're not so tight you snap.”

She nodded. “i know. I just… i was trying to think of a way to relax outside of work is all.”

Jack shrugged again. “do whatever you like. So long as it feels good and doesn't hurt anybody then there's no wrong answer.”

She bit her lip, turning her attention back to the form in front of her. Vaguely she wished there was a form she could fill out to tell her what to do now.

 

\----------------

 

She bit her lip as she squirmed nervously.  _ Ok Judy. You can do this. Itll be easy. Just walk up to them and ask. You can do it. Just stop talking to yourself and go ask. You've taken down charging rhino's how is this scarier? You're still talking to yourself, stop it and go ask them! _

“Hopps?”

She blinked, the sound of her name pulling her from her head. She was in the precinct lunchroom, the same bagged lunch she'd been eating for the last three months clutched in her paws. In front of her Fangmire had called to her. waving for her to come join her and Clawhauser at a nearby table. She moved to join them, taking a nervous breath as she sat down. “hey guys… um… are you still going out for drinks tonight?”

Fangmire looked at her slightly surprised before nodded. “yeah. Why?”

She squirmed a little in her seat. “i… i was thinking… id like to… join you… if the offer is st-”

Her words were cut off as Clawhauser grabbed her in a tight hug. “OMGOODNESS HOPPS! OF COURSE YOU CAN COME! I CAN'T WAIT NOW! THIS IS GONNA BE SO GREAT!”

she grinned nervously, trying to seem like she was excited by the idea. “y-yeah… i can't wait either.” 

Next to her Fangmire looked at her dubiously. “mind if i ask what changed your mind? I mean… i'm glad you're coming. But… why now?”

_ Well Fangmire i'll tell you.  Last night i turned into a horny little slut bunny because a fox tied me up and showed me how pentup and frustrated i am.  _ “i just… need to do something different.”

For a few moments Fangmire continued to look at her curiously. Then she shrugged. “ok. Cool. I'll come find you after our shift is up.”

On the other side of the table Clawhauser giggled. “this is gonna be so great!”

 

\--------

 

_ Oh… gods…. Has this hallways always… been so tipsy?  _ She staggered slightly, Feeling as if someone was tilting the floor under her a little more with each step.  _ Well… that was certainly… different.  _ True to her word the second after their shift was up fangmire had knocked of her and jack's done. Jack had wished her a fun time and a shirt while later she'd been seated in the passenger seat of the tigress's car. They'd only gone a few blocks before they'd arrived, the bar being called the Cuff And Badge. It was pretty much what she'd expected, a divvy little cop bar filled with off duty cops, a few groupies looking for a fun time and cheap drinks she'd been a bit dubious of how much fun they would have but those fears had vanished by her second beer, or had it been her third… fourth maybe?

Digging around in her pocket she managed to find her key with relative easy. Fitting it into the key slot… that was another story. It felt like the hole would move each time she'd managed to line them up. “come… on… you know… you wa-”

She jerked suddenly as the door opened on its own. Her eyes widened as suddenly… he was there. A look of confusion covered his face as he looked down at her, his red bushy tail flicking from side to side. “what are you doing?”

She blinked. “wha? Dif is ma apsrment. What re yo doing in ot?”

He blinked at her, his expression changing. “no, you live next door. See?” he pointed to the metal number four on the door. She stared at the number.  _ Wait… THATS a four?!  _

“ooooooh. Soory.”

She watched as an amused expression flickered across his face. “you're drunk.”

She glared at him.  _ No i'm not. You're drunk. So what? I'm an adult. Who cares? Whats it to you? _ A dozen replies whipped through her mind, each of them better than the next. “yaeh, an yer hot.”

She blinked, wait… that hadn't sounded like a comeback. She watched as he raised an eyebrow at her. “how much did you drink tonight carrots?”

She groaned. How many beers had she had? For some reason the number eight seemed like a good number. “eihgt.”

His eyes widened, and a moment later her reached out to touch her shoulder. “look at me.” she blinked as she found her vision full of him, his eyes narrowed and serious. A moment later he brought a paw up to her face. “follow my finger.”

She rolled her eyes. “yer not a cope ilde. Don try da on meh.”

But he shook his head. “judy. You can barely stand on your own. Come on, you're staying at my place tonight.”

She glared up at him, a flare of defiance blooming inside her chest. “i ca stan juft fine!”

He raised an eyebrow. “oh? Then stand straight for 10 seconds.”

She rolled her eyes. She could do that easily. “fin.”

She watched as he removed his paws from her shoulders. “se-aaah!”

A second later the floor rushed up towards her. At the last second she felt him grab her again, a soft chuckle coming from him. “come on carrots. Your staying over tonight.”

She tried to resist. to say he didn't need to do this. But her words vanished as he picked her up. His arms supporting her legs and back in a bridal carry that made her face and ears warm with embarrassment. She groaned weakly. Her head tingling as a wave of dizziness washed over her. “oh...g-god…”

Nick chuckled. “just hang on to me carrots. I'm gonna take you to the couch.”

He didn't have to tell her twice. Her arms moved on their own, circling his neck while her nose…

_He smells… good… musky… sweaty… it smells really good._ before she knew what she was doing she had buried her nose in his neck fur, taking a deep long inhale of his scent. _Gods._ _He smells so good._ Her heart thumped in her chest, her lungs expanded again, inhaling another lungful of his delicious scent. _has he always smelled this good?_ She racked her brains trying to recall. She'd never really taken the time to smell him before. But now… now she found that she might not be able to stop. Another inhale had her tail twitching. Another and she could feel herself starting to react, the spot between her legs growing a bit warmer than the rest of her. He smelled really REALLY good to her. His masculine musk tinged with sweat and some kind of pungent almost bitter smell that-

She groaned weakly, her nose coming in to nuzzle his neck softly. She could feel her body starting to heat up, her tail twitching as her heart sped up a little more. “carrots?”

She blinked, finding that he'd pulled away slightly and was looking at her. “carrots… did you… just....”

She nodded slowly. “yew… zmell… reallly good.” before she knew what she was doing she’d closed the distance between them, her lips going to his in a drunken kiss. She groaned as his lips pressed against hers; rough, musky and so delicious. She whimpered weakly, as good as the kiss was… it would be better if he was returning it. She broke a way as another wave of dizziness washed through her. Making her cling to his neck tighter. “n-nick… i wan et…”

He looked at her. “what?”

She whimpered needily. She was starting to feel really warm, like she was in some kind of steam room. Her clothes felt tight and suffocating and she wanted nothing more than to bury her nose in his neck again, well ok… maybe there was something ‘more’ that she wanted. “i wan… yeu… tl do… dos fings to… me...” The memories came rushing back to her, his touch, his voice, the way he'd commanded her. It all washed through her making her pant and shake in want. “PREASE i… ned… et.”

Nicks eyes widened slightly at her words.  _ Great… she’s a horny drunk.  _ Shaking his head nick spoke. “Judy, you're drunk. You don't know what you want. Just relax. I'll get you some water and you can sleep this off.”

But she shook her head. “no! No i wan et! Ples!”

He huffed slightly and suddenly his support of her vanished. She yelped as she dropped downward landing on the couch a heartbeat later. She hissed loudly as a deep throb of pain pulsed through her head. Above her nick spoke again. “if you can't say the words properly then you can't make that decision. Now stay here while i get you some water. You can sleep it off and then, if you still feel the same way tomorrow… we’ll discuss it then.”

She opened her mouth to response, to demand him to shut up and dominate her again. That she knew what she wanted. But her voice died in her throat as her fox turned away and vanished from sight. Instantly her body reacted to him leaving, her loins burning angrily.  _ Damn him, this is his fault. He the one who… who made me… who makes me... fuuuuuck why can't he just be like any other male and take me?! _

She bit her lip as the memories washed over her again. He'd been so forceful, so commanding, she'd resisted of course. she wasn't one to just effortlessly submit but… when she had… gods it had felt… she moaned softly, remembering how his finger inside her had felt. It had been bigger than she was used to. But it had felt so soooooo good. Somehow he'd know just where and what to touch to make her moan. She panted hottly, her body almost aching in want.  _ Fuck it! _ It wasn't a want anymore, it was a NEED. She paws went to her pants, quickly unfastening the button and pulling them away. The scent of her own arousal hit her a second later. Her head tilted back as her pae drifted downwards, slipping past the waistline of her panties and…

“aaaaaaaah.” Her hips moved on their own, rocking up against her hand as her finger slipped inside. Her eyes drifted closed as the pleasure washed through her. She bit her lip, her breathing becoming slightly ragged as her fingers and hips worked together. “ahhhh. Ahhhh. Ahhhhh.” it felt good, there was no denying that. But… it wasn't the same. She wanted his claws, his threatening growling commands, his-

A soft sigh above her made her eyes snap open. Her fox was back, glass of water in hand looking down at her. “really? You're that desperate?” She squirmed under his gaze trying to think of something to say. Before she could respond he moved setting the glass he'd brought her down before-

“h-h-hey!” she felt strong paws grip her hips, lifting her off the couch and-

“AAAAAAAAAAAH!”

Suddenly she was in the air, pleasure exploding through her body making her spasm and shake. Her arms grabbed wildly for something, anything to hold onto. They found his head, her fingers roughly grabbing the back of it; clenching his fur tightly. Another wave of pleasure hit her a second later, making her legs wobble and her head roll back in another moan. Her hips strained against his grip. Trying to thrust and making him move faster but his paws prevented that, keeping her lower half immobilized. Her toes curled as his tongue touched her again, another jolt of pleasure rippled through her a second later. Beneath her he spoke, his voice filled with the cocky smugness she’d come to expect. “no holding back carrots.” A moment later her whole body shook, her mouth opening but no sound coming out as she felt his tongue slowly narrowing before slipping inside her with a swift motion. 

Fireworks Exploded in front of her eyes as his tongue moved and squirmed inside her. Her fingers clamped down on his fur, her breath exploding from her lungs in an echoing shaking moan.  _ OH GODS!  _ His tongue was everywhere, somehow licking deep inside her and running along her lips. Caressing and lapping the bundle of nerves inside her and also flicking lazily against her clit. Her body shook and quivered with pleasure, her voice echoing around the room in a chorus of grunts and moans and whimpers. Tears welled up uncontrollably in her eyes, her head tilting back in pleasure. Yes, yeeeeeeeeeees. This was what she'd wanted. She could feel him. Even though he was servicing her he was still somehow in control. His claws were out, gripping her hips, teasing her skin. Every Now and then she felt his teeth scrape against her hips, sending shivers of instinctual fear and excitement through her. She could feel his muscles rippling under her, the knowledge that at any second he could throw her down and do ANYTHING he wanted to her only heightening her arousal. 

She felt her insides grow hot, a ball of fire appearing in her stomach. She gasped louder, her head pitching dorward, burying her nose between his ears before inhaling his scent again.  _ Oh gods, yeeeeeeeeeeees!  _ He was perfect, everything about him was perfect. His touch, His smell, the way his claws scrapped against her skin and left it stinging. The way his tongue was making her feel, that was DEFINITELY perfect. All of it send shivers, jolts and ripples through his body making gasp and moan louder and louder as her climax grew closer and closer until suddenly she was standing on the very edge, teetering between the abyss of pleasure and the limits of her sanity. And it was there that he kept her, letting her teeter further and further back before pulling her back, making her ache and burn with want and need.

“N-N-NI-NICK!”

Suddenly a new feeling, a loud slack echoing through the room as she remped; his power having slapped her rump. “BEG.”

her insides twitched and squirmed at his command. She knew she should resist, and yet in that moment he could have made her do almost anything. “p-please! Pl-please i need it! Ple-please i need-”

Another slap to her rump. “what? You need WHAT?”

her fingers pulled at his fur, making him growl; his claws coming out to press painfully against her skin in retaliation. He had her there, dangling over the edge, so desperate to fall that should would have done anything. “CUM! PLEASE I NEED TO CU-AAAAAAAAAH!”

The words had barely felt her mouth before he dropped her. Sending her tumbling into the abyss of pleasure. She wasn't in control anymore. Her body twitched and jerked on its own, his grip loosening so she could thrust her hips against his tongue and muzzle. She was making noise like a wild animal, grunts and groans and whimpers and moans echoing around the room. Her foot was frantically thumping in the air in an uncontrollable twitch. Her mind was completely blank, consumed and held hostage by the pleasure now coursing through her veins. She was in ecstasy, pure uncontrollable ecstasy. Months of stress, years maybe just washed away, purged from her body by the mind numbing pleasure that roared through her; leaving her feeling calm, relaxed and… weak.

Her body relaxed a second later, hanging limply over him as she panted and gasped for breath. Beneath her she felt nick move, slowly sliding her off him and-

She whimpered softly, her hands going to his arm and holding it tightly. “pl-please… i… i ne-need…” Gods what did she need? She was trembling, the ghosts of pleasure still wafting through her body. Him… she needed him… to...

She clung to his arm, willing him to understand. She'd been here for three years. Three years of pushing her feelings down. Three years of constant work with little to no release. Three years of being alone. Three years of lying to herself and her parents that she was happy. Three years of having to tell herself she didn't need anyone to help. “p-please… i need… you…” She nuzzled his paw with the side of her face. Gods the contact was… indescribable, actually bringing tears to her eyes as she felt his hand gently cup her cheek. The touch was so tender, so loving; as if she were truly his lover and not just some drunken bunny. He was so warm. So warm and soft that it almost seemed unreal. She clung to him desperate for that contact, to feel like she wasn't alone. “... to… stay…” 

In front of her nick sighed softly. “ok judy. I'll stay.” she felt him move, slowly laying down next to her before pulling her closer.  She shivered weakly, the feeling of his warm fur pressing against hers. She felt him shifting, his free hand looking for something. That something turned out to be a blanket which he threw over both of them. She turned slowly, moving so that instead of having her back to him, she was facing him. She needed this. This contact, this intimacy. Even if it was only for tonight. Even if she'd never admit it herself. She needed this. She pressed in, nuzzling his neck softly, inhaling his scent. 

He really did smell wonderful… better than any male she’d been with before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we're starting to see the cracks in judy's armor.   
> being alone for three years has taken it's tole.


	4. Chapter 4

The first thing she felt was pain. Not just pain, but a splitting aching throbbing headache that made her hiss loudly as pain lanced through her temples. For a moment she buried her face against her pillow, holding her breath as she prayed for this feeling to end. _Lion christ… i'll never drink again…_ he must not have believed her because the pain didn't end. She forced herself to breath, just as her brother Max had showed her once. In through her nose and… wait…

Her nose twitched as several new smells hit her, musk sweat and… arousal? This… didn't smell like her bed. Something wasn't right. For several moments she remained still. Mentally psyching herself up, willing her eyes to open. Slowly her eyelids parted. Thank gods she was somewhere dark. She was… where was she? Slowly she lifted her head, her brain working sluggishly to understand what she was seeing. She wasn't in her apartment, that was for sure. The apartment she was in was dim, sunlight was glowing from behind a thick black curtain, but there seemed to be no other source of light. She was on a couch, wool blanket covering her. She narrowed her eyes, cursing her poor night vision. She could just barely see a TV, a coffee table a…

Her eyes widened as they fell upon a tapestry hanging from the wall. The tapestry depicting a nine tailed fox sitting between the sun and moon, watching as smaller foxes frolicked and played in a field of wheat. _Oh fuck…_

“you're awake.”

The voice was calm and soft as it spoke. Still it made her jerk in its direction, her head throbbing in protest a second later making her hiss again. _Fuuuuuck._ Nick Wilde stood at the end of the couch; wearing only a pair of black sweatpants. She opened her mouth to speak, to demand answers. What was she doing here. How had she gotten here? What had-

But her words were cut off as she choked, her throat so impossibly dry that it made her gag and cough. A second later she felt him pushing something cool into her paw. “drink this. It'll help.”

He didn't have to tell her twice. Her paws shook so badly she had to hold the glass with both of them as she brought it to her lips. The contents of the glass tipped down her throat, soothing it almost instantly. Vaguely she could taste some kind of fruit and honey and… some other things her brain didn't fully understand or care about at the moment. She drained the glass in three mouthfuls, gasping softly as she swallowed the last one. Her throat tingled slightly now, as did her tongue. But she could breath better now, her throat no longer feeling like she’d swallowed a mouthful of sand. After a few deep breaths she spoke softly, in almost a whisper. “what… happened?”

Nick took the glass back from her before responding. “how much do you want to know?”

She blinked at him. What kind of question was that? She moved, slowly pushing herself up so she was no longer laying on her stomach but… wait… WHERE THE FUCK WERE HER PANTS?!

instantly he face and ears practically burst into flames, her paws grabbing at the thick blanket covering her, scrambling to make sure-

The sudden movement made her head throb again, this time bringing with it a new sickening bubbling feeling that made her her gasp and lurch. A second later she felt paws on her shoulders, supporting her and guiding her to lay back against the couch backing. As he moved her back Nick spoke softly again. “relax. Deep breaths carrots. don't make yourself sick.”

Luckily the bubbling feeling had ended almost as soon as it had started. Good, last thing she needed was to vomit in his home. Taking a few more deep breaths she slowly looked up at him. His expression was odd, she could see concern and worry but almost... sadness? That caught her off guard. After a few moments she spoke again. “what happened?”

Nick shrugged. “honestly? I was hoping you could tell me. I was reading, when i heard a sound at my door which turned out to be you,  almost blind drunk, slurring your words and barely able to stand. I knew you weren't in any condition to take care of yourself so i took you in, and… then you asked for my help.”

She blinked up at him. Vaguely she could recall parts of what he was saying. She could remember going out for drinks drinks. Clawhauser and her sharing a zoober. Her staggering up the stairs to her floor and…

She groaned weakly, her head throbbing and pounding as she tried to recall more. “i… i don't… remember.”

He chuckled softly. “not surprising. You were quiet drunk. Look, why don't you go take a shower, wash the hangover away and when you come back we can have breakfast and talk?”

She bit her lip, a shower sounded good. Really REALLY good actually. But…. “wh-what time is it? I can't be la-”

In front of her Nick raised an eyebrow. “do you really think you're in any condition to work today?”

She bit her lip. Honestly… no, no she didn't feel in any condition to do ANYTHING today. Her head was throbbing and aching, her body felt sick and sluggish, her throat ached from being dry over night and a million questions swirled around her brain. Sighing softly she shook her head in response to his question. “n-no.”

Nick nodded. “thats what i thought. The bathroom is the first door down the hall. Shower, take as long as you need.”

She scowled at him as he stood up and moved away, vanishing into the kitchen and dining room areas. Slowly she sat completely up, taking several deep breaths as she found that thankfully the room wasn't spinning like she'd expected it to be. _Thank lion christ._ Shifting the blanket she moved, slowly sliding herself down and off the couch. Again she adjusted the blanket. making sure it was securely wrapped around her shoulders and body before she moved, making her way down the hallway. True to his word when she opened the first she came to she was greeted by the of what was probably the nicest bathroom shed ever seen. For several second she stood there, half stunned by the sight. shiny black and white tiles lined the floor and rose about halfway up the walls. On the far wall a large shower had been tucked into the corner, easily large enough to fit a dozen rabbits in it (and probably five or six foxes). Next to the shower a large stone soaking tub. Judy felt her eye twitch slightly. The bathroom in her apartment wasn't nearly this nice, not even close actually. She had a shower that was just big enough for herself and MAYBE another if they didn't mind squeezing in. She certainly didn't have a bathtub or all this fancy tile work.

Closing the door behind her Judy paused, turning back to lock the door before allowing the blanket to fall away. She shivered slightly, partially from the cool air of the room and partially because…

_Ugggg. Can we not think about this now?_

She focused on the shower. Making her way towards it and stepping in. As she did so she felt another wave of jealousy rise up in her chest. Turning on the shower Judy groaned deeply as the torrent of warm water enveloped her. Gods this felt good. Really REALLY good. For several minutes she just stood there, allowing the warm water to run over her head, ears and shoulders, her eyes drifting closed in relief and pleasure. _Lion christ._ It really did feel amazing. The warm water helped her to relax, easing and soothing her headache until she was able to open her eyes and inhaling deeply. She could smell faint traces of him in here. Not surprising since this was his shower. Looking around Judy quickly found a small shelf built into the wall of the shower, lined with several bottles. Moving over to the shelf she slowly picked through its contents. For a moment she wondered, why on earth would anyone need 11 different kinda of shampoo? Turning over a grey bottle in her paws she got her answer a moment later as the words ‘for a shiny and silky equine coat’ her eyes went to the other bottles, finding that they too were made for various other species. She shifted a bit. Unsure of what to do. None of the shampoos were labeled for rabbits… or lagomorphs in gen-

“Judy?” The sound of his voice  made her jump. Spinning around half expecting to see him standing naked behind her. He wasn't, she was alone in the shower. After a few moments she heard a soft thumping on the bathroom door followed by his voice. “um, sorry. I don't really have anything for rabbits. Um… you could probably use the one for mice or rodents. Their fur is pretty similar… short and thick i mean...”

She stood there, her heart beating oddly fast. He was trying to be helpful, not a pervert. _Calm down Judy._ Taking a deep breath she spoke so he could hear her. “uh… th-thanks. I'll… be out in a l-little bit.”

After a few moments she heard his response of “ok.”

She remained motionless for several seconds, her ears straining to hear the soft clicking sound of his claws on the floor as he walked away from the door. She breathed out a sigh of relief, allowing herself to lean back against the wall of the shower. _What am I doing here?_ It was a fair question. The last think she really remembered was…

She closed her eyes in concentration, a hazy fuzzy image of clawhauser trying to sing some Gazell song that had been horribly off key. then… she remembered Fangmire saying that she was too buzzed to drive; that had led to another round of drinks. there had been some discussion of coworkers, she could clearly remember Clawhauser bemoaning some leopard who worked in the motor pool garage and how he was cute. Then… things got really fuzzy. She could remember being put in a cab, Fangmire telling the cabby to take her to her apartment building and nowhere else. She could remember the front steps of the building, staggering up the stairs and then…

Slowly a scene came into her mind, so hazy and confusing it must have been a dream. It MUST have. she remember Nick picking her up, his strong paws holding her as if she weighed nothing and… his scent; a warm musky delicious scent that made her stomach flip oddly and her insides. she bit her lip, squirming a little as she felt her loins stir a little. she shook her head, trying to get the idea that she liked his smell out of her head. she busied herself with getting clean, grabbing the bottle of rodent shampoo he had recommended before quickly soaping, washing and rinsing her fur. she had just reaching back, her paws going to suds the back of her head when another flash came to her. for a split second she saw him; Wilde, his face split into one of his infuriating grins while his grip on the back of her neck tightened. “ _CUM_."

the memory of is voice made her shiver, a shot of adrenaline hitting her system a second later. _oh gosh… ok Judy… you're really REALLY worked up. just… just get out of here and we can deal with what happened later._

she repeated that over and over to herself, quickly finishing her shower before stepping out of the shower and looking around for a towel. a moment later he eyes widened as they fell on a large fur-dryer. _what the fuck is he rich or something?!_ she’d seen such machine before, they actually had one at the precinct for the gym. and she knew they made versions for civilians to buy. but the few times she'd casually looked at them her eyes had almost popped out of her skull at the five digit price tags. quickly stepping into the small chamber, just grabbed the handle and closed the curved glass door before turning and adjusting the strength down to its lowest setting before punching the start button. a second later the machine whirred to life, warm air billowing at her from all around. she did as she always did, quickly running her paws through her fur to help loosen any water that was still clinging to her. it was actually very pleasant in here, a bit loud maybe; but the warm air pushing and billowing around her was very soothing.

just like the machine in the precinct the fur-dryer turned itself off automatically after five minutes. stepping out the machine Judy quickly grabbed her clothes pulling them back on, doing her best to ignore the smell of beer she had no doubt spilt. slowly she unlocked the bathroom, doing her best to be silent as she crept through the hallw-

“good timing. breakfast is almost ready." for a moment she clamped her eyes shutting, mentally curing her luck. of course his big fox ears would hear her. she should have expected that. no longer trying to sneak she moved, walking to the archway that she knew led into the kitchen. she watched for a moment as Wilde worked, a metal pan in one paw with a rubber spatula in the other which he used to stir whatever was in the pan. “do you want any spinach in your omelet?”

she squirmed a little. “I… ah… actually… I think I should… just… go.”

he turned to look at her over his shoulder. “Not until after our eat something and we talk."

she frowned slightly at him. "I'm not hung-”

this time Wilde turned to look at her, his gaze firm but calm. “HOPPS SIT DOWN."

again for a moment she felt a shivered run through her. his voice. something about that tone, the way he spoke. it… wasn't a request but a command. she swallowed nervously, sighing after a moment and moving to sit at the table she and he had sat together at a day ago. she listened as there was a small click; wild turning off the stone. a moment later the soft clatter of plates and utensils and then; “enjoy."

She blinked, finding an omelet similar to the one she'd had before in front of her. For a moment she thought about again saying she wasn't hungry and how she just wanted to g-

But that thought vanished as the smell of the food hit her, making her nose twitch and her stomach rumble loudly. Gods she was hungry. Slowly she took the fork he's given her, taking a bite of the omelette, savoring the warm comforting flavors. soon she was taking another bite and another and another; the warm food doing wonders to clear up the remaining pangs of her hangover. in front of her Nick was eating too, although unlike her eyes was simply eating some toast. after several moments he spoke, his voice low and concerned. “So, have you had time to remember what happened last night?”

Judy looked up at him, deliberately chewing her food and bit slower to buy herself a bit more time. “I… a bit yes. I'm sorry. I… I was REALLY drunk.”

across from her Nick nodded. “yes, yes you were."

she felt her ears burn a bit at his tone, he sounded a bit like her father did whenever she'd done something he'd disapproved of. after another bite she looked up at him. “but… I wanted to say… thank you… for taking care of me… it was really nice of you.”

she moved, her fork going to her food to cut and take another bi-

“Thank you?" she looked up at him. there was something odd in his words, some tone that made her feel odd. she watched as he stared at her his expression looking as I she'd- “THANK YOU?"

there was no mistaking the tone of anger in his voice now, or the way his eyes had narrowed or how his paw had come to rest on the table clenched in a fist. “N-ni-"

but he cut her off. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU MADE ME DO LAST NIGHT?”

she stared at him, worry spreading through her. “I… I… no… I'm so-”

Nick growled angrily at her again, cutting her off. “then let me refresh your memory rabbit. you staggered to my door thinking it was yours then I had to physically carry you inside because you could barely stand or string words together. then you kissed me and told me I smelled good and begged. not asked, BEGGED me to touch you like I did before. and when I said no… you proceeded to take your pants off and finger yourself up to your second knuckle on my couch.” Judy felt as if her ears had burst into flames. in front of her Nick seemed to be making himself madder, his tail lashed angrily behind him and she could see the fur along his hackles was prickling. “and then, then to top it all off not only did you basically force me to give you the release you so desperately wanted you have the nerve to THANK ME FOR IT?!”

Wilde was shouting now, anger making his eyes flash dangerously. she whimpered unconsciously. she didn't understand why he was so mad; well ok that wasn't true. she could understand parts of it. but… “I'm… I'm sor-”

again he cut her off. he wasn't shouting anymore, but his voice was dripping still with anger. “DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW DANGEROUS WHAT YOU DID LAST NIGHT WAS? WHAT IF IT HADN'T BEEN MY APARTMENT RABBIT? WHAT IF IT HAD BEEN SOME RANDOM MALE WHO SAW YOU AS SOME DRUNK HORNY BUNNY THEY COULD TAKE ADVANTAGE OF?”Judy felt her stomach lurch sickeningly. he had a point there. “OR WHAT IF I HADN'T BEEN HOME? WOULD YOU HAVE BEEN IN ANY CONDITION TO TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF? YOU COULD HAVE PASSED OUT AND DROWNED IN YOUR OWN VOMIT OR COULD HAVE SERIOUSLY HURT YOURSELF TRYING TO DO SOMETHING SIMPLE.”

She watched as in front of her Wilde took several deep breaths, his nostrils flaring slightly with each one. “but worst of all Hopps," Judy he'd used her name rather than calling her ‘rabbit’. “you used me. you used me to make yourself feel better with no regard for what damage it could do to you.”

she blinked, a moment of resistance flaring up. “damage? how could I have-"

his expression silenced her instantly. after several moments he continued. "there is a good kind of release and a bad kind Hopps. the good kind, the kind I provide is controlled. it's safe and it is respectfully. I won't ever push someone beyond what they are comfortable with. and what I do won't have a negative lasting impact. what you did; getting so drunk you could barely stand, drunkenly throwing yourself at me and then using me for your own pleasure. that was the BAD kind of release. there are 100 ways you could have gotten hurt or raped or worse. I can't refuse someone who is hurting; my literal purpose is to help people who need it. you took advantage of that. because of you I knowingly gave you an unhealthy release and now I have to live with that.”

she stared at him, watching as his fur smoothed and his breathing calmed. he seemed to be calming down now. maybe…

“finish your breakfast. then go back to your apartment. don't even THINK about going to work for the day and don't you ever, EVER do anything like that ever again. GOT IT?”

she nodded quickly as he glared up at her. for a moment she thought he was going to say more. she almost wished he had. being yelled at she could handle. being called name or being treated like an idiot she could handle. she'd been dealing it that for years. what hurt, what made her squirm in her chair and made her stomach lurch again was the disappointment in his gaze. the look that told her that he had held her in some kind of high regard and that she'd fallen from that height. she didn't say a word as he stood up, sharply walking passed her and away. after a few moments she heard him speak softly. “I may be crass and cocky and infuriating at times. but the one thing I am not is uncaring. I consider you a friend hopps… Judy. don't ever do anything like that again… please.”

she remained silent, listening as the front door opened and closed sharply a moment later leaving her alone in the apartment. suddenly the omelette in front of her seemed a lot less enjoyable.

 

\------

 

 _Gods Judy, you really REALLY fucked this up._ she'd been thinking that over and over again for the last several hours. she'd done as Nick had told her, staying in his apartment just long enough to put her plate in the sink before leaving the apartment. gods slinking out of there had been more humiliating than any walk of shame she'd done before. even that one in highschool when her parents had confronted her after getting home at 3 am in the morning. his words still echoed in her head. _“What you did was beyond dangerous! You could have been seriously hurt! You used me!"_

The moment she was inside her apartment she'd dropped herself onto her bed, curling up under the blankets while tightly clutching one the of her many stuffed rabbits. she'd never felt this bad before. as she'd laid there under the blankets more memories of the night before had started to come back to her. she felt her face heat up with embarrassment and shame as she'd remembered begging him to touch her. Then the memory of her touching herself after he'd refused made her press her face against the back of one of the stuffed rabbit she was holding. she'd been so out of control. she couldn't blame him for being upset with her. hell she wouldn't blame him if he never wanted to speak to her again. and yet…

she bit her lip, sniffing softly as more memories had come back. How it had felt to be in his arms as he'd carried her, of his scent, of how afterwards they'd laid next to each other and she had felt wanted. forcing herself to take deep breath Judy felt small tears well up in the corners of her eyes. three years, three long lonely years she'd been in this city. when she'd come here she'd been bright eyes and naive. the city had kicked that out of her soon enough. she'd had to work twice as hard to get half the respect at work. for the first 6 months she'd been forced to work parking duty; the most demeaning job on the force. she'd thought about quitting several times; but each time she'd talked herself out of it. she'd worked so hard to get here. she'd spent literally the last decade of her life working towards being a police officer. so she'd stayed. it had taken over a year before she'd been given a real chance to truly help someone. she'd been on her way to lunch when she'd passed by a Alley and seen a mugging in progress. of course she'd leapt in to help; and although the mugger had gotten away the victim, a young lioness had been grateful. later she'd found out the lioness what the mayor's daughter; but only after the mayor had shown up at the precinct and asked to speak with her. she'd been grateful for the attention, being thanked instead of being told to drop dead. The mayor had been truly grateful, even going so far as to give her his card with his personal number on it; and a hope that she would call him if she ever needed help.

almost there next day she'd been given a real assignment by the chief and assigned to work with Jack. of course she had no illusion as to why things had changed so suddenly. no doubt the chief had heard what the mayor's had said, and perhaps out of fear had given her the position as a way to hopefully keep her from calling the mayor. in truth she hadn't really cared at the time, it felt good to just be doing real police work. and that had been her life for the last two years. work and home, work and home. sometimes she went back home to visit her parents, but for the most part she was here, or at the precinct.

it has been… hard. very hard sometimes. rabbits were social creatures, even with how focused she'd been she'd enjoyed a few relationships when she'd been a teenager or in the academy. but the moment she'd come to the city most of them had stopped. she'd had flings since then sure, but they weren't emotional, just physical. they'd been about pressure release and while they had certainly felt good at the time… waking up alone was not something she enjoyed. In Fact it made her feeling a pang of sadness as the very first thing when she woke up in the mornings. her mind drifted back, an involuntary shiver running down her as she recalled the night before. the feeling of his arms around her shoulders, the warmth of his tail which had had found its way into her arms, the feeling of his breath on the back of her neck. it… it had felt…

_You liked it. feeling someone next to you. Feeling wanted._

she felt her heart clench. she knew it was true. even if she didn't want it to be. it HAD been nice. she HAD enjoyed it. he'd made her feel wanted. like she wasn't just some piece of tail that would immediately become some story to the guys around the office the next day. he'd-

the sound of a soft knock at her door made her jump, her ears standing up as she sat up in bed. she hadn't expected anyone to come over, so then who could…

rushing to the door Judy stood up on her tiptoes to peek through the small peephole. her eyes widened slightly as she found Nick was standing on the other side. her heart jumped several beats as her mind went into overdrive about why he was there. _maybe he wants to yell at you some more? maybe he wants to make sure you're ok? maybe he wants to continue what you started the night bef-_

“Open the door carrots, I know you're there."

taking a deep breath she did so, slowly opening the door to see-

“here."

a moment later he was holding something out for her to take. she blinked at it, finding it was a plastic bag with some kind of container in it. “wh-what… is it?”

he shrugged. “Food, figured you'd be hungry."

she blinked at him, slowly reaching out to take the bag a moment later. "I.. uh-" she squirmed uncomfortably, the feeling of his eyes on her making her nervous. “I just… I… I… I'm sorry.”

he nodded slowly. “ok. you're sorry… for what carrots?”

she felt her face burning slightly. gods he was like her mother, making her confess to the rules she'd broken when she'd been a kit. “I'm sorry for what happened last night. I… you were right. it was really dangerous. and… I'm sorry.”

he remained silent, looking at her for a moment before nodding again. “I accept."  

she watched as he turned to leave, her mouth started speaking before he brain had realized it. “LETMEMAKEITUPTOYOU!"

he looked back to her. "carrots…”

but she shook her head. "no. no it's fair. you made it up to me when you did something that made me mad. let… let me make it up to you. o-ok?”

he looked at her for several moments, his green eyes seemed to stare right through her. “ok."

she smiled nervously. "um… want to help me eat this?”

as she spoke she held up the bag of food he'd given her. he raised an eyebrow but nodded. “ok."

she smiled weakly at him, standing aside and allowing him to step into her apartment before closing the door behind him. quickly stepping past Nick Judy did her best to be a good host, gesturing to her apartment. “uh… welcome.” as she spoke she bit her lip slightly, keenly aware of of how dingy and lame her apartment looked compared to his. for one it was tiny, not even a third of the size of his. the few pieces of furniture she had was mismatched and old, all of them being past thrift store finds. the floors were a bit dusty and several articles of clothing had been just tossed onto the floor in front of her closet, the result of a long day at work and a lack of motivation to open the closet door and put them in the hamper. _Mom would kill you if she could see your room._

She watched as his green eyes roved over the mess. She could almost hear him jud-

“It's nice. Feels like a real home."

She stared at him, startled by the sincerity in his voice. In front of her he moved, dropping himself onto the brown and grey couch she'd found two years ago. “Uh… thanks.” _what does he mean by a REAL home?_

She kept that thought to herself, hurrying into the kitchen to dish out the food he'd brought her. Her nose twitched as she opened the first cardboard box. A delicious and vibrant looking salad met her gaze, fresh spinach and greens, slices of carrots and strawberries and even some dried nuts off some kind. Her stomach rumbled loudly, as the delicious smell wafted through her nose. she set that box aside, quickly opening the next one; her nose twitching even more as the contents steamed and wafted up to her. it was some kind of noodle dish. she could smell grilled veggies, dried fruits, and some kind of amazing smelling sauce that made her mouth water. behind her Nick spoke. “I wasn't sure what you liked. so I told the chief to surprise me. I hope it's ok.”

she turned and nodded quickly. “it's perfect. smells amazing. do you want any of the salad?”

when Nick shook his head Judy went to work, quickly portioning out a bit of the noodle dish into a bowl before gathering a fork and napkin and handing it to the focus before grabbing the box with the salad and starting on that. the flavors were incredible, the fruit mixing with the musky flavors of the vegetables and the cool crunch of the greens. it was amazing, easily the best salad she'd ever had. next to her Nick at the noodles, slurping several times as he did so. “how are you feeling?"

the question made her pause, her fork having gone to stab another mouthful of the salad. “I… I'm ok… not hungover anymore if that's what you're asking.”

Nick nodded. “good. I'm glad."

Biting her lip, Judy looked down at the boxed salad before continuing. "look… I… I know… I know last night was… was really… well fucked up. but… I really… I appreciate that you took care of me.” seeing his expression change Judy rushed to finish her thought. "idontmeaninthesexualway. I just… thank you… for not letting me be alone when I was… that drunk.”

next to her Nick looked at her for a minute before speaking. “Your welcome. but… can I ask… what happened? last night… that was really out of character for you. did something happen at work? are you ok?”

she sighed softly, continuing to start at her salad for a while before speaking. “When I came here… to Zootopia… I wanted so badly to make a difference. I was the first rabbit officer to graduate the academy in a decade and I'd been accepted to precinct one. I was… excited.” she broke off her, chuckling at the memory. "and then reality grabbed me by the ears and shoved my face in the mud. my boss thought I was a joke and gave me parking duty for six months straight. everyday was a nightmare of people telling me they hated me or wished I was dead or how I was a waste of space. I busted my ass and worked double, sometimes triple shifts and still no one took me seriously. I got laughed at and told I should just go back home and stick to having kids; whenever I complained about it. lion Christ it took the actual mayor coming to me and thanking me for saving his daughter for anyone to take me seriously. they paired me with another rabbit; his name is Jack. and he's nice I suppose, kinda… focused on the job so we don't hangout or anything outside of work. and…” Judy found her paws were shaking as she spoke. “thats been my life for the last three years. just work and home, work and home. I managed to make a few friends but… I always felt like they were only friendly to me out of pity. like… like…” her breath shuddered and choked in her chest as she felt her emotions beginning to overwhelm her, tears starting to trickle down the sides of her face. “like I was the dumb bunny who didn't know her place and got here on charity and-”

she opened her mouth to say more. to tell Nick of how much she hated it. how some days she wanted so badly to go home but was terrified on winding up like her parents. how she still wanted to make a difference beyond just solving cases AFTER they happened. about how she just wanted to find someone who didn't look at her with pity or contempt but instead was there for her when she woke up in the morning. And yet all of those things vanished as she felt his arm wrap around her shoulders and pull her closer to him. For several moments she froze, her brain working to try and keep the flood of emotions inside her in check. “It's ok. Let it out."

It started as a faint quiver in her throat, a slight choking sob that had tears dripping down the sides of her face before she knew it. Her paws went to his shirt, clinging to it for support as the floodgates opened and all of the emotions she'd kept pent up for the last three years came flooding out of her. in a way it was cathartic. for the last three years she'd forced herself to be strong and collected. to not show how much things are really bothering her unless she was completely alone. so now, to be able to release that; to be able to let it all go and finally let it all out it was calming. even if it did leave her shaking and gasping for breath while her face was soaked with tears.

next to her Nick moved, his paws coming up while holding a napkin to gently wipe the tears away from her face while gently cupping her cheeks. she sniffed softly, unable to ignore how good the touch felt. after a few moments Nick spoke. “the first time I saw you Judy, I thought… well honestly I thought you were pretty cute. and I know rabbits don't like being called that; but I'm being honest so deal with it. then I started to get to know you and I realized; oh she's the pretty but uptight kind of girl. then after a while I realized you weren't just uptight you were… pent up to put it nicely. but now… now I think I understand.” he sighed softly, his ears lowering slightly. “you forced yourself to be alone, not because you wanted to. but because you thought you had to. that if anyone saw you being emotional then they'd think you were weak. you're lonely aren't you?"

she nodded. "y-yeah.”

again he sighed, mentally kicking himself for jumping to his previous conclusion. of course she'd thrown herself at him. even was probably the first mammal in a long time who had treated her as anything other than just a notch on their bedpost. _You've really made a mess of things this time Wilde. “_ Well, what if I helped with that?"

she sniffed again, blinking softly at him. "huh?"

Next to her Nick shrugged. “I told you. not everyone who comes to me wants sex. So… what if you and I were friends? like the kind that hung out and had dinner together maybe… once or twice a week? you can be honest and emotional around me and know that I won't tell anyone. would that help you?”

she looked at him, her mind slipping into detective mode as she scanned his face. he wasn't lying, she could see no signs of deception or trickery in his features. “Y-your serious?"

Nick shrugged. “If you don't want to it's fine. I'll understand. But… I'd like to help you. So… here's my offer. If you want a Dom, someone to take control over you when your horny. I can do that. If you just want someone to sleep next to and wake up with. I do that. If you want a friend, someone to meet up with and hangout with when you need it. I can do that. You just tell me what you want.”

Judy shifted a little, looking at him. There was no denying… it would be nice to have a true friend. One who wasn't just a work friend but who she could talk to and not worry about what they thought. And… well… there was no denying… she did like the things Wilde had done to her. So… would it really be so bad? To have a friend… with benefits? After several seconds Judy nodded. “Ok. I'd… I'd like that.”

Nick smiled and nodded. "ok. Then my first act as your friend is to tell you; you scream a lot when you cum."

A moment later he was laughing as she fumed, her fists playfully beating his shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

Nick Wilde smiled as he walked up the steps of precinct one. Outside the sun was starting to wane, a gentle breeze was wafting through the city. tonight was his first 'date’ with the lovely Judy Hopps. He'd planned out everything, as he was exacted too. First dinner, nothing super fancy since she'd be coming off from work. Just a casual but nice pizza place a few blocks down. Then a stroll through the probably dark by then city. Some nice conversation about her day. And lastly IF she was in the mood for it, maybe a little fun when they got back to their apartments. Of course the rabbit didn't know any of this was planned out in such detail. They'd both agreed she could use a nice date night, and they'd both set the time but that was it. Pulling open the door to the precinct Nick stepped into the building. Instantly the sound and smells hit him like a wave over the back of the head.

He could hear phone's ringing, mammals talking, the scratching of pens and papers, the scrabbling of nails and claws on tile as criminals tried to resist being dragged off. Then came the smells. Scents of fear, anger, sweat, exhaustion, sadness all of them mixing together with the sickly sweet smell of cleaning chemicals. For a moment he found himself slightly overwhelmed, so much so that he froze; his senses struggling to adjust to everything going on around him. After several seconds though his senses adjusted and he was able to walk inside and up to what appeared to be a small reception desk. Pausing in line Nick busied himself with his phone, quickly pawing through the calendar he had for next week. His eyes lingered slightly on Thursday, the words 'elder council meeting’ set in a font color that told him this was a high priority meeting. which meant he wouldn't be able avoid it like he had the others as of late. 

he sighed and groaned to himself. he disliked going to these meetings. he knew why he had to go, as his clan's  _ Sheychurn _ he was uniquely positioned to bring issues of concern to the elders; if someone was acting erratically, or if someone had concerns that someone else was unstable. But that always made him feel like he was some kind of spy, like he was keeping an eye on who came to him and reporting back what they'd were doing; and that had never sat well with him. he knew why it was important, but it always made his tail twitch and his fur bristled sli-

“Hello. Can I help you?" 

blinking Nick looked out, finding he was now at the front of the line at the front desk. above him, leaning slightly over the desk top was a heavier set cheetah who wore a pleasant smile and a small smear of jam on the corner of his mouth. Smiling back up at the cheetah Nick noted the name tag, ‘Benjamin Clawhouaser’ before starting to speak. “Hello. I was hoping you could deliver a message to one of your officers on duty.”

the cheetah looked at him with a bit of surprise before nodding. “Of course. Who's the officer and what's the message?" 

Nick shrugged. "I was hoping you could inform Officer Judy Hopp that her devilishly handsome todd is here for our date.”

the cheetah nodded but then froze, looking at him from behind the desk. “Officer Hopps?" Nick nodded. “Judy Hopps… the rabbit?" again he nodded. “Judy Hopps who is a total workaholic and has never talked about going on a date in three years? THAT Judy Hopps?” 

again he nodded, smiling at the cheetah's shock. “Yep that's the one. And if you wanna sprinkle in some comments about how shiney and lush my coat is and how fluffy my tail looks, I'd be ok with that. Shall I wait for her over there?” 

As he spoke he gestured to a small waiting area that had been set-up with several mismatched chairs and a table covered in various six month old magazines. still clearly surprised clawhauser nodded. “y-yeah… go right ahead. I'll give Judy the message.”

Nick smiled and bowed his head slightly. “thank you.”

as he moved away from the desk and towards the waiting area he heard the cheetah speak under his breath. “O M goodness." 

 

\---------

 

Judy Hopps was having an Ok day. it had started out a bit rough, she'd nearly missed the train she took to get downtown, and as a result had been forced to sit in the back during roll call. Jack had teaser her a bit for that, but had then made it up to her by helping her to secure the last carrot cake donate in the break room before anyone else had snagged it. after that they'd gone out, heading to the scene of a robbery where a burglar had reportedly held up a jewelry store and then made of with $50,000 or so in diamonds. the owners of the store, a Husband and Wife paired hedgehogs had been so hysterical that they'd been almost impossible to talk to. getting an accurate description from them had been difficult. So much so that she had serious doubt about their account and description of the coyote that had robbed them. They'd stopped for lunch after that, just a quick sandwich and a drink before coming back to the precinct and going through the evidence. That had taken them most of the afternoon; she and Jack having just stepped out into the hallway when several co-workers had called them over for a short watercooler chat. In the middle of that is when clawhauser had appeared, puffing and panting slightly as he waved at their little group. 

“J-judy… oh gosh the stairs… there's someone… uuuuug I shouldn't have had that last jelly filled…. here for you.”

Judy blinked, surprised by the panting cheetah's words. “For me? who is it?" 

in front of them clawhauser took several deep breaths, managing to stand straight before grinning down at her. “he said to say and I quote, Your devilishly handsome todd is here for your date.”

for several seconds there was silence following the cheetah's words. Judy felt her eyes widen, her ears standing straight up as heat began to creep up them until they felt as if they were completely engulfed in flames.  _ Oh I'm gonna kill him.  _

“A DATE? YOU HOPPS HAVE A DATE?!" 

The sound of shock was almost dripping from Wolfford's voice as the canid openly stared at her. next to him Fangmire elbowed wolfford in the side. Jack was looking at her now, an expression of amusement covering his grey and black face. “Todd? That means he's a fox?”

if it was possible Judy felt her ears burn even hotter.  _ Oh cheese and crackers now, everyone is going to think I'm- _

“Never took you for a Predo Hopps.” Francine's voice held a tone of good natured amusement in it.

the urge to pull out her gun and tase everyone around her was almost overwhelming. after several moments she managed to speak a few words. “th-thank you… Ben…”

in front of them clawhauser grinned widely, clearly loving her embarrassment. “no problem Judy. better hurry, he's quite the cutie; don't make him wait to long.”

for a moment she seriously considered jumping out of the window at the end of the hall. it was about 20 feet away, more than enough distance for her to build up enough speed to break through it. and they were on the second floor so… the fall might have been enough to kill her. next to her Jack chuckled softly and spoke. “well? go on. its almost quitting time anyway, and I can check in the evidence to the locker. Go enjoy your date.” Biting her lip she'd been about to protest when Jack spoke a little firmer. “Go on Judy."

Sighing in a mixture of defeat and humiliation Judy nodded, bidding everyone goodbye before hurrying through the hallways and towards the locker rooms to change.  _ THAT FOX! Showing up here! Telling everyone we have a date. Now everyone is gonna think I'm a Predo.  _ **_But aren't you a little? You do like predators after all, with their claws and teeth and sense of danger._ ** _ And for clawhauser to just say that in front of everyone… uggg I'm gonna get so much crap for this tomorrow.  _ **_Then again this may cut back on the workaholic jokes._ **

Growling to herself Judy changed quickly, stripping off her uniform before swapping them for her civilian clothes. As she finished to checked herself in the mirror that was stuck to her locker door. A light red and white plaid shirt with a t-shirt underneath and simple jeans. Not a bad look, but perhaps a little overly casual for a date. Vaguely she wondered what Nick was wearing, for a moment her mind constructed and image of the fox in a tuxedo complete with a tie. “Uggggg." Shoving her locker closed she quickly hurried through the precinct and out into the lobby and towards the waiting area for civilians. She could see him, tail flicking lazily as be smiled pleasantly at her, slowly getting to his feet as she got… nearer…

She paused for a moment, her eyes looking him up and down in a bit of shock. He looked… good… really good. He was wearing another dark black button up shirt, the top two buttons again being undone so his chest fluff was a bit more accented however unlike before he wore a sharp red tie, along with a pair of nice form fitting khaki pants. As she neared him she heard him speak. “Hello Judy. Ready for our date?"

She glared at him, annoyed at how casual he was being about having embarrassed her. her voice was an angry hiss when she spoke. “Why did you have to tell clawhauser we had a date? He's the precinct gossip, so now everyone will know by tomorrow!”

Nick nodded and shrugged. "I figured as much."

She stared at him, his words doing nothing to appease her. “Then why?!"

He chuckled again, that low soft chuckle that infuriated her. “Clawhauser called you a workaholic. Which means I'm not the only one who thinks you're uptight. If your co-workers seeing not being straight-laced they'll loosen up around you. That could help you make friends and make your life less stressful.”

She continued to stare at him. He DID have a point. It was no secret that she was always working. In fact it was common for her co-workers to tease her about how she seemed to spend more.time at work than at home. Would knowing she had gone on a date really change that? “Still wish you hadn't told clawhauser. Now he's never gonna stop bugging me about it.”

Nick shrugged and smiled again. “I sure he means well. Now come on, let's go."

Sighing in resignation Judy allowed herself to be half led out of the precinct and down the steps before speaking again. “So where are we going?"

Nick grinned. “I figured after a long shift you'd be hungry. So let's go to Tuscano's pizza just down the street.”

She blinked at him, a little taken aback by the simple thoughtfulness of his suggestion. She was pretty hungry, the sandwich she'd had at lunch had been ok but not overly filling. Stepping out of the building judy felt her face prickle slightly as Nick held the door open for her, giving her a large and seemingly genuine smile as she past. “So, how was your shift?"

She looked sideways at him, trying to figure out if he was being honest or just polite. After several seconds she responded. “It was… fine. Nothing super exciting.”

Nick grinned next to her. "Oh I bet that's not true. Come on officer, what did you do today?"

Judy sighed, shaking her head and looking away. "You don't wanna know. It's just all boring cop stuff."

Next to her Nick rolled his eyes. "try me officer. Unless you want me to tell you what and who I did today.” Her head snapped up going to stare at him with a mixture of shock and confusion. At the sight of her expression Nick chuckled. "exactly officer, so spill it. What did you do today?" 

Sighing Judy detailed what she'd done as they walked. At first she watched Nick closely, determined to stop talking the moment he showed the smallest sign of disinterest. And yet as she kept talking she found he showed no sign of disinterest, in fact he seemed to be getting more and more interested the longer she spoke. It was oddly refreshing. Usually no one wanted to hear about her cases. Her co-workers had their own, so they didn't want to hear about her's. Her parents… well she could have barely talk to them about her job without them worrying. Some of her brothers and sisters might have found it interesting, but they were all usually busy with their own lives and jobs. Several minutes later they arrived at the pizza place, again Nick held the door open for her before following her inside and up to the counter. Most officers knew of this place, the pizza was tasty and cheap and most importantly the owner gave them 10% off if they showed their badges. A quick flash of her badge and Judy ordered her usual. Vegetarian style pizza with a small soda to drink. Next came Nick, a large slice of Hawaiian pizza deep dish style and a soda as well.

When their pizza was ready they both left, moving to take a seat at one of the many tables that was set up outside the shop. The sun was almost gone now, it's last few days of light illuminating the sky in an almost eerie shade of orange and red. Biting into the pizza Judy felt her tail twitch with pleasure as the flavors filled her mouth.  _ Sooo good! _

Across from her Nick mirrored her sentiment, his ears twitching slightly with each bite he took. After several minutes of silence as they ate Nick spoke. “So want another slice?"

Sadly she shook her head. As much as she would have LOVED another slice the one she was already having was so high in calories that a second one would probably make her sick. “No thanks. I'm good."

Nick nodded, tearing another mouthful from his slice. “Ok." A sheet while later the pizza was gone leaving them both pleasantly full as they drained their sodas before getting to their feet. “That was... delicious."

Judy groaned in agreement. It was certainly better than the dinner she'd had planned for herself, just week old leftovers of takeout. As they dropped their garbage in the trash Nick looked at her. “Wanna walk through the park a little? It's on the way back.”

Judy cocked her head to look at him, her eyebrow rising a little. “Dinner AND a moonlit stroll? Oh my Mr Wilde, you do now how to make a bunny feel special.”

Next to her Nick grinned, a wide foxy grin that showed off his teeth which sent a small shiver up Judy's spine. “I know right? Play your cards right and you might just get some tonight fluff." As he spoke he gave his eyebrows a small suggestive wiggle, noting the way Judy's ears twitched slightly.

“Wh-wha… I… uh…”

He chuckled, swishing his tail so it brushed slightly against her leg as he passed. “Come on fluff. Let's go home before it gets to dark.”

She fell in next to him, following him from the pizza place and across the street into the small park that was on the other side. Instantly the air temperature dropped a few degrees as they entered the greener land. The path they were on was dimly light, with slightly more ornate than usual lamps casting sections of yellow light along the paved walk. “So… what… did you do… today?”

Her voice was low and a bit more timid than she was used to. She was sure she was about to be horribly embarrassed by any number of things he was about to say. But he had asked her about her day, and it seemed only polite to reciprocate. Next to her Nick shrugged. “Not much. Ran some errands, had to get groceries. Did some cleaning around the apartment. Did some reading, actually I finished my book so if you know any good ones let me know. And… that's about it.” She blinked at him, slightly surprised by how simple his day sounded. He seemed to be able to sense her surprise, as he turned and grinned at her. “What? Did you think I had nonstop sex everyday?”

For the third time tonight Judy felt her face prickle with embarrassment, heat rushing up her ears making her squirm a little as they walked. “I… no… um… I…” The sound of nick laughing made her break off. After several seconds she huffed a little. “Is embarrassing me really that amusing to you?"

Nick nodded. “Yup."

Huffing again Judy glared slightly at him. “Well how do I get you to stop?"

They had arrived at the apartment building now  their conversation pausing as they moved up the front stairs of the building; with Nick again holding the door open for her before they both made their way through the lobby and into the waiting elevators. Once the doors had dinged shut and begun to carry them upwards did Nick respond to her question. “If it bothers you that much I'll stop carrots. I know I can come off a bit… strong sometimes. But honestly, if you're just looking for a way to shut me up then,” he bumped her playfully with his hips.  “lighten up. Your badge is off. Let loose. Have a little fun. You had fun tonight, right?”

Falling silent Judy watched as the small light slowly moved along the list of floors. If she was being honest… yes, she had had fun today. Yes her co-workers knowing she had a date had been mortifying and she was certain she was going to be cornered about it tomorrow. But going to dinner, talking about her day, and even the walk through the park afterwards; they had all been more enjoyable than simply going home and being alone. As they reached their floor she nodded  “yes. I did have fun. So… thank you, for giving me an enjoyable evening.”

As they stepped out of the elevator and moved down the hallway Nick smiled. “Of course carrots. It's what I'm here for. I had fun too.” Coming to their respective doors Judy dug into her pocket to look for her key. Next to her Nick turned looking at her casually. “If you wanted, you could join me tonight. No reason your fun night has to end here. If you want.”

She looked at him, her ears tingling in response to his words. She knew what he was implying and she'd be lying if she said that the idea didn't cross her mind for a moment. The memory of his touch making her body twinge a little with want. But; “I'm sorry. Not tonight. I have an early shift tomorrow." 

Nick nodded, bowing his head for a moment. "ok. In that case.” A moment later he moved, stepping in closer to her for a second before pressing leaning over and planting a quick and friendly peck between her ears. The moment she realized what he was during Judy felt warmth bloom across her face. She wasn't embarrassed, no this warmth was different. It was more like… 

“Maybe we could do this again?"

Stepping back Nick nodded. “I'd like that. How about this weekend?”

Judy's ears perked slightly, a little taken aback by how soon he wanted to meet up again. “O-ok."

Nick grinned, reaching out to unlock his door. “It's a date then."

A moment later he was gone, leaving Judy alone in the hallway before she too went inside and closed her apartment door. for a few moments she leaned back, resting against the closed door as a smile spread across her face it HAD been a good night. it had been fun to go out and get some food even if he had teased her several times the company has been enjoyable.  _ Plus he looked pretty good in that shirt. Very sexy. _

she paused at that, halfway through pulling on her pajamas. there was no denying he did look attractive. and he clearly knew how to make her feel… really REALLY good. so maybe… maybe sometime she would take him up on his secondary offer. but not tonight. quickly shaking the thought from her mind she finished getting dressed for bed before clambering up and under the covers, grabbing her pulling and hugging it to her chest just as she did every ni-

*knock knock*

the soft thumping sound against her wall made her open her eyes, flicking towards the wall in time to hear Nick's voice softly call to her. “hey carrots?" 

"yeah?” her voice was soft and curious. what was he doing?

“goodnight." 

again Judy felt the odd bloom of warmth spread across her face. it had been a while since anyone had wished her a goodnight. it felt… good. “goodnight Nick." 

the smile didn't leave her face as she closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep almost instantly. 

 

\------

 

“ALRIGHT RABBIT SPILL IT!" 

Judy groaned. just as she'd expected the moment she'd stepped into the precinct she had felt people watching her. she'd managed to make it into the locker room though, and that was where she'd made her mistake. thinking no one would approach her while she was changing. in her defense it was a logical assumption. in three years she could only remember two other times someone had talked to her in here. now though…

she'd JUST finished pulling on her uniform when she'd closed the door to her locker and turned around it felt like half the precinct was standing there staring at her expectantly. she squirmed under their collective gaze, unused to being the center of attention. “Uh...hi?" 

in front of her Francine the elephant rolled her eyes. "Hello. NOW SPILL IT!" 

again Judy squirmed, doing her best to seem ignorant and nonchalant at the same time. “about what?" 

"HA! You know Judy, the date you had with the devilishly handsome todd last night!”

Judy's is widened, her face heating up slightly at the sound of the male voice. “CLAWHAUSER?! THIS IS THE WOMEN'S LOCKER ROOM!" 

Fangmire rolled her eyes. "And he's gay as the day is long. Enough stalling, spill it rabbit. Details NOW!” again she groaned. for a few moments she considered just making a run for it; booting to the door and sprinting as fast as she could from the nosy crowd of animals. Fangmire seemed to know what she was thinking, “Don't even think about it. we have Nialla, that leopard from SWAT on the other side of the door waiting to grab you if you run.”

“uggggg." taking a deep breath and Judy sighed, her foot tapping in mild annoyance. “fine. You get three questions." 

instantly the locker room began to echoed with the sounds of people calling out their question. after several deafening seconds Francine bellowed. “SHUT UP!" the locker room fell silent almost instantly. only then did the female elephant speak. "Who is he?”

Judy rolled her eyes. she supposed that was a logical question. “His name is Nick. NO, I won't give you his last name; you'd probably run a background check on him.”

as if to confirm her suspicions Judy heard someone mutter, “damn it" under their breath. 

Francine nodded. "what did you two do last night?”

this time she shrugged, that wasn't a hard question to answer. "We got pizza at Tuscano's and then he walked me home." 

francine's eyes narrowed slightly. "is that ALL?" 

Judy nodded, her eyes narrowing to match the elephants. “yeah. that's ALL. just cause I'm a rabbit doesn't mean I sleep with a guy on the first date.”

at that francince's eyes widened in shock. “what? n-no, I just meant did you kiss or anything at the end? I wasn't asking-" but the elephant's words broke off as a grin spread across Judy's face.  _ Ok, if this is what Wilde feel when he teases me; I get why he does it. _

after a few seconds Francine spoke one last time. “are you going to see him again?" 

the last question made Judy shifted, her face prickling and tingling slightly with embarrassment. “Um… we…”

clawhauser laughed. “That's a yes! awwww, Our little bunny officer has a boyfriend.”

instantly Judy felt the heat on her face grow. “Wh-what?! N-no! we're just friends!" 

Clawhauser grinned wider. “Does that mean you don't want him as a boyfriend? cause he's pretty hot. can I have him?”

Judy's face grew hotter. “Wh-what?! No!"

Clawhauser smirked at her, his voice teasing. “So you don't like him, BUT you don't want others going after him? Oh Hun you got it BAD!” 

gods it felt like her face was on fire. “I don't… we're just… We're just seeing what hap-”

but the rest of her protests were cut off by the sound of the PA crackling. a second later the VERY disgruntled voice of chief Bogo bellowed through the locker room. “IS THERE A REASON I'M MISSING HALF MY OFFICERS IN THE BULLPEN?! THIS IS A POLICE PRECINCT, NOT A SOCIAL CLUB! ANYONE NOT IN THEIR SEATS IN ONE MINUTE WILL HAVE PARKING DUTY FOR A MONTH!”

Seizing the moment Judy ran, darting sideways towards the door which she shoved open and bolted down the hallway. behind her she could hear the others trying to catch up. she beat them with several seconds to spare, having a chance to say a quick “sorry Chief" before rushing to take her seat as the others arrived. dropping into her seat next to Jack, Judy did her best to make herself seem small and unnoticeable, not a hard task since she was barely taller than the table when sitting down. 

as the last of the officer's took their seats Chief Bogo huffed and glared at them all. “Nice of you all to join us. now then..." she listened as Bogo doled out the assignments. not that she really needed to. since she and Jake were already on a case they were mostly just there to be counted as part of roll call. 

Afterwards as she can jack returned to their shared office Jack spoke casually. “So, how was your date?"

She groaned again.  _ Him too? _ “It was fine."

Next to her jack smiled and nodded. “Good, I'm glad."

After several moments of silence Judy raised an eyebrow. “That's it? Good? You're not gonna ask any other questions?"

Jack shrugged but shook his head. "Nope. No point. I figure clawhauser and Francine already interrogated you. And clawhauser is such a gossip I'll ask him about it later. Unless you want to tell me more.”

It was an open ended question, a tactic Judy recognized from her academy training. make the suspect think you can get the information another way and when they tell you they might reveal extra information. frowning at him Judy rolled her eyes. “Don't use interrogation techniques on me Jack.” Jake only chuckled, moving to push open the door to their office. As she stepped inside she sighed. Part of her wanted to keep quiet and just move on with their day. Another part of her was worried about what dramatic retelling of her simple answers the gossiping cheetah would give out when asked. “His name is Nick. We went out for pizza and then he walked me home. We made tentative plans to see each other again this weekend. There. No reason to go to clawhauser now.”

Across from her jack shrugged. “Sounds like a typical date.”

Judy rolled her eyes. "then why is everyone so nosy about it? Is it cause he's a fox and I'm a rabbit?”

Jack shook his head. "Nothing wrong with dating a fox. Hell I dated one for six months." 

THAT made Judy look up in surprise, her eyes widening. "What?"

Jack shrugged leaning back in his chair. “Yeah. Like… a year ago or so. An Arctic fox, named Skye. She was nice.”

Judy blinked finding herself momentarily stunned. Jack had been dating someone… for six months… last year. They'd been partner then, how hadn't she noticed?! Across from her jack seemed to know what she was thinking. “Relax hopps. It's not like I talked about her to you. You were giving off some serious 'work only’ vibes. So I kept it to myself.”

Judy sighed, a feeling of guilt sinking in her stomach. Had she really been so focused on the job that she'd made people think she didnt want to talk to them? “I'm… sorry.”

Jack shrugged. "it's fine. You'd just been promoted. You wanted to make a good impression can't blame you. Sides, it didn't last. So no harm or foul.”

She looked at him. "um… can I ask… why it didn't work out?" 

Jack fell silent, leaning back in his chair a thoughtful expression covering his face. After several seconds he spoke, his voice slow as if he were picking each word deliberately. “I guess… I didn't like feeling as if I was a second thought to her. I liked her… and she liked me. But she always made me feel like her duty to her clan came first.”

Judy cocked her head slightly. "How so?"

Jack sighed. “We'd make plans and then she'd have to cancel because something came up. Or she'd be busy helping someone and not respond to my texts for hours or days at a time. Eventually I realized I'd never have her full attention. So we ended it. We're still friendly, I see her occasionally. But… romance just wasn't in the cards.”

Judy remained silent, thinking out what Jack had said. After several moments she spoke. “Well I'm sorry things didn't work out.”

Jack shrugged. "just don't begrudge them for it. Foxes are DEEPLY connected to their clans and communities. It's ingrained in them. I don't even know if they realize they do it. They will always come first before an outsider. It's also why they're so hard to question. They don't like talking to outsiders.” At that Judy nodded. It was common knowledge foxes were nearly impossible to question either refusing to speak all to get her or giving simple one word answers making it as difficult as pulling teeth to get information from them. “But your fox seems nice, so maybe it'll work out between you two.”

Judy nodded, her face tingling slightly. If Jack knew what was really going on, that all of this was just an arrangement… 

“Now come on officer Hopps. We still have to make the world a better place.”

Jolting slightly Judy grinned as across from her jack laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not gunna lie folks, i had a ton of fun writing this chapter. 
> 
> between nick being all smooth in the precinct and the way judy was interrogated the next day, it was a blast


	6. Chapter 6

Slowly a pattern began to emerge. It started out slowly at first. Nothing fancy or overly original. Just two friends getting a bite to eat once or twice a week, in the evenings. Several times Nick showed up at the precinct, each time making a point to have clawhauser come find Judy to tell her he was there to pick her up. A task the flamboyant cheetah took great delight in, as did Judy's co-workers much to her annoyance. Each time she'd find the todd sitting in the little waiting room, a large grin on his face as she glared at him, hissing at him to stop embarrassing her like that. To which he would simply shrugged and tell her to lighten up. A few times as they'd left the precinct Judy had looked back, feeling her face prickle in embarrassment as she would find a group of her fellow officers watching them go. Next to her Nick would chuckle. “You gonna get interrogated tomorrow?"

“Probably."

“Well then, let's make sure the dinner is worth it."

And after several dinners, she could safely say they all were. The places they were were almost always nearby, something Judy was grateful for. After an entire days worth of work she wasn't in the mood to walk halfway across the city for food. And as they walked the two of them would chat, discussing each other's day and what they had done. For Judy this involved talking about her cases, voicing her frustrations when things didn't go as planned or her joy when she closed and solved one. It felt good to discuss them with someone. Talking them through with Jack while they were both at work was invaluable, the older rabbit's experience was impressive. But Nick's perspective always left her chewing her lip, her mind turning over whatever he'd brought up in a new light. It was like he could see everything she saw and turn it slightly, using all the same pieces of information but just rearranging them. It was interesting to say the least, and several times his advice and ideas had made her notice things she might have otherwise missed.

Usually the story of her day ended when they reached the restaurant they were eating at, and all further discussion was put on hold until after food had been consumed. The food itself was always delicious, managing every time to hit the spot and fill her in a way that made her smile and warm. After three years of eating quick microwave meals alone before crashing to bed, this was definitely an improvement. Then after dinner they would start to walk back home and Nick would talk about his day. Surprisingly Judy found that his day wasn't much different from hers. He may not have been a police officer but his approach to his job was with the same dedication. He genuinely seemed to care about those who came to him. His ears would flick and his tail would twitch as he talked, never revealing anything to tell her who his 'clients’ were, but giving her enough to understand or at least begin to understand their problems. In a way it was rather fascinating actually, just as Nick had said not all of them came to him for sex. Several came to him for advice in their marriage, worried that their partners were losing interest and growing bored. A few came to Nick for genuine companionship, spending time with the red fox as if he were their boyfriend. (When she'd first learned this she could remember her face prickling slightly. To anyone else SHE would be one of those mammals.) And while several mammals went to Nick strictly for sex, it was never because they were simply starved for it, but rather because they craved a certain kind of sex that they couldn't get elsewhere. (At this she'd again felt her face prickle and burn, the memories of Nick's touch on her body wafting through her mind) he even catered to a few makes, a revelation that had made her eyes widen at the time.

And then each dated ended the same way. With both of them standing at their doors, thanking each other for the fun time they'd had that night. A few times Nick had asked her if she'd like to join him for more, but she'd declined each time. She was having fun with things the way there were. There was no need to complicate or interfere with the way things were.

 

\---------

 

Judy Hopps was not having a good day, in fact she was probably having one of the worst days of her life. It had started like so many other days; waking up, coming to work being hounded for details on her date last night, before going to the bullpen for roll call. That day she and Jack had been given a new assignment. There had been an assault the night before. Someone had broken into an apartment building on the outskirts of Sahara square. The their had managed to rob nine apartments, making off with money and valuables while leaving a trail of broken windows and smashed glass. On the drive out there jack had warned her. “Be ready for one of the most infuriating days of your life hopps. This is gonna suck almost as bad as parking duty.”

At the time she'd stared at him confused. How could anything be worse than parking duty? When they first arrived on the scene it almost looked normal. The brown and clay colored building was perhaps a little shabbier than most of the buildings around it, but nothing seemed overly out of place. Several fox kits had been playing outside when they'd arrived, the group rolling, tossing and bouncing a ball between them in some kind of game. But as Judy and Jack shut off the cruiser's engine and stepped out the Kit's playing stopped, the ball rolling along the dusty dirt road unopposed. the tension in the building was almost palpable, with foxes giving them sideways looks as they made their way to the first apartment that had been robbed. watching as jack knocked on the door Judy's ears twitched slightly at the sound. of movement from inside for a few seconds before the door opened. “yes?"

Jack smiled pleasantly, showing the elderly tan female fox his badge. "ZPD ma'am, we're here about the break ins.”

the fox looked at him for a few moments before nodding. “ah, of course officers. come in, come in."

following jack into the apartment Judy soon found herself seated at a small table next to her partner. looking around the apartment judy felt her heart clench slightly as she found a photo had been smashed, it's frame now without it's glass. long several shelves voids in the dust told her a dozen or so items had been taken during the robbery. scanning the wall Judy blinked, slightly in surprise as she found a tapestry the exact same as the one hanging on Nick's, hanging from the wall. “Do you like my collection detective?"

turning to look at the elderly fox Judy nodded. "yes. I also noticed your tapestry of the nine tailed fox kurama."

the fox's eyes widened, clearly surprised by her words. "Yes, most foxes have some kind of effigy of our mother goddess in their home. she watches over us and protects us.”

Judy nodded. “that's what my friend said about her too."

the fox smiled and nodded. "your friend must trust you very much to talk about our goddess to you.”

She blinked, slightly taken aback by the foxes words. Did Nick trust her? Next to her Jack spoke. “We were hoping you'd be able to tell us what you know of the break in. If you saw anything what was taken. Things like that.”

the fox nodded, and they spent the next hour or so asking her questions and writing down her answers. it as mostly small things that had been taken, baubles and trinkets. a few pieces of jewelry, some small semi-precious stones carved into small figures and a handful of old coins. all together the value was probably around $800. through the hour the fox; who introduced herself later as Marci remained polite and kind, even offering them tea towards the end of the visit.

as they left the apartment Jack stared at the door, silent for several moments before speaking. “that was odd."

Judy cocked her head. "how so?”

Jack frowned slightly. “foxes usually don't like answering our questions. hell talking to them is like pulling teeth most of the time.”

Judy shrugged, motioning to the next apartment. “maybe these foxes are nicer than the others you've dealt with."

that however had proved to be incorrect. the next fox had been, well not rude but not helpful either. for one who wouldn't even completely open the door to speak to them, instead only opening it halfway so he could stand in the gap without them being able to see inside. when they'd asked him questions, he'd responded in short one or two word answers that seemed to become more and more exasperated the more questions they asked. after 15 minutes he apparently reached his limit, simply stepping back and shutting the door in the middle of one of Jack's questions. the next apartment was slightly friendlier, the middle aged fox opened the door all the way so she could talk to them and old her your kit in her arms. but she too gave short one or two word answers and in general seemed hostile to their questions. as was the next fox, and the next one, and the one after that. for the next five hours nearly every fox they spoke to was either rude, or unhelpful or just plain refused to talk to them.

finally as they made their way back to the car Jack chuckled. “that's more what foxes are like."

Judy frowned, her eyes flickering to the elderly fox's door as they passed by it. “I wonder why she was different?"

Jack shrugged. "who knows? maybe it was bec- WHAT THE FUCK?!”

Jack's voice turned into a shout of anger as they exited the building, finding that the cruiser they had left parked out front was NOT as the had left it. in bright green spray paint someone had tagged the vehicle, leaving the once pristine black and white siding now covered in some kind of odd symbol that Judy didn't recognize. as if to add insult to injury the back windshield of the cruiser had been smashed with a golf club which was still half embedded in the reenforced safety glass. rushing to the cruiser Judy's eyes widened and her nose wrinkled as she found a sickeningly pungent odor coming from one of the front wheels. “Is that…. did they… piss on our wheel? WHO THE FUCK DOES THAT?!”

Jack growled, hopping up and pulling the golfclub from the back windshield. “Fucking foxes." A moment later he hopped down and yanked open the door to the cruiser before climbing into the driver's seat and slamming the door so hard the vehicle shook. a moment later Judy followed him, climbing up into her seat before buckling her seatbelt while next to her Jack fumed. “god fucking damn it! we're trying to help them and they just cost the city a few thousand dollars in damages!”

unfortunately the chief seemed to agree. they'd barely set foot inside the precinct before his enraged voice allowed out for the second floor. “SAVAGE! HOPPS! MY OFFICE NOW!"

as they stepped into the office Jack tried to speak. "chief let me-”

"SHUT UP.” The deep growl in the Chief's voice told Judy instantly this was not going to be a pleasant conversation. in front of them from being his desk chief bogo glared at them. “I got a call from the motor pool a moment ago. maybe you can tell me; WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO YOUR CRUISER?”

Judy's ears twitched, instantly flattening against her back; half in response to the volume the chief was yelling at, and half out of fear. next to her Jack sighed. “it wasn't our fault chief. we were questioning the residents at the apartment building that was broken into. they did that while we were inside. we didn't know about it until we came back out.”

the chief didn't look like he cared, a vein throbbing in his forehead. “Then why the hell wasn't one of you with the cruiser?!”

This time it was Judy who spoke, her tone defensive. "why would one of us have stayed there? Standard procedure is for BOTH officers to-"

The flash in Bogo's eyes told her she'd said the wrong thing. “DO NOT QUOTE PROCEDURE TO ME HOPPS!"

she tensed, her heartbeat jumping several beats at the volume I which the chief was bellowing at them. she was sure half the precinct could hear the cape Buffalo's shouting. next to her Jack tried to regain control of the situation. “sir if-"

but Bogo held up his paw, making jack fall silent. after several seconds Bogo spoke, is voice a low rumble, half daring them to try and argue. “this case is out of your control. Both of you; turn it over to Fangmire and Wolfford.”

Judy's eyes widened. hand the case over? In the two years she and Jack had worked together they'd never been asked to had a case off to another team. “sir. we can han-"

the Chief's glare fell on her like a ton of bricks and although he didn't yell Judy could tell he was a hair's width away from doing so. “Clearly you cannot hopps. These foxes don't respect you and clearly think they can intimidate or walk all over you. And I won't have it. Not when I have city council members from species relations breathing down my neck to get this solved quickly. It was a mistake to give you two this case. Now, Hand over the case to Fangmire and Wolfford. THAT'S AN ORDER. Or else our two bunny cops can have parking duty for the rest of the year.”

Judy felt her face and ears burn with anger. She wanted to shout at the chief. the way the chief was speaking made it sound like he didn't think they could handle the case just because they were rabbits. that it was somehow their fault the police cruiser had been vandalized just because they hadn't been some bigger more intimidating species. as they both left the office Jack seemed to be even more angry than she was. the grey and black striped rabbit stalked towards Fangmire and Wolfford, slamming the case file and their notes so hard on the desk that it made several officer's jump and look up from their work. without saying a word Jack stormed away, heading not towards their office but instead towards the doors to leave the building. “j-jack?" Judy's voice was little more than a furious growl.

“Fuck today. I'm going home. see you tomorrow. Maybe. I'll see how I feel in the fucking morning."

biting her lip Judy checking her phone. it was 5 o'clock now, so it was only an hour from when they would normally leave and… they didn't have any work anymore. sighing to herself Judy looked to Fangmire, offering the female tiger a weak. “sorry about him. bad day."

Fangmire's questioning gaze softened slightly. “sorry to hear that.”

Judy nodded, turning away before going to the locker room to change. she could understand how Jack felt. it was humiliating being yelled at like that. being treated like their species made them less of a cop than the others. _As if species has anything to do with it it. I don't remember that tiger or cheetah or bear getting to Mark's in my class._ that was true. there had been 8 different species in her training class, each of them clearly having their own strengths and weaknesses. yet out of all of them SHE, a RABBIT had been valedictorian. she had performed and done better than all the larger more 'qualified’ species. and even after all that she had still been treated like a joke, was still BEING treated like a joke or some kind of charity case.

in a flash of anger she slammed her locker, making the thin metal rattle and bang loudly. Luckily she was alone so no one saw her outburst. Leaving the locker room Judy soon exited the building, making her way to the commuter train that took her home. She was trying to keep calm, but the harder she tried the more she wanted to start yelling and screaming. The chief had been so unfair. Being a rabbit had never stopped her from solving cases. Actually she's used it to her advantage several times, lulling criminals into a false sense of superiority before taking them down. She and Jack had closed… at least 60 cases over the last two years. But now because of what had happened… it was like none of that mattered. Grinding her teeth Judy forced herself to breath, getting off the train and heading towards her apartment.

As she stepped into her buildings elevator she pondered what to do with her extra hour. She could do laundry. But that thought for some reason just made her angrier. She didn't want to do laundry, she wanted to be working on this case. With a bit more force than she meant to she pounded her paw against the elevator button. As the elevator began to rise she sighed. She needed to calm down. Being mad at things that didn't deserve it wasn't helpful. And it certainly wasn't fair to anyone who might get caught in her wake. Yes, work had sucked today… about as bad as it could have… but it was within the Chief's right to reassign their cases. And frangmire and Wolfford were good cops. They'd be able to solve the case for sure. Stepping out of the elevator Judy did her best to let her anger go. Digging into her pocket she gripped her key, opening the door to her apartment and stepping insi-

“Mmmmmm."

The sound of the soft moan made her freeze, the door standing open behind her as she blinked. Was that?

“MMMMM!"

There is was again, louder this time; a soft groaning whimpering moan. A split second later it clicked in her brain and all the progress she'd made towards letting go of her anger vanished. _Great. Just FUCKING GREAT!_

in her new found anger she gripped her door, half slamming it closed behind her. This was just perfect. Their cruiser had been smashed up, they'd been forced to hand over a case, the chief clearly didn't think of her or Jack as real cops and now to top it all off Nick had one of his… whatever the fuck they were over. “Ugggggh!"

The sound of her angry groan echoed back at her. A shower. That's what she would do. She'd take a scalding hot shower and do her best to wash this shitty day off. The sound of a louder more insistent moan made her move a bit faster  gathering up a clean change of clothes before stepping into the bathroom and shutting the door firmly. As quick as she could she stripped off her uniform dropping it into a pile in the corner before turning on her radio and stepping into the shower and turning on the water. She tried to lose herself, to do like she always did. She'd learned long ago that showers could be magical, the beat of the music, the spray of the warm water, the feeling of her paws running through her fur. It was almost hypnotic, usually. This time though nothing quite felt right. The music was never any song she really liked, there were a few ok ones but for the most part the night's selection left her wanting. The water was also off, not getting as warm as she usually liked it, not that it was cold. It just wasn't the temperature she wanted it to be. Her paws… ok they did feel pretty good, working her shampoo and soap into her fur while massaging her skin. She allowed her eyes to drift closed, doing her best to sav-

_What would Nick's paws would feel like?_

Her eyes snapped open, slightly startled by the seemingly random thought. What the heck and had made her think that? She leaned against the wall of her shower, resting her forehead against the cool albeit older tile. Ok… so… maybe… she was… just a tiny bit curious. As a fox he'd have claws, claws that could reach through her fur to her skin. At that thought her skin prickled a bit, a hazy and half blurry memory filling her mind. Her, on her back, with Nick's claws drifting down her chest and stomach, heading towards-

“O-ok.” She spoke to herself, her voice shaking slightly. "deep breaths Judy. You're just… lonely. You had a bad day and you wish you had some company. But Nick is… busy… so… so just forget it.” she sighed, her shoulders slumping. _You're pretty pathetic right now. A boss who doesn't see you as a cop. A job that makes people look at you with confusion and disgust, and now you're thinking of a man who is spending time with you as part of his 'job’. Pathetic._

Shutting off the water Judy stood there in her shower, allowing the water to drip from her fur. Maybe she had just been fooling herself, making herself think things were getting better lately. Having dinner with Nick was nice, there was no denying it. As embarrassed and annoyed as she got with him for announcing it everytime, or for her co-workers grilling her about it the next day… she really did find herself looking forward to it. He was nice to talk to, never judging her or her ideas. Instead he politely listened, offered input where he could and even praised her when she did something good or unexpected. She'd genuinely come to value the time they spent together. But… it was all an act… she may not have been paying him… but…

She bit her lip as she felt tears well up in her eyes. What did he really think about her? Before  when they'd fought he'd said that he cared for her. That he didn't want to see her hurt. Did that mean he thought she was out of place? That she shouldn't be a cop? That she should just be like every other doe? for some reason that thought bothered her, it made her heart clench painfully as she grabbed her towel and began to dry herself. she did her best I lose herself in the mindless task, rubbing the towel over her fur a bit harder than she usually would. _he probably thinks you're some dumb unstable bunny who is crazy for wanting to be a cop._

a slightly pained sob came from her at that thought. why did she care? he wasn't her boyfriend. they weren't dating. hell she didn't even fully understand what he did for a living. but… he was the closest thing to a real friend she had. in the last to months she'd spent more time with him than any other non-work related mammal in the city. but now…

exiting the bathroom Judy felt a wave of relief was through her as she found no moaning coming from next door. _thank gods._ she honestly didn't know what she would have done if they'd still been going at it. dropping her still wet towel into the dirt clothes hamper she stood there naked, the silence of her apartment deafening. was this her life now? still no real friends outside of work? A boss who thought she and her partner were a joke. and a 'friend’ would was spending time with her probably out of pity more than any actually kind of friendship? suddenly it felt like everything came crashing down around her. her eyes watered as she pressed her paws to them. this was it wasn't it? this was her life now. a pathetic barely worth it life. yes she'd accomplished becoming a cop, but not one that was taken seriously. not one that was treated with respect but instead pity and contempt. her sides shook as she struggled to breath, her sobbing making her feel almost light-headed. This was supposed to be the best years of her life. She was young, motivated and full of energy. And yet she'd trapped herself and now-

A soft knock at the door made her jerk, her head swinging to look at the door to her apartment. After a few seconds a soft voice spoke through the door. “Carrots, it's me. Open up."

the sound of Nick's voice made her eyes widen in shock. had he heard her? “j-just a minute!" she scrambled, grabbing the first thing she could find to cover herself, a huge oversized T-shirt for some band she'd liked back when she'd been a kid. smoothing the fabric Judy made sure everything important was covered before rushing to the door just as Nick knocked again. pulling open the door she did her best to seem normal. “Nick, what a pleas-"

but Nick cut her off, his tongue concerned while he looked at her closely. “What's wrong?"

 _Shit._ "w-wrong? I don't know what you mean. nothing is wrong.”

Nick stared at her, clearly not believing her. “Judy," the use of her first name made her squirm a little. “what's wrong?"

again she shook her head, trying to seem believable. “N-nothing. I'm ok."

in front of her Nick sighed. "Judy, don't lie. you're terrible at it. I KNOW something is wrong. you were home and hour earlier than you usually are. you took a shower that lasted over half an hour and I heard you crying.” in front of her Nick knelt down, looking her in the eyes, a clear expression of concern covering his face. “Talk to me. please. what's wrong?"

his eyes were almost hypnotic, pulling her into the beautiful shade of green as she took a deep breath. “I… I had… a REALLY bad day at work.”

Nick cocked his head. “what happened?"

she sighed, her shoulders slumping in defeat. she might as well tell him. “Well, Jack and-"

but Nick cut her off, his voice a little amused. “wait a second carrots. this is the part where you invite me inside. I'd be more comfortable hearing about your bad day on your couch rather than on my knees in the hallway.”

blinking Judy felt her ears tingle slightly, party because of Nick's innuendo but as a result of forgetting her manners. “Ohmygosh. I'm so sorry. please come in.”

in front of her Nick chuckled, getting to his feet before moving into her apartment, heading towards the couch and dropping himself onto it. after a few moments he pays the cushion next to him. “sit."

she didn't argue, dropping her into the-

“wh-whoa!"

Nick moved, bending over to grip her ankles before pulling the up and over so she was sitting completely on the couch with her feet in his lap. “now then, tell me what happened today." as he spoke Nick's paws moved, pressing against the bottom of her feet in a pleasant massage. taking a deep breath Judy spoke, retelling him about her day. how it had started out normally, about how she and Jack had been assigned the case. how the foxes at the apartment, with the exception of the first elderly fox had been rude and done everything short of refusing to talk to them. she told him of how she and Jack had come out to find their cruiser vandalized and how the chief seemed to blame them for it and had shouted at them so loudly that she was sure half the precinct had heart it. and most importantly how the chief had forced them to hand the case over. telling them he never should have given the it in the first place. all the while Nick remained silent, speaking only when she stopped and looked to him. “fuuuuck. that is a rough day."

Judy nodded, remaining silent for several more moments. "yeah… it wa-ah!"

she yelped, startled as Nick bent one of her toes, making it pop loudly. from where he sat on the couch Nick chuckled. “well… what if… I told you something that could help?”

she blinked at him. “hel-ah!"

again he popped one of her toes before nodded. "yes. Foxes don't like it when outsiders meddle in our business. and from the sounds of it, it was a fox who committed these robberies. so that has everyone extra on edge. but… there is something you can do to make the foxs talk… a little more to you.”

pulling her foot softly from his grip Judy cocked her head. “what is it?"

across from her Nick fixed her with a firm gaze before speaking after several moments of silence. “you have to promise me first. you cannot tell anyone else. no one. not even Jack your partner. This MUST remain a secret.”

Judy looked at him. If any other mammal had said that she'd have thought they might be joking. But the seriousness in Nick's voice was unmistakable. Slowly she nodded. “Ok. I promise."

Across from her Nick leaned back on the couch for a minutes, his eyes watching her closely. “The next time you speak to a fox… after you say hello… say the phrase 'para oum tholleum’. You'll find they'll be more willing to speak to you then.”

Judy blinked, repeating the phrase in her head. She'd never heard any of those words before. “What does that mean?"

Nick shrugged. "roughly translated, it means ‘I seek the truth’ in ancient vulpine."

Judy cocked her head in surprise. "Vulpine? Foxes have their own language?" She hadn't expected that. It was true most species did have specific ways of communicating to each other. Even rabbits, had a series of simple symbols they used to note things like the safety of an area or the availability of food. But few species had their own true language.

Nick nodded. “Yeah. We do. Although most don't speak it fluently. Usually only foxes with positions of power or education do. Most others just know one or two phrases. But all foxes know that one. It's the first one we're taught.”

Nodding Judy looked to Nick, remembering what the elderly fox had said before. “Thank you… for trusting me with this.”

Nick looked to her before smiling. As he did so an odd warmth spread through Judy's face.

 

\------------

 

Judy Hopps was horny. It was as simple as that. She'd woken up that day and known instantly. She felt hot, not just hot STIFLING. As if she were stuck in some steamroom with the heat on maximum. Sweat coated her fur as she lay in bed, her mind racing with thoughts of sex and lust. She barely ever noticed her paw drifting down between her legs, while her other went to one of her nipples, gently rubbing it as she'd learned to do so many years ago. The pleasure rushed through, making her back arches and a soft moan slip past her lips. It felt good, there was no denying that. Like scratching an itch she'd been ignoring for months now. Her heartbeat quickened as her fingers worked, making her nerves buzz and tingle with pleasure. Gods it felt so good.

*Knock knock*

“Having fun carrots?"

Gods the sound of his voice Judy made her hornier, her finger slipping deeper inside her as she moaned louder.

“I'll take that as a yes."

She could hear the smirk on his voice, it just made her want him more. His voice making her ache with a want she'd almost never felt. “N-ni-nick.. i-"

But a soft chuckle cut her off. "relax carrots, I'll be there in a moment."

And indeed less than a minute later he was stepping through her door, his tail flicking amused while he looked at her. She felt her face heat up, imagining how she must look to him. Whatever he thought he kept it to himself, instead seemingly to close across the room and-

“Mmmmmm!" The feeling of him moving onto the bed sent a jolt through her, somehow making the pleasure she was feeling stronger.  Silently he moved until he was leaning over and looking down at her. Then a new feeling, bringing with it a surge of pleasure that made her fur stand on end. She felt his claws prickle her skin teasingly, pressing against her chest, lazily drifting sideways until they found what they are looking for. “AHHH!"

Above her Nick grinned, before leaning down. The breath she'd just managed to inhale exploded from her lungs, forced out by a ragged gasp as she felt  his lips press against her fur. His tongue came out a second later, gently running through her fur and around her nipple which sparked her with pleasure and hardened under the attention. A moment later she felt his other paw brush against her hip, gently holding it while his thumb and claw drew small circles in her fur. She watched as his eyes flickered up to look at her. A second later the urge hit her like a truck, stronger than anything she'd ever felt in her life. Her paws left herself, grabbing Nick's shoulders and pulling him up to her so she could crush her lips against his. It was like taking an ice cold drink in the middle of Sahara Square. Like she was standing back on that graduation stage being called valid-victorian. Like standing in the fields back home as the winds blew through them making it seem like she was on another planet. Fireworks exploded in her brain as him mouth opened, both their tongue coming to press against the others in a soft dance. Gently he pressed down against her, his weight pinning her slightly to the mattress; only making things ever more perfect in that second.

A then suddenly the moment ended, she felt nick's paw press against her chest, keeping her pinned as he pulled back and broke the kiss. For a second she whimpered, her body furious that the contact had been broken. But that angry whimper changed, becoming pleasurable as he leaned down and nipped at her jaw and neck. His teeth brushed against her skin, making her gasp. He began to drift downwards nipping and kissing her neck, then collarbone, chest and stomach. She bit her lip  squirming as she felt his neck press against her, running teasingly her with what she knew was coming. His breath tickled her stomach as he pressed his nose against her, making her feel it twitch as he drew lower and lower with an agonizing slowness. “n-n-nick!”

it feels like her fur is on fire. from his place by her hips Nick chuckled and kept going at his own pace, drawing the last few inches out and making them feel like miles. then a rush of pleasure, so strong it made her back arch and her mouth fly open, her toes curling as she feels Nick's tongue brushes against her folds. as her back arches, Nick's paws moved, drifting down her sides before slipping under her and going to her rear before lifting her and-

“wh-wha-what!"

suddenly she's half upside down, her legs up in the air while he lifts her hips. as he moved her his grip moves, pulling her closer to him so her back presses against is chest while his paws shift to her front, running along her legs and guiding them into place on either side of his neck. her knees bend a moment later, hooking over his shoulders and clenching against is back to keep her from falling. Nick chuckles, his paws rubbing and squeezing her hips gently before-

“Mmmmm!"

there was no holding back the moans as she felt his tongue work. for a time focusing on her outer most folds, giving quick teasing licks that made her hiss and gasp as quick flashed of pleasure wracked her body. it was unlike anything she'd ever felt or done before. her paws scrambled and grabbed at the blankets, one of them finding Nick's knee and grabbing it for stability as her back again arches, pressing her head firmly into the blankets. his tongue was moving now, no longer dancing and lapping around her outsides but now-

“Naaaaaaa!”

the feeling of his wet and hot tongue slipping inside her is almost mind numbing. feeling it slip inside, slowly working it's way deeper and deeper brought with it a level of ecstasy she honestly wasn't sure she'd ever felt before. her hips bucked and humped against his muzzle, feeling his tongue move and squirm around inside her as she did. she could feel it, that fiery white hot ball in her stomach. it had appeared the moment he'd set his paws on her but was now starting to shrink and burn hotter. she felt almost out of control, her hips moved on their own, while she struggled to breath from the constant stream of moans. and then she felt it, Nick's tongue slipping that last hair's width deeper; enough to find the bundle of nerves buried deep inside her body.

instantly her body locked up, her legs tightening around his neck, as her brain shut down; unable to function because of what was about to happen. a second later it hit her, like a sledgehammer to her chest. the world fell away, making her feel like she was floating. she could feel his grip on her body; firm and secure. he wasn't going to let her go anywhere; she didn't want to go anywhere. the white hot sun of pleasure in her stomach exploded, sending shockwaves of ecstacy through her body, making her twitch and shake uncontrollably. she knew she was screaming, she could hear herself; a long almost painful sounding scream echoing around them. she could feel it, even through the blinding almost mind numbing sensations rippling through her body. his warm wet perfect tongue was still moving, slipping deeper inside her, filling her in a way she'd never been before. her insides clamped down on it, trying to keep it in place. when she failed it just made her scream again, a second orgasm slamming into her seemingly in the middle of the first one. she felt dizzy, her lungs aching and burning from barely being able to breath. Her arms and legs were trembling and her eyes had clamped themselves shit tight. A minute, an hour, a day, a year; time didn't have a meaning anymore. All she could do was cling to the fox pleasuring her and her blankets and pray she didn't die.

She must have passed out at some point; one moment she was upside down drowning on pleasure and ecstasy and the next she was laid out across the bed. Next to her Nick was lazily running his paw over her stomach. “Hey, welcome back."

She groaned turning to look at him. “W-wow."

Nick grinned and chuckled. “Glad you enjoyed that."

Rolling onto her side Judy inhaled, catching for the first time a slight musk smell on the air. A slightly knowing smile spread across her face. “I'm not the only one it seems."

Nick rolled his eyes. “Why yes officer hopps, having my tongue buried inside your pussy did arouse me a bit. But don't flatter yourself to much.”

A smirk spread across her face. "awww. Does that mean you like me Mr Wilde. Do I **arouse** you?"

Next to her his eyes narrowed slightly. "careful officer, or I might think you're trying to challenge me.” his tone was low and husky, but the smile across his face told her it was all a game.

She grinned at him, rising to his bait. “Maybe I am.”

Nick raised an eyebrow. “Stakes?"

Her grin grew. “If I win then I get you, tied up, blindfolded and helpless for me to do anything I want to you. ALL NIGHT.”

Nick chuckled. "and if I win… you have to tell your co-workers about it." Her eyes went wide. He couldn't be serious. His smirk told her he was. “Having second thoughts?"

She shook her head, doing her best to ignore the slight burn of embarrassment across her face. “N-no! It's a deal! First one to get the other one horny enough to fuck loses.”

Nick grinned and nodded. “Alright. Get dressed and ready to go.”

She blinked at him, startled. “H-huh? Go where?"

Nick chuckled. “youll see."


	7. Chapter 7

_Sweet cheese and crackers, what have you gotten yourself into now Judy?_

Next to her Nick grinned, smirking sideways at her as they stood in the lobby. "Want to save us some time and admit defeat now Carrots?”

His cocky words made her steel herself, glaring at him before thumping her foot in annoyance. "N-no. I was just… caught off guard is all. I didn't know a place like this existed in the city.”

Nick chuckled, his tail flicking lazily from side to side and he strode forward and up to the counter and the Yak sitting behind it. "Hey Yax. How's it going?”

The yak stirred, shaking his overgrown hair out of his eyes before looking down at Nick for a moment. "Hehehe Nick Wilde. Been ages man. How you been?"

Nick shrugged, casually leaning against the desk. "I been good. But I felt it was time to reconnect with my… natural side. Oh and I brought a friend.” Nick shifted, turning to nod at Judy who smiled in what she hopped was a pleasant expression as the yak looked at her. "She's never been to a place like this before."

The yak smiled back at her. "Well welcome to the mystic tantra naturalist club. Come in, take it all off and just relaaaaax.” as he spoke the yak closed his eyes again and resumed his meditation.

After a moment Judy felt Nick grab her arm and lead her away from the front desk and down a small hallway which came to an end with a small curtain of beads. As they neared the beaded curtain Nick chuckled. "Last chance to give up now hopps. There's no shame in admitting your beat. I'm sure your pals at the precinct are just dying to know what you and I got up to last week.” As he spoke Judy felt Nick's tail brush against her hips making her jerk slightly and glare at him.

"Yes. Yes there is." She took a deep breath, steeling herself for what she was about to do. It was just being naked. She did that all the time. Hell growing up she'd shared a communal bath with 127 brothers and sisters. A few dozen mammals; that would be easy. Right?

determinedly she walked through the beaded curtain, finding herself standing in a large locker room similar to the one at the precinct. nervously she looked around, noting a pair of otters that were leaving the locker room through a door on the far wall. her face heated up a bit more as she found both otters were completely nude. "You coming Carrots?"

turning at the sound of Nick's voice Judy watched as the red fox reached back, tugging and pulling the light blue shirt he was wearing off before tossing it into an open locker. taking a deep breath she nodded, moving so she could sit in a small wooden bench while she stripped. for a moment she paused, trying to figure out what to take off first. next to her Nick had moved on to his pants, lifting his legs of the floor so he would wiggle and work his pants down exposing the pair of blue and white briefs he was wearing. taking another breath Judy made her decision, her paws going to hem of her shirt before lifting it up and over. next to her Nick let out a soft purr, his tail suddenly wafting against her side making her gasp and jump a little before glaring at him. "Pervy fox.”

Next to her Nick stuck out his tongue before reaching down and-

_S-sweet cheese and crackers._

 Judy felt her face burn, her gaze quickly looking away but not before catching sight of Nick's almost sculpted hips and his sheath. _Thank Gods he's not hard._ She forced herself to breath, deep slow breaths just as they'd taught her to do at the academy. Slowly she moved, reaching down to unbutton her pants before slowly pulling them do-

“Ba da da ba da BAAAA!"

again she glared at the fox next to her, his inclusion of a stripper theme not helping her embarrassment. "S-stop it."

Again he grinned at her. "You're no fun.” she continued to glare at him for a moment before closing her eyes and taking the plunge, her thumbs hooking under her pants and her underwear's waistband before pulling them both down and away. For several seconds there was silence, the sudden knowledge that she was nude flashing in her brain like a neon red sign while making her clamp her eyes shut. After several seconds Nick chuckled. "Relax Carrots. You're nude, not wrestling a T-Rex. Open your eyes.”

Slowly she did as he said, opening her eyes to find him smiling pleasantly at her. "There. Not so bad huh?"

She wanted to glare at him. To tell him to be quiet and to stop patronizing her. And yet… I'll she could do was giggle nervously. In truth it was a little exhilarating, being here, about to do this. It was… exhilarating and exciting and left her feeling oddly giddy. After a few moments she shifted, turning to look over at him. "N-now w-what?"

Nick grinned at her before jerking his head towards the door. "Now we go and enjoy the club." As he spoke Nick stood  turning to offer his paw to her which she took. Closing their lockers Nick and Judy turned, heading towards the door and the rest of the club. For a few seconds she hesitated, she'd never done anything like this before. And yet that feeling vanished almost at once. Yes she was nervous, yes she was embarrassed, and yes she was pretty sure she'd blush herself to death by the end of the day. And yet… she was excited. This was going to be fun.

 

\-----------------

 

The first thing that struck her was a soft breeze, it kicked up around her brushing softly through her fur in a way she'd never felt before. It sent small shivers up her spine, making her squirm a little as the door to the locker room closed behind them. "So, what would you like to do first?"

It was a simple question, and yet she didn't know how to answer it. Honestly she didn't know what she wanted to do. in front of them a large open pool dominated the large courtyard. Inside the crystal clear water a dozen or so mammals of various sizes and species were playing volleyball. Even as she watched a female elephant leapt from the water, smashing the volleyball back to the other side of the net. One of the other mammals, a male black bear roared slightly as the ball hit the water; sending a wave from its impact. Just beyond the pool seemed to be some kind of sitting area, with a straw style hut serving as some kind of bar or place to get food. There were several sections of open grass, with various mammals laying out in the warm sunlight. And along the walls of the courtyard were several signs next to doorways leading to other parts of the club. “U-um… maybe… we could walk around… for a bit?”

Part of her wanted to run back into the locker room put her clothes back on and never return here. The idea of walking around… the worry that someone might recognize her…

Next to her Nick seemed to know what she was worrying. "Just breath Carrots." To reassure her, he leaned over a little; taking her paw into his and giving it a gentle squeeze. When she looked up at him he smiled reassuringly. "No one will say anything if they recognize you. It's one of the rules of the club. Actually it's the first rule. Rule number one of the naturalist club, we do not discuss the naturalist club or anything that happens here.”

She did as he'd said, taking a deep breath that filled her lungs to their limit before slowly exhaling. "O-ok. I'm good."

Next to her Nick smiled, giving her paw another reassuring squeeze before slowly leading her along one of the stone and sand paths that wound through the club. It was off if she was being honest. When they were kinds all species went to civility lessons, which taught them how to ignore or suppress certain actions or instincts that weren't acceptable in modern society. But here those rules didn't seem to apply. On the far side of pool was a grouping of trees, with several large bears rubbing and grinding against them; each of them grunting and growling in pleasure as they scratched. In the lounging area a large black panther had one of his legs stretched up into the air as he casually licked the fur on it. Despite her brain telling her not to Judy's eyes drifted down the Panther’s body to his….

_Sweet cheese and crackers._

A moment later the Panther's head turned to look at them, catching her gaze for a moment. A casual smile spread across the Panther's face as he arched his leg a little higher, giving her a better view of his-

_SWEET CHEESE AND CRACKERS!_

She hurried to keep up with Nick, who was a few steps ahead. They were on the other side of the pool now. More open spaces met her gaze. A few groups of mammals we're gathered around. A group led by a large elephant were doing what appeared to be yoga while in another area wolves were busy throwing a frisbee amongst themselves before catching it not with their paws but their teeth. "See anything you like?"

She bit her slip, her face still a bit warm from everything that was happening. "I… uh… its… it's… ok.”

Nick chuckled. "You're soooo uptight Carrots. Come on, I know what we're gonna do." Nick sped up, half guiding half pulling her along and to one of the doorways along the side of the courtyard. Moving through a large brick archway Judy allowed Nick to lead her down a short hallway of doors before stepping out into another smaller courtyard. In front of them several mammals we're laid out, simply laying on the grass while others knelt around them or in the case of one large rhino actually crawled around on top of them. "Come on Carrots. A massage will do you some good.” Judy blinked; A massage? She watched as he moved, finding a nearby empty patch of grass before leaving down and stretching out. After a few moments he spoke, his tail twitching slightly as he looked at her. "Come on Judy. Come lay down and get a massage." Biting her lip she did as he'd suggested, moving to lay a small ways next to him. He grinned at her. "You'll like this. This place gives the best massages.”

She squirmed a little, the feeling of grass on her bare legs and hips just another reminder that she was naked. "S-so… how does this wor….”

her voice drifted off as she felt a firm touch press against her back and shoulders. For a few moments there was resistance, then the soft sounds of cracking and popping as her back gave in sending a few small shivers up her spine. The downward pressure moved, slowly traveling down her spine making it pop too. She shifted a little, turning her head back and up to see who was touching her, her eyes finding a young male lynx cat who smiled pleasantly at her before pressing down again on her lower spine. "MMMMMMM." _Ok… that feels good. Really good._

Above her the lynx masseuse spoke softly. "Haven't seen you before. First time here?"

She nodded. "Y-yeah.”

The lynx chuckled. "Ok. I'm Toni.”

She nodded again. "I'm… Judy."

Toni smiled. "Nice to meet you Judy. So here's how this works. Everyone gets 30 minutes. I can give you just about any kind of massage you want, even a rump massage if you like. Although you're in the wrong courtyard if you want anything more… intimate.”

She blinked, propping herself up on her elbows slightly to look back at him. "Intimate?"

Toni nodded, when she still showed no signs of understanding he chuckled. "A massage that ends in sex."

Judy felt her face jump several degrees with embarrassment. This place offered something like that? Toni seemed to know what she was thinking. The lynx chuckled and moved, his paws coming to run along her back, his claws working through her fur to her skin. "Relax. Like is said, you're in the wrong place for that. Sides, it's not like we actively offer that kind of thing. But,” Toni's claws drifted a little to the left, scratching along Judy's side. "With everyone being nude and being 'all natural’ things are bound to happen. So management just put up some signs and said IF you wanna do that kind of stuff, do it in these areas.”

Judy nodded still a bit unsure of what to think. But her attention was pulled away as next to her Nick let out a low groan making her look over. For a moment she lay there, her brain half frozen at the sight. Nick had shifted and was laying on his back now, his paws were behind his head and his eyes were closed in an expression of bliss. That wasn't what made Judy freeze though, no it was the sight of the rabbit who was straddling Nick's legs and running her paws through his chest fluff and down his stomach that did that. For a moment Judy felt something bloom in her chest, a feeling of churning boiling… something. A something that practically roaring at her to grab the rabbit by the ears and drag her away from HER fox. She actually started to move, as if she really was going to grab the rabbit and-

 _Wait… she looks… familiar._ Her eyes narrowed as she looked the rabbit up and down. She did look familiar, with a small jolt Judy realized two things. One, the rabbit wasn't a rabbit but a hare. Two, it was the same hare she'd seen leaving Nick's apartment several months ago. It was like someone had thrown a bucket of cold water over her. The burning feeling inside her stomach vanished immediately, instead replaced by…

 _What the hell was that about?_ Next to her Toni shifted his attention to her lower back, his claws masterfully finding all the right spots to scratch. She shook her head slightly, doing her best to quiet the thoughts that were starting to sound off. Thoughts about why she'd reacted so strongly and… why she'd called Nick 'her fox’. She pushed those thoughts away, instead forcing herself to look away and close her eyes. This wasn't why she was here. If he wanted to get a massage by some bimbo he was sleeping with on the side that was his choice. She was here to relax and unwind. _Relax Judy, just ignore him. He's probably just doing it to mess with you anyways._ That must be it. They did have a bet going after all. This must have been one of his tries to embarrass her. That thought made her tail twitch. She was not about to lose this challenge. Not when the prize was something that would wipe that smug little smile off the fox's face.

 

\------------

 

Half an hour later Judy groaned as she felt her masseur's paws leave her body. Nick had been right, that was the best massages she'd ever had. every muscle I her body felt relaxed, as if she didn't have a care in the world. next to her Nick mirrored her groan, Toni and the hare slowly moving on to the next mammals waiting. slowly shifting Judy spoke. "Now what?"

Nick groaned again, stretching his legs and arms; his paws tensing and half clawing at the air. "I don't know about you, but I wanna soak in the hottub." _Oh good yes._

slowly she got to her feet, noting as she did so that they wobbled slight from how relaxed she felt. it took only a few steps for her to regain her footing though, and soon she was following Nick out of the massage courtyard and down another dimly lit stone hallway before emerging out into another wide open space. she'd heard the place before they'd even set foot inside, the sound of bubbling churning frothing water echoing round the entire space. hundreds of hot tubs and jacuzzis had been sunk into the ground, masking the entire courtyard in a seemingly perpetual fog of steam and mist. they paused for a moment before going further, Nick showing her a large rack of towels which they grabbed before slowly moving into the courtyard. several of the tubs were taken, mammals lounging and soaking in the hot water. but after a few moments they found one for mammals of their size and after setting their towels down next to the tub; slowly slipping into the warm water.

 

"AAAAAAAAH."

the warm water felt heavenly, better than any bath she'd ever taken. the feeling of the bubbles moving around tickled her fur, making her sink lower and lower into the water until she was up to her neck. next to her Nick did the same, his eyes drifting closed as he leaned back. "Gods I'm kill to have one of these at home."  

she nodded in agreement. it did feel amazing, somehow even better than the massage they'd just gotten. so much that was seriously considering pushing back her plans to embarrass Nick until after they were done. she glanced at the fox, noting his his eyes were closed and his head was resting against the edge of the tub. her timing wouldn't get any better. she moved, lazily swimming and drifting closer to Nick who opened one eye to watch her. "Enjoying yourself."

she looked at him, feigning fatigue a little. "Yeah. but you know… I can think of something even better.”

Nick watched her, his yes other eye opening. "Oh, what? they don't let booze in here.”

she smiled, doing her best to look casual as she slowly drifted closer and closer to him; her paws softly treading water until-

in front of her Nick reacted slightly, tensing a little as her paws drifted across his hips. slowly he raised an eyebrow at her. "What are you playing at Carrots?"

she smirked at him, pretending to be surprised at what her paws had touched. "Oh I'm sorry, is that a private place? does the foxy not want to be petted there?”

Nick's eyes narrowed. "Oh, if it's THAT you wanted," suddenly he moved, leaning forward to grab her by the shoulder and-

"Wh-wha-hey!"

for a moment she squirmed under his grim, unsure of what he was doing or about to do. but a moment later she found herself pulled into Wilde's lap, his paws drifting down from her shoulders and instead running down her sides to her hips. huskily Nick whispered into her ear. "Is the rabbit feeling frisky again? did the big bad lynx make her randy and horny?”

she bit her lip, cursing his ability to turn situations around on her. _No, no don't give i-in… oh gods._

she inhaled sharply, her chest growing slightly as she felt his paws dip lower, drifting down her legs before gently spreading them a bit. she bit her lip, doing her best to stay focused on her plan. she could still do this. "W-what about you? th-that hare was practically r-riding you." as she spoke she leaned back a bit, her own paw drifting down his stomach and hips to between his legs. the soft groan he let out told her she had found he target, her paw gently cupping and rubbing the slowly growing head of his foxhood. behind her Nick chuckled huskily.

"Trying to finish what she started?” she shuddered a bit the feeling of his paw drifting sideways to gently brush against her entrance making her heart jolt a bit.

"M-maybe.” she did her best to ignore his fingers. To push past the feeling of them gently stroking her entrance and to instead work her own paw, rubbing and squeezing his rapidly growing foxhood until he let out a soft pant, his organ slipping free of its sheath and rising to it's full extension. She gasped a bit, he heartbeat quickening as she felt his warm hard length press against her back.

"Well then..." It was a quick movement, Nick's paws gripping her hips and lifting her up slightly so his organ could shift slip between her legs. She gasped, a kind of shudder rushing through her as she felt his shaft brush against her entrance. "Get to it." His voice was low, almost a growl. The faintest trace of amusement tainted it though, it made her fur bristle and her tail twitch in annoyance. She huffed, both paws slipping below the water to cup and encircle his flesh. She inhaled sharply, squirming a little in his lap as her paws tentatively explored his length. He was… big, had to be at least… six… maybe seven inches long; and so thick she had to use both paws to encircle the whole thing. Her paws drifted downward, dipping until they fair the bulb at the base of his organ. Behind her Nick let out a soft purr as she gave the bulb an experimental squeeze. For a moment it compressed, becoming smaller under her grip, but a second later she felt it pulse and grow returning to its original size or possibly even a little bit bigger. Again she squirmed, her face heating up a bit as she again felt the side of his length brush against her entrance. What… what would it feel like… inside her? He was certainly bigger than anyone else she'd slept with in her life. With how thick he was she was sure-

"Aaaaaaaah."

The soft pant escaped her lips without her even having a chance to resist. The feeling of Nick's claws coming up to trail and tease along her chest, one of his claws brushing over her nipple making her shiver deeply. Her grip on his foxhood tightened, making Nick squirm a little from her lack of movement. She moved her paws again, one of them staying at his bulb while the other ran up the length before brushing against his tip. There was no mistaking the soft whine he let out, or the way his organ throbbed and pulsed in her paws. She repeated the touch, a small smile spreading across her face as he reacted the same. She was repaid a moment later by his claws again raking her chest. It was a stalemate, she may have found a weakness of his but he was still in control. She needed to change that if she wanted to win this bet. Gently stroking his bulb with her thumb she again ran her finger over his tip, gently swirling it around and smiling as Nick inhaled sharply, his organ throbbing in response and appreciation.

"If you keep doing that Carrots I won't be held responsible for what I do.” his voice was low and deep, almost a growl into her ear that made her shiver with a mixture of fear and excitement.

"Maybe that's the idea. Maybe this rabbit knows your secret and wants to toy with you.” Again she ran her finger over his tip while her other paw ran along his length, smiling as she felt it continue to throb and pulse under her touch.

"A-and wh-what secret is that?" She felt empowered by the situation, the feeling of his foxhood pulsing and standing at attention from her touch. Seizing the moment she shifted, keeping one of her paws on the tip of Nick's organ while she leaned back in his lap so she could look up at him and whisper as seductively as she could.

"That you want to fuck me.” As she spoke she gave his tip a firmer squeeze than before, Running her thumb against the slit in the top and  grinning wider as he again gasped audibly. It felt good to be on top, both metaphorically and literally. To know that she had bested the wily fox that had embarrassed her so many times. That-

The feeling of his claws on her chest made her waiver a bit, her heart speeding up a bit as they left soft stinging trails along her skin. Behind her Nick chuckled seductively. "That's not much of a secret Judy. Of course I want to fuck you.” This time she gasped, the air vanishing from her lungs in an instant as his fingers found her nipples, firmly squeezing and pinching; rolling the small nub between them. She felt him lean in, his head coming down so his breath wafted against one of her ears. "You have no idea how much pleasure it would give me to lift you up and set you down with my COCK,” as he said the word he again squeezed her nipples. "Inside you. I've been thinking about it since the locker room." His fingers moved lower, drifting alone her stomach and down to her hips where they vanished into the water before-

"Mmmmmm.” It took all of her self control not to moan louder as his fingers ran along her hips. Unconsciously her eyes drifted closed and she inhaled deeply as she felt his fingers run gently along her sex.

Behind her Nick lowered his voice, his tone becoming huskier and more seductive. "And I think you want it too."

She opened her mouth to protest, to try and resist and go back to being in control of the situation. She was the one on top, she was the one seducing him. She-

Whatever she was went out the window as she felt fingers put pressure against her entrance, that pressure growing and growing for a moment before giving up and allowing his finger to slip inside her. Instantly her legs closed around his finger and paw, trying to keep them from slipping deeper while she forced herself to resist the urge to moan. She breathing sped up, becoming deep and ragged as his finger moved inside her. "I think you want me to fuck you Judy. Is that what you want?” as he spoke his finger slipped deeper inside her, making her gasp louder and squeeze her legs tighter together in resistance

"I… I… I… Nnnnna!” As she stammered and tried to speak his free paw moved, emerging from the water and going to her ears. She squirmed under his grip, feeling him force her head back to look back up at him as he licked his lips hungrily.

"Does the rabbit want the big bad fox? Does she want him to ravage her?” As he spoke Nick's finger suddenly surged, quickly thrusting deeper inside her for a moment before withdrawing making her gasp and squeak loudly. "Is that what she wants? To be the predator's prey?" Again his finger thrust in and out of her, this time making her lose her internal battle and moan out loud. Yes, that was what she wanted VERY much right then. Her insides had started to burn and tingle the moment his claws had raked her chest. The feeling of his finger inside her, it was enough to take her breath away. Her insides tightening and twitching around his digit, making her squirm and bite her lip.

"Y-y-you f-first." As she spoke her again squeezed his tip, feeling a bit of her control return as he groaned into her ear. She ground her teeth together, doing her best to retake the situation from Nick  "A-admit you want to fuck f-first. Th-then w-we..." her voice trailed off as another move of his finger made her shiver almost violently.

Nick chuckled. "Or-" a second later his grip on her ears tightened, forcing her head a bit further back until she felt his breath waft and tickle across her throat. "I could order you to sit your fluffy bunny muff dow and start bouncing.” He tugged on her ears again making her gasp. "I could be VERY persuasive if you nee-"

"AH-HEM." The sudden sound of a new voice made them both jerk a bit, their heads snapping up to find a large and gruff looking polar bear looking down at them. After a few moments the polar bear spoke. "You two are in the wrong area if you’re wanting to continue whatever kind of game you're playing. These tubs are for lounging and relaxing. Either take your escapades to the other tubs that are for them, or knock it off.” as he finished speaking the bear huffed, his nostrils flaring slightly as he did so.

Judy felt her face burn with embarrassment as she quickly scrambled off of Nick’s lap. Behind her Nick chuckled sheepishly, a nervous kind of grin spreading across his muzzle. "S-sorry about that. Got… carried away. We’ll behave.” The bear huffed again before turning and walking away, vanishing into the swirling cloud of steam that surrounded them. After a few moments Nick turned to look at her, speaking slyly and under his breath. "Saved by the bear Carrots.”

His words made her glare at him, her face burning with a combination of embarrassment and now rage. Across from her he continued to grin at her, something that made her somehow even madder at him. In a flash she moved, grabbing him by his ears before shoving down and watching as his head vanished under the warm bubbling water. She could feel him struggling playfully against her grip and indeed a moment later he reappeared his expression one of amusement and-

She yelped in surprise as water splashed at her face, a stream of it coming from Nick’s mouth and for the next several minutes their antics shifted; changing from seductive and sexual to chidlish and playful as they both wrestled and splashed in the tub until fatigue began to settle in. groaning Judy weakly gripped the edge of the tub, struggling to pull herself up and out of the water. "Here, let me help.”

She was too tired to resist, instead remaining silent as she felty one of his paws go to her arm while the other went to her hip. She blushed a little as he lifted her from the water, giving him a slightly unobstructed view of her body as he did so. ‘ _How can you possibly still be shy around him? He had his finger INSIDE you while you touched his cock!’_

She expected him to lay her on the cool grass next to the tub, it’s what he had done moments ago to allow himself to cool off but that’s not what he did for her. Instead he pulled her up against him, laying back on the grass and allowing her head to come down and rest just under his chin. It wasn't unpleasant, in fact the closeness and warmth felt rather good, a happy medium between the hot water of the tun and the cold air around them. She wanted softly, adjusting her ears so the insides were flipped upwards, helping to cool her down a little faster. "How you doing carrot?"

She shifted a little, looking up at him to find that his eyes were watching her. After a few moments she spoke softly. "I'm ok." It was true. She wasn't as self conscious anymore about being naked, the massage and soak in the tub had helped ease her worry. It also helped that she wasn't the only one, and since she'd arrived no mammal had openly stared at her as she had expected them too. If anything she'd been the one starting. She shifted a little, still staying on Nick's just but instead rolling so she was no longer on her stomach but instead on her back looking up at the sky. The sudden exposure of her still wet chest made her shiver slightly. Beneath her Nick moved, his paws coming up to rest on and cover her stomach, making her shiver again as she found them to be oddly yet comfortably warm. From just above her Nick spoke again. "So, rest here for a few minutes and then keep exploring?"

She nodded, feeling oddly comfortable laying like this with his paws on her stomach. "Sounds great." For a few moments she was silent, then "Hey Nick?”

He groaned softly in response. "Yeah?"

She swallowed nervously, aware of how juvenile what she was about to say would sound and yet how true it was. "Thanks… for being my friend.”

Beneath her Nick shifted a bit, his lips coming to press between her ears. "Of course Judy. Thanks for not tazing me when I flashed you that one time.”

They both laughed at that.

 

\-----------

 

"What's touch therapy?" As she spoke Judy pointed to a sign that hung on the wall of the hallway they were walking through. Next to her Nick shrugged.

"It's a kind of therapy for mammals who like to be touched." When she continued to look confused he elaborated. "Animals like wolves actually most canids and some breeds of cats are very social, they like contact with others. Not sex, but like… nuzzles and rubbing and scratching. But it's kinda taboo to do those things in public. So touch therapy is where they can go to touch others and be touched. Wanna check it out?”

She blinked up at him. "Wh-what? But I'm not a a can I'm or a cat."

Nick shrugged. "It's not just for those species. Sheep I guess kinda like it too. And predators like it cause they can't get this close to prey any other time. So in a way it's kinda a treat. I bet a few of them would be thrilled to be able to touch your ears or maybe your tail.”

Judy blushed a little as her mind constructed a scene of her surrounded by predators, each of them with a paw on her and running through her fur. "W-well… how… how would it work?”

Nick smiled. "Well we get a room to ourselves, and then we put a sign up saying what species we are and what kind of touching is ok. Gentle petting, maybe soft pats, nuzzling, cuddles, stuff like that. And then we wait.”

Judy felt her heart speed up a bit, honestly she was intrigued at the idea. She took a deep breath, willing herself to calm down a little before nodding. "O-ok… let's do it.”

Nick smiled and moved holding open the door next to the sign before bowing dramatically to her as she passed. With the door shut behind them Nick and Judy found themselves on the landing of a small stairway that led down before turning left and emerging into a hallway lined with doors. slowly moving through the hallway Judy nervously looked a the signs next to the doors as they passed. most of the signs seemed to be for wolves, one was for Panthers and one…

Judy paused mid step, her eyes widened as she found one of the doors had been left open. inside the room the fittest looking cheetah she had ever seen in her life stood in the middle of a small crowd. as she stood there the cheetah flexed, dropping down so he was standing on his toes in a kind of squat, making his muscles ripple slightly as he moved. at the same time some of the crowd moved with him, their hands running along his legs and back.

"Come on Carrots."

looking away from the scene Judy speed up a bit, hurrying to catch up to Nick who was standing before a door that's sign was blank. as she neared him Judy watched as Nick pulled the marker that was velcroed to the sign before snapping it and squeakily writing.

‘Grey rabbit, Red Fox. Gentle pets and pats. NON-SEXUAL’

snapping the cap back onto the pen Nick looked to Judy. "That work for you?"

Judy nodded. "Y-yeah.”

she followed Nick into the room, blinking as she found the room to be off medium size with dozens of pillows strewn around the floor and a large fancying looking Hookah pipe in the corner which Nick headed for. she followed behind him, watching as he lifted one of the Reed's from its holster before snorting it softly. after a second he turned to look at her. "Want some? it's helps you feel things better.”

she chewed her lip a little. "What is it?"

Nick shrugged. "Dried Wolfsbane and Wormwood. it's totally legal and just helps a mammal relax a little, you don't have to if you don't want to.”

she continued to chew her lip, watching as Nick brought the reed to his mouth before taking a deep breath. the Hookah pipe bubbled and wheezed slightly in response. after a few seconds Judy watched as Nick leaned his head back, his eyes closed while his tail wagged slowly. after another few seconds Nick exhauled, a sweet smelling cloud leaving his muzzle before dissipating into the air.

_‘Come on Judy. you've come this far. and he's right, none of that is illegal.’_

Moving forward she spoke, "C-can I try?"

Nick looked to her and nodded, as he did so Judy noted how Nick's gaze seemed softer somehow, more relaxed. taking the reed from him Judy looked it over. on the stem a small buttons clearly controlled the floor of smoke. and if what he had done was any indication all she had to do was press down and inhale. bringing the reed to her she'd been about to inhale when next to her Nick chuckled. "We’re indirectly kissing.”

she gave him a sideways glare, noting how his grin seemed a bit goofier than usual. pressing down on the button she took a slow breath. the smoke filled her lungs, making them itch and burn. quickly she removed the reed from her mouth, holding her breath for another few moments before exhaling just as Nick had done. she could definitely feel… something. even as she put the reed back in it's holster she found that her breathing had slowed a little and a kind of soft warmth was starting to spread through her chest.

the feeling of a paw on her shoulder made her turn, looking to see Nick watching her closely. "How do you feel?"

she stared at him for a moment, trying to decide how to answer that question. she felt… good… a warm and calm, like she was wrapped in a big warm blanket. "I'm… ok.”

in front of her Nick moved, slowly guiding her to one of the larger pillows that lined the floor before urging her to sit-down. once she was seated he sat down next to her. "Deep breaths Carrots. the effects only last about 30 mi-"

but his words broke off as next to him Judy moved, crawling of her pillow and into his lap before moving so her head was resting against his shoulder. under her breath Nick heard her whisper. "Mmmmm. so soft."

he sighed softly to himself, a smile spreading across his face. ‘ _I guess the stuff is working on her._ ’ he should have expected her to react like this, this was probably the first time she'd ever taken the herbal relaxant before; so of course it would hit her a bit harder than him. he shifted himself a little, making himself a bit more comfortable; noting that as he did so Judy groaned and did her best to stay pressed against him. he smiled to himself, his mind going back to the first time he'd used the relaxant. he moved his arms, one of them wrapping around her waist to keep her from slipping out of his lap while the gently went to cup the side of her face. she pressed into the touch, her eyes closed in a kind of calm bliss. gently he moved his fingers, scratching and running them through her fur.

sweet cheese and crackers that felt gooooood. better than any touch she'd ever felt before that was for sure. she groaned Ito the touch, feeling her skin shiver and prickle slightly as his touch drifted upwards a little, running over her brow and the back of her head. "Hey Carrots… can I scratch your ears?”

she nodded; HARD and a second later she gasped, the beautiful scratching feeling moving to her ears and making her inhale sharply. ‘ _Sweet cheese and crackers that feels soooooo good.’_ she groaned weakly, feeling his fingers slowly squeezing and rubbing the base of her ears before gently slipping lower to flex and scratch the middle parts making her toes curl and her tail twitch in delight. she felt like she was in heaven, that was the only way to put into words what she was feeling. the feeling of Nick's strong chest and arms holding her close made her feel secure. while the smoke she'd inhaled had filled her body with a kind of gentle warmth that eased her muscles and left her almost sleepy and unable to focus on things except the feeling of Nick's claws scratching her ears and-

"Mmmmmmmm."

weakly she gripped Nick's shoulders, pressing her face against his fur and inhaling softly. as she did so she was again struck by Nicks scent. it's musky almost sweaty smell calmed her even more, making her sag and lean against Nick's body. it was heaven, and she didn't want it to end.

she wasn't exactly sure how long she and he stayed like that. maybe just a few minutes, maybe a few hours. it didn't seem to matter honestly, the feeling of his claws on her skin, that's what mattered. at one point she opened her eyes, the soft flicking of the tip of Nick's tail catching her attention almost instantly. she watched it, noting how the muscles flexed and how the tip moved. she'd never touched a fox tail before, she'd never really touched ANYONE'S tail before. amongst bunnies their tails were considered a very private part of their anatomy that only the most trusted and loved were allowed to touch. "N-Nick?"

she felt him shift a little, looking at her. "Hm?”

she spoke slowly, her eyes watching his tail as if in a trance. "Can… can I… pet your tail?”

for a few moments there was silence in the room, then slowly Nick shifted bringing his tail in closer to her so she could touch it. "Just be gentle. NO pulling.”

Nodding Judy adjusted herself, turning to her side was pressed against Nick's chest while freeing up her paws to reach out and softly brush against the bushy red and brown tail in front of her. her first impression was that is was almost alienly soft. running her fingers through the fur Judy found herself almost mesmerized. it was so soft, much MUCH softer than she'd thought it would be. with the fur on the tail being longer and courser looking she'd expected the fur to be rougher in texture but it wasn't. yes it did feel different from the fur on the rest of Nick's body, but no less soft. before she'd even realized what she'd done Judy leaned in, gently gripping Nick's tail before bringing in closer to her and bringing it to the side of her face in a nuzzle. next to her Nick grunted softly, perhaps startled by the sudden touch, but when he didn't pull away Judy took it as a sign that she was ok to continue. she moved slowly, rubbing her cheek against the fur before turning and running it along her face and the other cheek. behind her Nick's paw ran through the fur on her back. "Like it?"

she nodded into the tail, her voice muffled as she spoke. "It's so warm." she pulled his tail in a tad closer, feeling the longer textured fur rub and press against her chest. a part of her was seriously considering rubbing every inch of herself against his tail; it was almost hypnotic with it's texture. but a soft huff from Nick made her pull away slightly, the feeling of something hard and warm brushing against her leg. she looked sideways and down, a grin spreading across her face as she found Nick's foxhood had again emerged from his sheath. "Someone's enjoying themselves."

Nick huffed slightly at her. "I could say the same for you.”

she smirked at him. "Nu uh, MY dick hasn't come out to play.”

Nick rolled his eyes. "I think I can change that."

before she could respond he moved, gripping her shoulder and tilting her body back and bit while turning her head back and away before-

the feeling exploded through her brain, like a bright red blaring neon sign flashing before her eyes. she gasped louder, the air being forced from her lungs as she felt Nick's tongue probe the fleshy was inside of her ear. she wasn't a stranger to this feeling, she felt it a little bit Every Time she cleaned her ears with a cloth; every rabbit did. but her ears had always been extra sensitive and now the sudden introduction of Nick's warm wet tongue…

"MMMMMMM!"

with one hand she kept Nick's tail against her, almost afraid to let it go. the other hand dipped sideways, going to Nick's organ and running along its length making Nick groaned softly into her ear. suddenly it feel like they were back in the hot tub. Judy wanted as the burning heat of want began to spread through her body, fuelled by Nick as the fox again licked the inside of her ear; making sure to start at the base and lick all the way to the very tip. as the same time she ran her fingers over his tip, noting how slick and wet they became with his pre.

her insides almost hurt with want; want for the long hot fox in her paw. Nick seemed to feel the same way, his tongue dipping deeper into her ear; coming a loud moan from ER before speaking huskily into her ear. "C-Carrots… I don't… I don't think I'll be able to stop if we keep doing this.” She panted in agreement, nodding hungrily. The want she was feeling almost roaring at her to push him down and mount him like a lion. She ran her thumb over his tip again, feeling just how slick her paw had become from his leaking. In her ear Nick grunted softly. "M-m-maybe… w-we tied… n-no-no one wins… maybe-”

She didn't even wait for him to finish his sentence. She turned and grabbed him, her lips crushing against his a moment later. Again she felt that rush, the one that told her this was right. That no matter what else she was feeling she WANTED this so badly it was almost a need. Nick obviously felt the same way, the fox's body moved; pushing her backward until she pressed against the pillow they'd been sitting on. For a second they broke apart, just long enough for both of them to gasp down a lungful of air before their lips crushed back together again. A decedent forbidden shudder rippled through her body, fueled as she felt his tongue invade her mouth. Not even bothering to ask permission, just roughly slipping inside and running along hers. Her paws bunched into fists, gripping the fur on his shoulders as he bore down on her like a wild animal. She groaned as she felt his hips grind against hers, a bolt of lightning making her gasp as she felt his long warm length brush against her entrance  "W-w-wait!"

He pulled back, his expression changing from lust to list tempered with concern. "W-what? Did I hurt you?"

She shook her head, closing her eyes as she felt her face burn. "F-from… behind… I… I want… it… from… behind.”

Above her Nick looked at her a moment before; "Hehehehe, the cutesy little bunny has a kinky side."

She growled at him, the words "Don't call me cute,” Already forming in her mouth. but they became cut off as a second later Nick's paws dipped down, his fingers wrapping around the base of her tail making her words turn into a kind of aroused squeak. Above her Nick grinned before pulling on her slightly, half leading half dragging her for a bit until they were beside a particularly large pillow. Again Nick tugged at her tail making Judy arch up so her ear were right next to Nick's muzzle. "Lay down with that CUTE," as he said the word his tongue came out, running along the inside of her ear making her moan unconsciously. "Rump of yours in the air."

As he finished speaking her let her tail go, allowing her to move freely again. She felt her face burn, a mixture of embarrassment and fury at how casually he was giving her orders making her skin itch and burn. But as badly as she wanted to tell him to fuck off or maybe punch him, her body’s want was stronger. ‘ _I'll kill him afterwards.’_

Dropping herself onto the pillow Judy felt her heart quicken a few beats as she moved into position. Behind her Nick let out a purr of approval. "Now lift that little tail up and let me see my prey."

She ground her teeth together, the urge to punch him rising. But a second later that urge was interrupted by a sharp stinging pain that radiated out from her rump making her yelp a jerk. Behind her Nick growled, his voice becoming a little more commanding. "I said LIFT YOUR TAIL Judy." A second later another smack to her rump made her jerk. Her face burned hotter than it ever had before, as humiliating as this was and as much as she wanted to turn around and strangle Nick-

She squirmed in the pillow, her face heating up as she did as he'd said. Slowly her tail lifted up, exposing her to him.

"Mmmmm."

The feeling of his fingers returning to her entrance was electric, like a punch to the gut it knocked all the air from her lungs and made her back arches as she felt his finger slip effortlessly inside her. Instantly her insides clamped down on on the digit, making it feel bigger and thicker than it was while making her breath shudder and quiver. She groaned loudly, pressing her face against the pillow as he moved, slowly thrusting his finger in and out, his knuckles brushing against her clit. "Damn Carrots, you're soaking wet.”

She opened her mouth to respond, to tell him to shut up and that he'd been leaking like a broke pipe, but her words turned into a loud almost desperate whine as suddenly Nick withdrew his fingers. Her insides clamped down and twitched angrilly, the burning need in her stomach growing hotter at the sudden lack on contact. Unconsciously she squirmed, her body trying to find his fingers and return them to her sex. Then a new feeling, one that made a shudder roll through her whole body from the tips of her toes to the very end of her ears. She bit her lip, her breathing shaking and ragged as she felt the tip of Nick's foxhood press against her entrance. Behind her Nick spoke softly. "Ready?"

She nodded, also desperately so. She was beyond ready. She felt him move, his paws going to her hips which he held in a fire grip before starting. Instantly Judy's back reacted, her back arching involuntarily while her lung burst in the sound of a deep shuddering moan. Her toes curled tightly together and her paws tightly gripped the pillow she was laying on. The feel was incredible, making her want to scream. It was like scratching an itch. And itch that you didn't know you'd had but had been tormenting you for who knew how long and only after it was being scratched did you realize how much it had been bothering you. The feeling only grew as more of Nick slipped inside her, making forwards explode in her brain as her body stretched to accommodate him. Behind her Nick grunted, his grip on her hips becoming tighter and more aggressive. "F-fuck Carrots… you're like a vice."

She couldn't respond, all thoughts of words vanishing from her mind as another inch slipped inside her. Gods it felt like she was going to cum just from this. She panted and shook, her hips straining against his grip until-

"Aaaaaaaah!"

A new feeling then, pain. It shot through her head, as she felt Nick roughly grab her ears pulling on them and dragging her back, the last three inches of his foxhood vanishing inside her. It was like a switch in her flipped, some rational part of her brain turning off while the lusty and wanting side kicked into high gear. The room filled with a chorus of grunts, moans and the sounds of her's and Nick's bodies slapping together. It was raw, carnal, feral, completely devoid of romance and instead powered through pure animal lust and want. Her body moved on it's own, her hips thrusting back against Nick's, making their bodies collide roughly together. The sounds coming from her were completely new, a combination of drunken grunting and moans of ecstasy. The feeling of him, of what he was doing to her, of his length ravaging her and his grip on her ears; it was intoxicating making every part of her feel like it was going to explode at any second. She bit down on the edge of the pillow, shuddering as she clung to it like a drowning mammal might cling to anything that could save them. She lost track of time, it simply fell away. Anything beyond her body or what was being done to it didn't matter.

Behind her Nick growled, a deep shuddering feral growl that sent shivers dancing up Judy's spine. She yelped, partially I  surprise and partially in pain as Nick's grip on her ears changed, pulling her head back and to the side, allowing him to bring their muzzles together in a rough and savage kiss. A decedent shiver rippled through her, the feeling of Nick’s tongue roughly invading and claiming her mouth. It was overwhelming, everything happening to her and for a moment she felt herself teetering on the edge of her climax. She could feel Nick’s arm around her chest, strong and secure; holding her against his chest while her lungs started to ache from how long they'd been kissing. Then all at once it hit her, like a punch to the gut; the white hot knot that had been tightening reached its limit. She broke the kiss, her head snapping back, coming to press against Nick’s shoulder as her mouth opened and-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!”

She was out of control. Every nerve in her body burned as if it were on fire. Her hips moved on their own, thrusting and jerking back to meet each one of Nick's thrusts. Her paws clung to his arm, using it as much for support as to keep herself from floating away. Her insides spasmed and twitched, each thrust making her toes curl harder and harder. Behind her Nick grunted, his thrusts speeding up, becoming more savage for several moments before-

Again their lips crushed together, this kiss even more aggressive than the last. Nick growled into the kiss, a loud dominant possessive growl while his tongue roughly invaded her mouth. Inside her she felt his foxhood swell and grow hotter before-

A second later she gasped and whimpered, a loud needing wanting whimper as she felt Nick pull back, pulling himself completely out of her. Behind her she heard Nick whine, his organ grinding against her rump and back for a few seconds before he to climaxed. Waves of warm sticky seed splattered her back, the feeling of Nick continuing to grind and thrust against her sending an almost forbidden want through her. ' _Why did he have to pull out?'_

They stayed like that for several more seconds, both of them panting and shaking, the ghosts of their pleasure drifting away and evaporating leaving them weak and tired.

With a soft groan Nick shifted, half rolling off her but still keeping her in his arms. Pulling her so they were both on their sides. The room was filled with the sounds of their panting and the scent of what had just happened. Taking several deep breaths Judy managed to speak. "For the record… I totally won... the bet."

Nick's only response was the chuckle and nibble her ear softly.


	8. Chapter 8

Nick sighed. He really didn't want to be here. In fact he'd rather be just about anywhere else on the planet other than here.  _ Maybe if I set myself on fire they'll let me go. _

Moving up the steps of the large manor before him Nick sighed again, as he found himself standing before a large set of black wooden doors. Taking off his sunglasses he reached out, pounding on the wooden door with his fist before standing back and waiting. As he did so his eyes roved around the surrounding area. the first thing that struck him was the manicured landscape. Not a single blade of grass was out of length, as if it was trimmed back the moment it grew. Along the pathway leading up to the manor bushes and shrubs had been planted, then they had been trimmed; kept immaculate and clean. The entire lawn of the manor was like this. Every flower, bloom, leaf, pettle, branch, chute and growth was controlled and manicured. All of it creating a feeling of serenity in those who took the time to walk it. Yet for Nick it had always seemed… artificial… controlled… unnatural. like he was somehow going to make it all less perfect by being there. 

the door opened then, making Nick turn to find a young vixen dressed in a slightly dated but elegant style blue dress that went down to her knees. "Are you here for the Moot?" 

He nodded and she gestured for him to come inside. stepping into the manor Nick watched as the vixen closed the door behind him before gesturing down the hallway and motioning for him to follow her. The manor was like the lawn, extravagant and immaculate. hundreds of photos hung from the walls, each of them a family photo, no doubt a kind of family tree detailing the history of the clan. every now and then they would pass and open doorway, giving Nick a brief glimpse into the rooms beyond. A massive library, a smoking room, a large dinning room. some of the rooms weren't empty, maids went about their duties; dusting cleaning and making sure everything was spotless. each of them were foxes, though not all of them were vixens. as they continued to walk down the hallway he spoke. "Has the meeting started yet?" 

the vixen who was leading him shook her head. "No sir. Most have arrived but we are still waiting on Councillor Bori and Edwards."

Nick rolled his eyes. great. Bori was going to be here. he'd have to make sure to sit as far away from that asshole as possible."

he continued to follow the vixen, allowing her to lead him through the manor and out into a large sunroom that was bathed in the midday light. it was here that Nick found those he'd been looking for. Foxes milled about the room, some of them talking to one another, while others eat from a tale of food that had been set out, while still others had lain back and we're enjoying the warm sun on their fur. several of the gathered foxes turned to look at him, a few of them whispering to each other as his guide left him, offering a kert bow to the room before vanishing back down the hallway to wait for the next person to arrive. stepping into the room Nick's eyes scanned the crowd, his gaze wandering over the foxes and their clothes. It was common for emmesarries to flaunt their clans power during moots. That type of pageantry had existed for thousands of years and was used to boast about a clans influence and power. But as he looked over the crowd something struck him as odd. Moots were usually smaller than this, emissaries from the major clans would meet and discuss important matters and then the lesser clans would be to of what had been decided. That was definitely not the case this time. 

as he moved through the crowd Nick found that representatives from a dozen or so of the smaller clans were here. The lesser clans emissaries were easy to distinguish, their clothes not being the custom made, paw tailored outfits some of the more powerful and influential clans wore. instead these lesser clans wore simpler clothes; suits and ties with finely pressed and crisp shirts. still appearing formal and polite but with none of the flair that some of the other foxes had adorned themselves with. he smiled at a few of them as he passed; even if he was from the largest clan in the city, he'd spent time with the smaller ones and was friendly with several of them. 

"There you are Wilde." 

he smiled at the sound of the aged voice, turning to find a red fox standing behind him, is red fur flecked with tinges of grey. "Hello Mathew, you old coot." 

Mathew grinned at the affectionate name. if anyone else had called the elder fox that it would have been a great offense, but to Nick it was little more than a term of affection. indeed Mathew grinned and moved forward, reaching out to touch Nick's shoulder in a fatherly manner before responding, his voice taking on any overly dramatic elderly tone. "Hello to you too, you young whipper snapper."  the two foxes laughed at that, pulling each other into a polite hug for a moment before breaking apart. as they did so Mathew continued on speak. "it is good that you could join us this time. we have not seen you at several of the recent meetings."

 

Nick sighed and shrugged. "You know how I feel about the meetings. besides, if there was anything important I'd bring it to your attention straight away. no point in me wasting a night just sitting there if I don't have anything to say."

 

Mathew nodded. "True. but there is also symbolism in your presence. it makes you known to the others and gives you authority."

Nick rolled his eyes. "If they aren't aware of me by now then they're blind, deaf and dumb. As for authority… that's your position. I'm just the clan sheychern, not the leader."

Mathew frowned disapprovingly at his words. "Do not speak so harshly of your fellows Wilde. many of them know of you, but not OF you. do not fault them for this since you rarely appear. as for my position… I'll not lead the clan forever. Someday another will step into my position. It would not be the worst thing if your name came up during that debate."

Nick rolled his eyes but nodded, as he did so his gaze again swept the packed room. "Why are so many here this time? did something happen?"

Mathew sighed, his own gaze sweeping the room and the various foxes that had gathered. "There has been… an uptick in violence against foxes in the city. Several break ins at businesses and homes. A few of us have been harassed and a couple have been… attacked." Nick turned his head sharply, something Mathew noticed as he added quickly. "The injuries were not severe and are healing. But it is enough to frighten the lesser clans. I have no doubt they will request extra security in their territories. Or permission to raise a small militia so they can defend themselves."

looking to Mathew Nick spoke. "I suppose that's understandable. they want to be sure they're safe."

Mathew nodded and opened his mouth to speak only to be cut off as a cool female voice spoke from behind Nick. "Nickolas Wilde, have you finally decided to Grace us with your presence? I was starting to think you were an urban legend."

a smile spread across Nick's face. he turned, to find the speaker staying behind him; her snow white fur expertly groomed and sculpted making her the near perfect definition of a shapely vixen. "Hello Skye." 

Skye moved forward, pulling him into a warm and familiar hug. he returned the hug while at the same time shifting so he could whisper into her ear softly. "I wanna talk to you later." 

when they pulled away Skye looked at him curiously. "About what?" 

Nick shrugged casually. "About what you did at the Mystic Tantra the other week."

Skype blinked innocently. "Whatever do you mean?"

Nick rolled his eyes. "Don't give me that. Someone changed the sign outside the touch therapy room I was in. I know it was you. I recognize the handwriting."

again Skye blinked innocently. "I have no idea what you're talking about. But if I did, I'd think it was a good thing. you and that bunny looked so cute together and she clearly wanted to be alone with just you. I could smell her from all the way down the hall."

For some reason Nick felt his ears tingle warmly at her words. He opened his mouth to speak  but found himself cut off as the guide from the front door appeared in the doorway, her voice calling out over the dull din of conversation and the rattle of places. "Announcing Sir Bori of clan Lavelan." 

Nick rolled his eyes, turning to see a large and slightly fat fox making his way into the room. He felt his hackles raised slightly. He and Bori had never gotten along. In fact several times they'd almost been moved to blows. Bori was a traditionalist, who felt foxes should go back to how they had lived a few hundred years ago. Meaning no one married outside their clan, outsiders were treated with paranoid cation, and the clan leader could do almost anything they wanted without fear of consequence. 

Wrinkling his nose is disgust Nick turned away from the site of the fat arrogant fox moving into the room and instead turned his attention back to Mathew who looked calmly around the room before raising his paws and calling out over the crowded room. "EVERYONE, LETS BEGIN." Almost instantly the noise in the room vanished, every fox falling silent; some even in mid sentence before turning to give the eldest leader their attention. For several seconds Mathew was silent, his gaze roving around the assembly before him. "As there are… so many of us, before we begin our discussions I feel it would be wise for us to do a roll call. Get a sense of which clans are represented here and which will need to be informed of what happens. Any objections?"

No one objected, and the next 15 minutes were filled with the gathered foxes saying their name and the clan they represented. It was almost mind numbingly tedious and Boring. As the names dragged on Nick moved, finding a spot against the wall to lean on as he waited for this all to be over. When the roll call reached his name he sighed. "Nickolas Wilde, Sheychern for clan Vulpaln." 

The moment he was done speaking he allowed his mind to wonder. If Foxes were being harrassed and attacked inside the city, surely the ZPD was aware of it. Even if the foxes themselves didn't report it to the police, there would be other witnesses, mammals who weren't so secretive and would report the abuses. He'd seen Judy a few times this week, on Monday and Thursday for their usual 'date'. She hadn't mentioned an upswing in violence. Which meant either she wasn't aware of it, or she was keeping it from him. His forehead wrinkled slightly at that idea. Why would she hide it? But his attention was pulled back to the meeting as Mathew's voice spoke out over the crowd. "I know many of you are probably here to discuss the upswing in harassment and violence against us. I'm sure several of you are here to ask permission to compile militias to help secure your territories. Let me be clear on this matter. You do NOT have permission to-"

But the rest of Mathew's words were drowned out by an uproar of voices as dozens of foxes began shouting at once.

"THEY SMASHED A DOZEN CAR AND STORE WINDOWS IN OUR NEIGHBORHOODS!"

"HOW ARE OUR PEOPLE SUPPOSED TO FEEL SAFE IF WE CANNOT GUARD THEM?!"

"MY BROTHER IS STILL IN THE HOSPITAL!"

"WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO?!"

"THIS IS NOT THE TIME FOR INTERCLAN POLITICS!"

After several moments Mathew managed to quiet the crowd, raising his hands and calling for silence before speaking. "I understand your concerns. But militias could turn into vigilanties. I and more importantly the city wont tolerate those who take the law into their own paws. it-"

Another fox cut Mathew off, his voice filled with anger. "AND WHY NOT? THE ZPD ISNT DOING ANYTHING TO STOP THIS. EVEN WHEN WE REPORT IT THEY DON'T CARE!"

Again shouting erupted, more voices echoing in agreement until they were brought under control again. From where he sat on a lush cushion Bori brought his paw to his mouth, letting out a loud echoing whistled that lasted several seconds until the room had again quieted. after a second Bori spoke, his attention going to Mathew. "While I agree vigilantism is not the answer, you cannot deny; the ZPD are not protecting our people like they should be."

At Bori's words Nick rolled his eyes. "And who's fault is that?" 

several foxes turned out look at him. An annoyed expression flickered across Bori's face before speaking, barely bothering to hide his disgust. "What was that WELP?" 

Nick shrugged, "Well Bori I happen to know for a fact that while some officers were investigating a series of break ins at an apartment building in your territory, some of your people took it upon themselves to trash the police cruiser. So I can't say I blame the ZPD for being resentful towards us right now."

several foxes turned to face Bori ng, their voices turning into a chorus demanding answers and explanations. for his part Bori ng ignored them, his eyes narrowing as he responded. "and just how did you come to know this?" 

again Nick shrugged. "I have friends. They tell me things." 

Bori smirked. "Friends you say? like Officer Hopp, your latest conquest?"

this time it was Nick's turn to narrow his eyes. so, Bori was having him followed, or at least having someone keeping tabs on him and reporting on what he was doing. Interesting. acting casual Nick chuckled. "you don't need to have me followed Bori , your wife comes to see me every Monday and Thursday night."

instantly Bori's face warped into an expression of rage, hackles sprang up and he got to his feet. pushing himself off the wall Nick tensed, ready to defend himself if it came to that; it certainly wouldn't be unheard of during a moot. after several seconds Bori's hackles flattened back down and he spoke, his voice still angry but also filled with a kind of smugness. "And just what has your little bunny friend told you? Hmm? You and she do spend an awful lot of time together. I wonder, does she tell you things before or after she ruts you like a wanton slut?"

Instantly Nick felt anger boil in his stomach. How dare Bori say such things about Judy.  opening his mouth to respond Nick fell silent as Mathew called out over the room, his voice sharp and commanding. "ENOUGH." 

everyone turned to look at the lead fox who turned to look at Nick. "Wilde, do not presume to lecture Bori on how to lead his people. that is not our place." Nick ground his teeth slightly as Bori gave him a shit eating grin. part of him was seriously tempted to storm across the room and wipe that smug little face all over the floor… and walls… and ceiling. "But it is mine." Mathew turned sternly to Bori . "Bori control your people. their actions have consequences, ones we must now deal with as a group." Bori's face soured. after several seconds Mathew turned and addressed the room again. "NO MILITIAS. I will allow a citizens watch to be formed. they shall have no authority beyond patrolling at night and to export anything they see to the ZPD. UNDERSTAND?" a general murmur went through the room. several foxes grumbled and a few were still clearly upset, but none dared to oppose Mathew.

the rest of the meeting was uneventful, mostly a chance for the minor clans to voice their concerns and grievances. it was painfully Bori ng and almost mind numbingly unimportant to him. he'd just checked his phone, finding that it was shortly after eight when he noticed Skye motioning to him, gesturing for him to slip out of the hall with her. e did so with ease, slipping from the room and moving down the hallway away from the meeting. he'd just turned a corner, taking himself out of sight of the meeting when Skye's cool voice spoke. "you shouldn't antagonize Bori . he may not be your clan head, but he can still make your life difficult."

Nick rolled his eyes. "he's an insufferable jackass who needs to thrown out on his ass."

Skye came into view, shrugging as she came to a stop. "perhaps. But he's an insufferable ass who can play the game of politics better than anyone else. So don't put a target on your back."

again Nick rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

in front of him Skye looked at him curiously. "uh… has… has your friend told you anything about… what's happening?"

Nick shook his head. "No, but she might not actually know about it. I guess the chief doesn't take her or her partner all that seriously."

Skye chuckled softly. "Well it is a little hard. they're distractingly cute in that little cop outfit." 

Nick shook his head, making an exaggerated and dramatic expression as he looked around them. "Oh no no no Skye. you mustn't ever call them cute. they'll go psycho on you." 

Skye laughed, jerking her head down the hallway. "Walk with me?"

Shrugging Nick fall in next to her, the two of them casually making their way through the manor. It was nice, talking with her. As a Sheychern herself she could understand many of the complaints that would baffle others. Occasionally she offered advice and a few times she would laugh at one of his witty quips."so, why did you change the sign on our touch therapy room?"

She shrugged casually. "I told you; you and that bunny looked cute together and she clearly didn't want anyone else."

Nick raised an eyebrow. "oh? And just how could you tell that?"

Skye smiled. "I notice things. It's plain as day she's a bit smitten with you. The way she walks and stands around you, always keeping you nearby. The way her nose twitched when you walked past her. The way her tail flicked when you opened the door for her. She likes you, probably has a little crush on you. Then again, that's pretty normal I think."

Nick chewed on his lip, digesting that. After a few moments he brushed it off, raising an eyebrow and looking at Skye bemusedly. "And just what were you doing in the touch therapy area that allowed you to notice all this?"

Skye grinned but shrugged nonchalantly. "I was there with my own friend. Same as you."

Nick playfully elbowed her side. "oh? And does your friend act the same as mine?"

Skye's expression became a bit more reserved, as if she was lost in thought when she responded. "He used to." 

Frowning at Skye's words Nick opened his mouth to ask what Skye meant when a voice spoke behind them. "There you two are."

Suppressing a grown Nick turned, Skye doing the same next to him. Behind them and at the end of the hallway stood two figures. Clenching his jaw slightly Nick watched as Mathew and Bori walked towards them. As they did so Mathew spoke. "We had wondered where you had gone to." 

Nick shrugged, doing his best to seem casual while Skye responded. "We were both finding the meeting to be a bit dull. Nothing being talked about affected us. So we decided to walk and council one another."

Mathew nodded while Bori shifted to look at him. "I'll take my leave as well Mathew. Consider what we spoke of. Come Skye, I'll give you a ride and drop you off on the way."

Nick bit back a growl, the way Bori's eyes sparkled slightly when he said 'ride' it made his blood boil. He could imagine the kind of 'ride' Bori was thinking of. Next to him Skye shifted ever so slightly, her paw touching the back of his for a moment to calm him. "Thank you Bori , that is a kind offer." She turned to look at Nick, smiling reassuringly at him. "I'll see you again Nick. It was good to talk."

Nick took a deep breath, nodding as Skye gave him a quick hug goodbye before falling inline slightly behind Bori as the foxes moved down the hallway. As  When they had turned and we're out of sight Mathew spoke. "I am glad to have found you. I was hoping to speak with you before you left."

Turning to look at the elder fox Nick cocked his head. "About what?"

Mathew gestured down the hallway, an indication for Nick to walk with him. Falling in next to Mathew Nick watched as the older fox contemplated his words for a few moments before continuing. "These are troubled times for our people. The attacks on our kin only proves that for as civilized as the city is, they still do not accept our people. And although I was forced to put my paw down, I cannot turn away from the facts. The ZPD does not investigate crimes against our people with the same fervor that they do with other cases."

Nick's ears flicked back a bit. "it's not like we've given them any reason to jump to our aid. How often have we blocked them out or refused to answer their questions when one of us is involved in a crime and they try to help? Hell half the time we don't even tell them something is wrong. instead we rely on the Malicar to serve justice and then just sweep everything else under the rug.”

Next to him Mathew sighed and nodded. “It is true, we have not been the most welcoming of their help. But this is different. With so many of our brothers and sisters at risk we must not allow our traditions to keep us isolated and vulnerable.”   


Nick cocked his head to look sideways at Mathew. He had a sneaking suspicion he knew where this was going. And if he was right....

“What are you asking me to do?”

Mathew sighed and looked at him. “While Bori said it to be hurtful it is true; your connection to Judy Hopps is a close connection to the ZPD. a connection we cannot afford to go unused now.” Nick felt his hackles rise a bit, but said nothing. “What I'm asking you Wilde is if you can use that connection. Could Mrs Hopps be an asset to our people, a kind of… advocate within the ZPD of us. At the very least could she be used to provide us with information on cases and investigations into those who mi-”

Nick snarled, his hackles standing on end as the meaning of the words became clear to him. “YOU WANT ME TO USE Judy AS A SPY INSIDE THE ZPD?!”

Next to him Mathew stopped. “No Wilde. Not a spy. Someone who is an ally of ours within the ZPD. someone we can trust to help us or look out for our best int-”

Again Nick snarled, his tail lashing angrily from side to side. “NO.”

Mathew blinked, clearly surprised by his response. “Wilde thi-”

But Nick cut him off. Forcing himself to breath Nick clenched his paws into fists. Angril coursed through his body, making him shake slightly as he turned to look at his friend. “No Mathew. I'll not do this. Judy is not a connection. She’s not an asset. She is my FRIEND. And someone who comes to me for HELP.”

This time is was Mathew who snarled in annoyance at him. “YES. I KNOW THIS WILDE. BUT YOU NEED TO LOOK AT THE BIGGER PI-”

He’d had enough. Turning on his heel Nick stalked down the hallway away from Mathew, growling to himself as he did so. As he reached the end of the hall he turned to look at the older fox. “LET’S GET ONE THING STRAIGHT OLD MAN.” all tenses of respect were gone from him voice. “You want me to spy on my own clan, on other foxes; fine. It’s literally my job to report back what I learn and everyone knows it. It’s an unspoken agreed upon thing by anyone who comes to see me. BUT, Judy is not one of us. She’s not a fox, she didn't agree for me to reveal her secrets and she sure as fucking shit didn't agree to be used as some tool for us to keep tabs on the cops. You want the cops to actually help us? then maybe we should stop being so cold towards them. Instead of shutting them out and pissing them off maybe try cooperating with them and being helpful. But of course you and I both know that won’t happen. So fine, you do whatever it is you think you need to do to keep our people safe, but you leave me and my connection to Judy, and Judy herself the fuck out of it!”

And with that he turned away, storming through the hallways and out of the manor. 


	9. Chapter 9

Sitting in his apartment Nick took a drink from the amber colored liquor in his glass. He was mad. He was mad at Bori, the fat arrogant asshole of a leader who was apparently having someone keep tabs on him. That thought made him seethe with anger. So much so that his grip on his glass tightened. He was mad at Skye for having gone off with Bori. But mostly he was Mad at Sebastian for having asked him to use Judy. The eldest fox was the closest thing Nick had to a father, or any family for that matter. He'd always been respectful of Nick's position as a Sheychern. So for him to ask that, to put him in the position and ask him to bring in an outsider into the clan's politics…

Again Nick took a drink, the amber liquid tingling and burning his throat as he swallowed it. ' _ Damn it. _ '

If he was being honest, he was also a little mad at himself for not being able to let this go. Even if he didn't like it he could understand why Sebastian had done it. The attacks on foxes throughout the city was concerning. If whoever was behind it thought they could get away with it without punishment then they would surely do it again. That's how it had always been since ancient times. Foxes had always been the scapegoats for other species. Someone goes missing in the night; blame the foxes, they kidnapped them or killed them. A shipment of goods vanishes; foxes stole it to sell on the black markets. A mysterious murder that makes no sense; foxes did it cause they were bored. That's how it had been for centuries. That's why the Malikath existed in the first place. If everyone assumed foxes were guilty of everything, including law enforcement; then that meant foxes would have to take getting justice into their paws. Of course this only served to spread further rumors. How could it not? When someone who assaulted a fox turned up a few days later with a broken paw or cracked ribs, or sometimes even dead; how could anyone not draw the connection?

Taking another sip of his drink Nick sighed again.e understood why they existed, but that didn't make him like them anymore. It felt wrong, having a kind of secret police within the clans. A clandestine group of foxes who, when ordered would carry out what the council viewed as justice. No doubt before everything settled down the malicaths would be called to punish those who were responsible for the attacks. The 'sentences' would be swift and unsuspecting. And afterwards everyone would pretend like nothing happened. That's how it had always been. It made him feel sick to his stomach. So… in a way, Sebastian's request had been an attempt to try and avoid this. To avoid keeping things stuck as they had always been done. And his refusal to do it made that Impossible. Taking a deep breath Nick drained the rest of his glass, his mouth burning as he swallowed the strong liquor. Slowly he got to his feet, noting how the floor felt just the slightest bit wobbly to him. But that didn't stop him from moving forward, making his way across his living room until he came to a stop before the tapestry that hung on the wall. For several seconds he looked at the woven image, taking in the mother goddess as she watched over her children while sitting on her throne of wheat. 

Taking a deep breath he moved, picking up the small box of matches that sat on the table. Opening the little booklet Nick broke off one of the matches and pressed it against the back of the book, flicking it a second later and making it burst into flames. quickly he moved lighting the two candles that sat on the table. Once both were flickering rhythmically he waved the match out, setting it on a metal plate to cool before he threw it away. Picking up one of the small incense wands he held the tip over one of the candles, waiting for it to start to burn before blowing the small flame out and allowing the scented smoke to plume through the air. Taking a breath Nick resisted the vague urge to sneeze as the small of the smoking sage filled his nose. Looking to the tapestry he spoke softly, to the fox that stared back at him. "Forgive me my mother. I wish not to prolong the harm to my people, but I cannot betray the trust I have been given."

The tapestry didn't respond, not that he'd expected it to. He actually would have been scared shitless if it did. Sighing softly Nick continued to look at the tapestry. Sometimes he wondered if kurama really existed. He'd grown up believing in her, every fox did. It was an ingrained part of their culture. But it was equally well known that the last 40 or 50 years had seen one bad thing after another happen to their people. Sickness, poverty, displacement, harassment, even death; they all plagued the foxes in the city. Even he wasn't immune to the seemingly endless bad luck that followed foxes around. Looking away from the tapestry Nick glanced at the nearby digital clock next to the TV. The time 8:15pm shown back at him, making him groan. Judy would be here in a few minutes for their date. Normally he'd be happy about it, he'd actually come to savor and enjoy the time he spent with the grey rabbit. It was so different from the other times he spent with people. With others it was quite clear that the person wanted something from him, be it sex or company or some other kind of stress release. They came to him with that expectation, that when they left they'd be more relaxed or calm. Which in a way he supposed way fair, that was his job after all.

But with Judy it was different. The little grey rabbit was kind and sweet. She always seemed happy to see him and excited to spend time with him. Sure she pretended to be annoyed whenever he made a scene at her work, but he could always see the sparkle in her eyes, the one that told him she was actually excited. When he spent time with her he didn't feel like she expected something from him. They were just friends, meeting up, having dinner or seeing a movie, casually flirting and occasionally sleeping together. It was a nice change of pace, one that usually had him excited and looking forward to seeing her. Which was one reason why he was feeling so lousy right now. He could feel it in his bones, he was not in a mood to be around other people right now. Seeing Bori, combined with what had happened at the meeting and Sebastian's request… it had all left a sour taste in his mouth, making him want to be alone. But as he glanced at the clock again he knew it was far too late to call or text Judy and tell her he wasn't up to seeing her. The red display shown back at him, 8:25pm. She was probably already in the elevator on her way up. He groaned softly and moved, coming to stand in front of a small mirror that hunt on the wall in the hallway.

He looked decent at least. Perhaps not as put together as he usually did, but not unattractive. Running his paw through his fur he took a deep breath, his ears flicking slightly as they detected the faint thumps of approaching footsteps. He smiled faintly to himself, moving towards the door and pausing until he was certain she was standing on the other side before opening the door with a flourish. "Hey carrots."

Sure enough Judy Hopps stood on the other side, looking rather nice in a simple outfit of jeans and blue t-shirt. She smiled as she blinked at him for a second, clearly surprised by him opening the door before she'd even knocked. But her surprise went away after a few moments, replaced by a smile that mirrored his own. "Hey slick."

He chuckled softly at her Nickname for him. She'd only recently started calling him by it but he found he enjoyed the name immensely. Stepping aside he allowed her to enter the apartment, moving down the hallways as they had done several times before. As she made herself at home, dropping herself onto the couch he spoke. "So what did you want to do tonight? Dinner? Maybe a movie?"

Judy looked at him and squirmed a little on the couch. "Um… actually… I kinda had something different in mind."

Nick cocked his head slightly. "Different?"

Judy nodded and looked at him sheepishly. "Um… I was thinking… could you… show me how to cook that omelet you made me before?"

His blinked, slightly surprised by her words. After several moments he nodded. "Uh…  sure…"

Again she squirmed on the couch. "I know it's weird. I just… been thinking about how unless I eat out I'm mostly eating the same microwave meals. So… knowing how to do some simple cooking would be… nice."

He smiled at that. It was true, being able to cook was nice. "Ok, we'll follow me my young student."

 

\----------

 

There was something odd about Nick tonight. Watching as the red fox dug around in the cupboard for something Judy frowned a bit. He was trying to hide it, but she could tell something was bothering him. She'd been here for almost an hour. He'd shown her how to crack the eggs and butter the pan properly, how to whisk the eggs and make sure everything was ready. He was trying to be his usual smiling joking self. But she could see a difference, his laughing ended a bit sooner than it usually did. Several of his little jokes were not as funny as the others he's told. And then there was the way he looked at her. It was rare that others looked her in the eyes. Part of it was just instinctual, a holdover from their feral ancestors. Another part was her size, since most mammals we're bigger than her it was a little tricky for them to look her in the eyes. Nick was one of the few who did, and while at first it had slightly unnerved her, she'd grown to appreciate the sign of respect. But now he seemed to be actively avoiding her gaze, looking slightly off to the side or above her whenever he spoke. Something was definitely bothering the fox, but what was bothering Judy more was that he wasn't saying anything about it. He was carrying on like nothing was wrong, forcing himself to be cheerful and upbeat when clearly something was bothering him. 

"Is everything ok?" Her voice was soft and low when she spoke, making Nick stop and look at her. 

"Of course. Why wouldn't it be?"

She sighed and moved, taking the bowl of eggs he'd held in his paw and setting it down on the counter. "Nick, I'm not blind of stupid. I can tell something is bothering you. What is it? We don't have to do this if you don't want to."

Nick shook his head. "It's nothing Judy.just some personal crap. I'll be fine."

She frowned slightly. "Personal? What's going on? Maybe I can help?"

He smiled weakly at that. "It's nice of you to offer, but you can't. I promise."

Now she was frowning for real. Nick's continued efforts to brush her off were starting to bother her. It had been hard to open up to him at first, bimut she'd learned to do it. It had taken weeks and sometimes she was still terrible at it but for the most part she didn't hide things from him. If he was going to be like this and keep secrets from her…

"Nevermind I don't feel like doing this tonight." She spoke sharply and with a bit of anger as she turned and moved to leave. "I'll see you later."

She wasn't sure why I bugged her so much, the idea of him not telling her what was going on. They were friends, shouldn't they be able to all to each other about anything? She turned away from him, leaving the kitchen without a word and heading for the door. She could hear him moving behind her, calling to her, trying to get her to stop. She wasn't in the mood to hear him. If he wanted to keep things to himself, fine. Then he could be alone with them. 

"Judy… wait… I'm sorry."

She stopped just in front of the door. Behind her she listened as Nick sighed, turning to look back she found he was standing in the doorway, his shoulders slumped and his tail drooping. After a few seconds he spoke again. "I'll… I'm upset… because some people… asked me… to exploit… our relationship."

That made her turn around, staring at him with a mixture of shock and confusion. "Our relationship?"

Nick nodded. "Yes. They know you and I are friends. And… they wanted me to try and use that."

Judy raised an eyebrow. Just who were these 'people' and what exactly did they want Nick to do? After several more seconds she spoke softly. "If I stay… will you tell me everything?"

She watched as Nick nodded slowly, his eyes flickering to look up at her for a moment while his tail flicked uncomfortably. Then slowly she stepped away from the door and moved back down the hallway towards him. As she did so he stepped aside, allowing her to pass him and move into the living room before following. Taking her usual spot on the couch she watched as Nick stood silently for a few moments before speaking softly. "I need a drink. Do you want one?" 

She shook her head, watching as Nick picked up a glass that was already sitting on a side table before carrying it over to a small cabinet and refilling it with Amber liquid. As Nick sank down into his chair he took a drink, swallowing the mouthful before looking to Judy who was watching him. Taking a deep breath he spoke. "Judy… has anyone ever asked you to do something… something you knew was wrong but also that it would help people if you did?"

She frowned at him. "Uh… I don't think so."

Nick sighed and took another drink. "How much do you know about foxes here in the city?" 

She shrugged. "not that much. They mostly keep to themselves. They don't really like the police." As she spoke Judy's mind flashed back to hers and Jack's police cruiser and the chief yelling at them. Her mood darkened slightly as she watched Nick nod. 

"Yeah, you're right about that. But to be fair we don't really like any outsiders." Taking another drink Nick sat forward in his chair. "most of the foxes here in the city belong to one of nine clans. The clans all live in their own areas and have their own different cultures and customs. For the most part everyone gets along with everyone else, although the clans themselves have pretty fierce rivalries for political, economical and spiritual influence."

Judy cocked her head. She'd never heard about any of this. "What clan do you belong to?"

Nick shrugged. "Clan Vulpaln. We're a medium sized clan. Not overly powerful but nothing to ignore. Anyways, each clan has about 15 - 170 members. Most of them are just normal people. But a few of us hold special ranks and titles. I'm my clan's Sheychern for example. Then there's the clan's Hierophant and Doyen. The hierophant is like the leader, and they report to the viscount, a fox named Sebastian Lacroy. He's our main leader and has ruling authority over all the other clans. Kinda like a king I suppose, except he was elected. The Doyen is like a spiritual leader and are responsible for performing certain rituals for births and deaths."

Judy nodded. She was finding this all fascinating. She knew that most species had their own cultures and rules, even rabbits. But she'd never seen any of this or learned about it before now. Vaguely she wondered how many other non-foxes knew about it. "Ok."

Nick took another drink. "Tonight a Moot was called. A chance for the clan's hierophants and others to come and voice their worries and concerns to the Viscount."

Judy nodded. "And… I take it, that didn't go well?"

He shrugged. "About as well as it could I suppose. There's been an increase of attacks on foxes here in the city." He noted how she stiffened at that, her eyes widening slightly. So, she hadn't known about it. Just as he'd thought. "The lesser clans are worried for their people. They wanted permission from the Viscount to form their own militias to keep their people safe." When Judy's eyes widened in response Nick quickly added, "He said no. He doesn't want armed foxes wandering the streets. That would just cause more trouble."

Taking a deep breath Judy relaxed and nodded. "Ok… what does all of this have to do with me?"

Nick sighed again, taking another drink. After several seconds he spoke. "Several foxes are aware that you and I have a connection. They also know who you are. After the moot Sebastian approached me and asked me if I could…" she watched as Nick fell silent, struggling to find the right words. "You must understand what I do I suppose. Otherwise none of this will make sense. I am clan vulpaln's Sheychern. Think of me like a concubine/therapist/sober companion/fixer. Anyone in the clan or any of the smaller clans can come to me to help them relax. Sometimes… that's sex. Other times it's just talking, or having someone to just hangout with. But I also have another job. The foxes that come to me do so because they are stressed. While it is my job to help them if I can, it is also my job to report to the hierophants if a fox is dangerous to himself or others. In a way I act as a kind of spy. But everyone who comes to me knows this. It's a socially agreed upon thing. By coming to me they know I'll be watching them."

Judy cocked her head. "You tell the hierophants what the people who came to you told you?"

Nick shook his head. "Not necessarily. If it's just normal things I keep it to myself. The hierophants don't care about who's cheating on who or what Marsha said about Jared. But… let's say a fox comes to me because he's been feeling depressed, and while we're together I started to worry he might try to commit suicide. I'd report that. Or if someone is extremely irritated and mad and I worry they might try to hurt someone… I report those things. Things that could cause harm to the clan or others."

Judy nodded. "Ok… I guess that's ok. But what does it have to do with me?"

Nick drained the last of the amber liquid from his glass before responding. "The Viscount wanted me to use the connection you and I have to keep tabs on the various investigations into the attacks on foxes. He wanted me to use you like a spy inside the ZPD and then report to them what's happening."

Instantly Judy stiffened. "And… what di-"

But Nick cut her off, his voice harsh and sharp. "I told him to fuck off. That I wouldn't do it." Several seconds of silence followed Nick's word. He had seen the way she'd stiffened, the way her fur had bristled when he'd told her what the hierophants had wanted him to do. He couldn't blame her for being angry. Not when he had seethed with anger at the time. Taking a deep breath he spoke again. "Anyways… that's why I'm in a bad mood."

Across from him she nodded slowly, her voice soft as she spoke. "Ok… thank you for telling me."

He sighed softly, he could hear the tone of hurt in her voice. And he could only imagine that she was probably pretty upset with him. Not that he could blame her. "If you don't wanna meet up anymore… I'll understand."

Across from him she looked up, slightly startled by his words. "Wh-what? Why?"

He blinked, his own face creasing into a frown. "I'm not much of a friend if you think I'm going to be spying on you."

But Judy shook her head. "I wouldn't think that. You told them No. So I trust that you wouldn't do that."

He blinked again, slightly surprised by her words. "Wait… you'd actually trust me?"

She stared at him for several moments, her expression slightly confused. "Of course I would. You've never given me a reason not to. If you say you won't do it, I believe you."

He stared back at her, his mind reeling. Was she serious? He'd just told her that the leader of his clan wanted him to spy on her. How could she still want to be around him after that? How could she trust him? How could she not be-

But his thoughts were cut off by the feeling of a paw touching his. Jerking slightly Nick blinked, finding that Judy had gotten up and moved, now standing before him with a soft look on her face. "Nick." She paused for a moment, clearly trying to pick her words carefully. "I may not know a lot about foxes… or their culture… but… in lagomorph culture if someone says they won't do something, we believe them until there is proof otherwise. If you say you won't spy on me, then I trust you."

He took a deep breath, an odd sense of relief washing through him. After several seconds he spoke. "That… thank you."

She smiled at him, her face splitting in a wide grin. "You're welcome. Now come on, you can make it up to me by finishing showing me how to make that omelet."

He chuckled too, noting that as he moved to stand his chest felt oddly tight. Still he followed her back into the kitchen. Something had changed between them. With his bad mood alleviated their interactions felt friendlier, more natural. He laughed as she told him how the people at work kept interrogating her about him. How some of them were determined to figure out who he was. But also how her co-workers had begun to open up around her, how spending time with him had really helped her. At some point in the night he'd opened a small bottle of wine, using it initially to help flavor the carrots they were grilling. The rest of the wine found its way into some glasses which soon they were both sipping from. It felt good to be here cooking and laughing with her. It felt good to just be here, with her.

"And that should do it."

He watched as she turned the pan her omelet was in, flipping the food out of the pan and onto her plate. It didn't look to bad. The eggs weren't as fluffy as he usually made them, and the greens were a little thinner than before. But overall she'd done way better than he had on his first try. Flipping his own omelet out of his pan Nick paused for a moment to grab them both forks before joining Judy at the dining room table. 

"Let's eat!" 

He grinned in agreement, digging into his food a few seconds later. The dining room was soon filled with the sounds of their forks and knives as they ate and the soft thumping of their glasses as they drank. The food was delicious, somehow made better by the addition of the wine they were drinking and the other's company. Across from him he watched as Judy ate happily, a smile covering her face through each bite and sip. Almost painfully soon the food was gone, making Nick groan softly as he set his fork down on his plate. "Damn that was good." 

Across from him Judy nodded. "Yeah it was. Thanks, that will be so much better to come home to than microwaved carrots."

Be grinned and nodded, draining the last of his wine before leaning forward to pick up his and hers plates. Getting to his feet he carried the plates to the sink, calling over his shoulder as he did so. "Want anything for desert? I have some chocolate cake I think. It's real go-"

But his words broke off as he finished putting the plates in the sink, turning to find Judy had followed him into the kitchen; a slightly bemused expression covering her face. He'd been about to ask her if she was ok when she moved, taking a few steps so she was pressed right against him, before leaning up and…

The kiss was warm and soft, and even if it had caught him a little off guard Nick found it wasn't unwelcome. His arms moved, one of them encircling her waist while the other went to grip the counter behind them to keep them both steady. After a few seconds they broke apart, a soft smile covering Judy's face as she looked at him. "You're a good kisser."

For some reason his ears prickle and tingle at her words. "Th-thanks." As he spoke his nose twitched, her scent mixed with the wine was starting to waft over him making him feel oddly nervous. "Y-you're a little drunk I think."

She nodded and smiled. "Yeah, I am. How come you're not?"

He shrugged, trying to look away from her beautifully purple eyes but failing horribly. "We-well I'm bigger so-NAH!"

he jumped slightly, partially from the feeling of Judy's paw pressing between his legs but also at the sudden realization that his foxhood was already starting to ready itself for what was about to happen. "Yep, definitely 'bigger'," she chuckled. He opened his mouth to respond, but whatever he'd been about to say vanished; replaced by a groaning whimper as she continued to press her paw against his rapidly growing organ. "Come on slick. Show me how much 'bigger' you are than me." As she spoke Judy's fingers wiggle slightly, tracing the outline of his organ making him shiver decadently. A moment later it was his turn to kiss him, his tongue coming out to run along her lips for a moment before being granted access and taking full advantage of it. He felt her other paw move, trailing up his neck before pressing against the back of his head as the kiss deepened. He could feel himself getting worked up, his heartbeat was speeding up and a certain part of his anatomy was completely ready for what was about to happen. With a grunt he shifted, bending at the waist so he could grip her hips and lift her up off the ground. a second later her arms both wrapped around his neck, pulling herself closer to him so their chests rubbed against each other. Something was different about this kiss, something drew him in more, made him hunger for her. The feeling of her pressed against him, of their tongues brushing and rubbing and claiming each other, it made some part of him shudder and ripple to life.

He was moving now, half carrying half stumbling through the apartment. He staggered out of the kitchen and through the living room, pausing just long enough to pin Judy against the hallway wall so he could kiss her again. What was it that had changed? He'd kissed hundred possibly thousands of women, yet the very second his lips left hers he wanted to capture them again. The urge was stronger than it had ever been before. He carried her down the hallway, groaning as he felt her paws run along his chest, starting to undo the buttons of his shirt. He purred at the feeling  a low deep rumbling purr as her paws slipped into her shirt and ran along his chest.  _ 'fuuuuck that feels good. _ ' He kicked the door to the bedroom open with his foot, carrying Judy to the bed where he collapsed onto her. His muzzle dipping against hers in another ragged savage kiss. Something had changed, something between him and Judy was different. There was something there, some kind of energy that drew him out and made him crave more and more of her. It coaxed him along, making him almost ache with want. A want neither he or she even tried to resist.

 

\-------------

 

The sound of his cell phone made Jack stir, groaning as he rolled over from the position on his back he'd been laying on before fumbling for his phone. "Y-yeah?"

There was silence for a few moments before a warm silky voice met his ears, making them perk up. "Hey tiger."

His eyes widened slightly. "Hey Skye. Is everything ok?"

On the other end of the line the fox chuckled. "Everything is fine Jack. I just wanted to check up on my friend."

Jack smiled at that. "That's sweet of you. I'm ok. It was nice to see you before. Thanks… I… I really needed it."

Again Skye chuckled. "Of course. I liked seeing you too. It's been so long since the savage horny tiger tried to hunt me."

Again Jack smiled, his chest filling with a soft warmth at her repeated use of his Nickname. "Thanks… I know… I know it's strange but-"

He could almost see Skye shaking her head as she responded. "Not at all. You're a tiger, not a bunny. I get it."

Jack bit his lip a little. "Still… thanks."

He could hear the smile in her response. "Of course Jack. I was wondering… could we meet up again soon? There's something I need your help with."

That piqued his interest. In his experience the snowy fox was almost completely self-sufficient. What could she need help with? And if she was coming to him… could it be something she didn't want her clan to know about? "What is it? Are you ok?"

Skye was silent for several moments before responding. "I am… for now… please, can we meet?"

Jack sat up in bed, glancing at the clock next to his bed that read 10:49pm. "I'm free right now." There was another pause, one that seemed stressed and almost painful. "Skye… are you ok? Tell me."

A moment later she responded. "Please, just… come to my apartment. As soon as you can. Please Jack."

"I'm on my way."

\-----------

 

Hanging up the phone Skye felt her insides twist guiltily. She could hear the genuine worry in his voice, the tone that told her that somewhere; deep down he still had feelings for her. Feelings she was not abusing and using for her own agenda. Taking a deep breath she spoke. "Ok. He's on his way."

In front of her Bori nodded. "Good. Are you ready?"

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. It was wrong. So completely wrong what she was about to do. But this… what came next… that would be her punishment. She nodded. "Yes."

There was silence for several seconds; Then the sound of movement. A moment later pain exploded through the side of her skull, making her fall from the bed where she'd been sitting. More pain followed, smaller explosions rippling through her chest and shoulder. Yet she made no attempt to fight back. She deserved this. For preying on Jack's emotions and using them like this, she deserved the pain and much much more.


	10. Chapter 10

Something was different. Something had changed and was making everything… different. Hungrily he kissed Judy, a shudder rolling up his back as his tongue invaded the grey rabbit's mouth. What was this? What had changed? He growled into the kiss, pushing her back and down onto the bed; pinning her beneath him. How many times had they kissed before? Maybe… 50 times in the 3 or 4 times they'd slept together? Yes the rabbit was a good kisser but… another shudder rolled through him as he broke away from her, her teeth closing playfully on his lip; biting and tugging at it just enough to make him gasp. It was such a little thing, such a tiny act of dominance and defiance yet it felt like it set him on fire. He practically tore her shirt off of her body, his own following suit a moment later. A moment later he attacked her, his lips savagely pressing against hers in a lusty feral kiss. His tongue invaded her mouth, claiming every inch of it for himself. When he pulled away from lack of air he didn't stop, his muzzle drifting down to claim her jaw, her shoulders, her chest and breasts. Each one earning a firm nip that made the rabbit gasp and whimper. 

Their musk was everywhere, he could smell it even through their clothes. It reached into him, pulled at something, some need, some passion he'd never known before now. He needed her NOW. His paws quickly worked on her jeans, pulling them down and away from her body leaving her in just the purple lace underwear she had on. Her mind seem to be working along the same path as his because the moment he pulled back to admire his work she attacked him, her muzzle going to his stomach, kissing and playfully nibbling as her paws removed his pants. in a single swift motion she pulled them away, his boxers too, leaving him bare and exposed to her. A moment later pleasure and need exploded through him as her paw ran along his length, teasing the sensitive skin. "Yep. Definitely bigger than me." For a few moments he was frozen, the feeling of her paw on his length making fireworks dance in front of his eyes. Had it always felt this good? He gasped, a shiver rippling through his as she ran a finger around his tip. "Cat got your tongue?" 

He grabbed her, practically throwing her down before crushing his lips against hers. Something was definitely different about her. Even as he kissed her his paw raked her chest and stomach, his claws running along her skin until they came to her panties. He growled, kissing her harder, more aggressively while his claws ran across the soft fabric. The shudder that rolled through her was unmistakable undeniable, it thrilled him probably as much as having her panties clawed off thrilled her. And once they were gone everything became clear, everything he wanted fell into place. He felt her arms come up, wrapping around his neck; her paws running along the back of his head as his own hand drifted down to his length.

' _ DO IT! MATE WITH HER! KNOT HER! BREED HER! PUT YOUR KITS INSIDE HER AND NEVER LET HER GO! _ '

The voice was practically screaming at him, filling ever fiber every hair of his body with those words. Filling him with a desperate need as he moved in, running his tip along her entrance and finding that she was easily wanting this as much as he did. And then…

Time fell away from him, the whole world did. Everything and anything that didn't involve her in his arms simply didn't exist anymore. His body was out of control, no longer listening to his brain as he held her. They bucked forward and back, driving in and out of her body as a furious pace that was somehow not enough but also overwhelming at the same time. He felt lightheaded, his lungs aching for air as he kissed her until he felt like he was going to pass out. Beneath him he could feel her own body moving, her hips coming up to meet his with each thrust, her paws gripping his fur tighter and tighter the longer they went on. Then an explosion, one so violent and strong it was like being punched in the gut. He buried himself inside her, white hot pleasure and pain shattering his mind and body as he felt himself twitch and erupt inside her. He clung desperately to her, afraid she might actually vanish or escape him if he let her go. It felt good, so impossibly indescribably good. And yet he knew he wasn't done, not even close. He'd lose himself that night. 

He'd lose himself in her, in his need for her, in the voice telling him to never let her go. Everything about her pulled at him, made him need her more and more. At times he'd find himself in a position unsure of how he got there, on his back with Judy above him; their hips moving in unison. Or on his hands and knees with Judy under him, her head pressing against his chin and jaw in a combination moan of ecstasy and a lover's nuzzle. Other times he'd be able to focus on nothing but her. On the feeling of her paws on his body. The warm musky scent they were both making and filling the room with. The way she shivered and gasped as he slipped back inside her for the untold numbered time. Everything about her drove him crazy, making him want more of her. Like she had become some kind of drug that he had become hopelessly addicted too. then suddenly the voice returned in his head, giving him a single inescapable, irrefusable, unyielding command; ' _ NOW' _

With a loud deep rumbling feral grunt he pinned her down, burying his entire foxhood deep inside her body. His breath shook in his chest as the umpteenth orgasm of the night shook his body. Again something was different, something about this orgasm was different. His arms encircled her form beneath him, pulling her against his chest while his muzzle went to her neck, planting a series of soft kisses along it's curve. His mind was in a haze of lust, pheromones, need and her scent. Then a new feeling, one that send deep shudders through his body making his fur stand on end and his tail twitch as he felt his knot expand to its fullest, locking her and him together. Beneath him his rabbit moaned, whether unconscious or on purpose her hips pressed back against his; making him groan as the soft rush of pleasure rippled through him. His arms went to her shoulders, slipping under her own arms to wrap around her chest and stomach. His muzzle continued to press kisses along her neck and ears. Again she let out a soft moan, a low content happy moan. A moment later she turned, her beautiful perfect pink eye catching sight of his own.

There was no hesitation, no resistance and no remorse as he leaned down to capture her lip. Her mouth opened and met his, their tongue rubbing and tasting the other. It was a great kiss, and amazing kiss; somehow managing to feel just as good as the hours of nonstop fucking they'd just gone through. His grip around her chest tightened, pulling her against his chest as securely as he could. She was so warm, like a little heater he was hugging, one that smelled amazing and one he could kiss. Gently the kiss broke, a fluttering of her eyes telling him she was at her limit for the night. He reacted without thought, seeing his bunny was sleepy and somehow knowing exactly what to do. His tail came up, coming to lay across her body; easily covering her. At the same time the fur on his body bristled and stood on end in an attempt to help keep her as well as him warm. He was feeling rather sleepy himself if he was being honest. With the last of his strength he pressed his nose against her shoulder, inhaling one last lungful of her beautifully intoxicating scent. And now his mind was drifting, slipping downward into the only blackness of sleep.

"Lo… ve… you..."

 

\-----------

 

He took the stairs two at a time, charging up the staircase and bursting through the door that led to her hallway. He ran down the hallway, his eyes scanning the doors as he ran past them. "8...11..13….17!"

He was surprised he didn't leave skid marks on the carpet from how sudden he came to a stop. He'd stood here before, several times when he'd picked her up for dates and a few times when he needed her help with… his condition. But… this wasn't like those times. This was different, this time SHE needed help. Taking a breath jack reached touch, knocking softly on the wooden door. "Skye? It's me."

He could hear movement inside the apartment, the sound of muffled footsteps through the door, the sound of the door's lock and deadbolt being undone and then…

His eyes widened as she opened the door and came into view. Skye had always been… well beautiful. That was the only word he could use to describe the arctic fox. She was slim and fit, with snow white fur and beautiful blue eyes. She was smart, funny and… Beautiful. So the sight of her now made his blood run cold and his heartstop. He could tell instantly that she'd been attacked. Her right eye was swollen, not completely shut but definitely to the point of making it hard for her to see out of it. Several stains of red marked the fur around her nose and mouth. Her usually immaculate fur was disheveled and messy and when she stepped away from the door he could see she was holding on of her arms gingerly. "Oh my God Skye!" He rushed into the apartment, his heart going from dead still to thundering in his chest. His paws shook as he looked at her, he could see she was trying to smile. But an expression of pain flickered across her face and the smile vanished behind the pain. "What happened?! Who did this?!"

In front of him, he watched as the arctic fox took a deep breath. Her sides shook as she did so, and all at once Jack felt something in his chest break. This wasn't just another victim. This wasn't just another case file.  this... was...Skye.

Slowly he moved, stepping forward while reaching out towards her. He touched her uninjured arm, slowly urging her towards him until she was pressed against him in a kind of slightly awkward hug. "J-J-Jack..." Her voice shook as she spoke, the feeling of helplessness clear in her voice. The feeling of pain in his chest was palpable. Like someone had taken a knife and stabbed him in the heart. She had always been so strong and confident. Now though…

"Shhhhh. It's ok, I'm here Skye. I'm here."

She took another breath, a deep shaking shuddering breath. A moment later she broke, seemed to crumple against him as the fear, trauma and pain of what had happened overtook her. He did the only thing he could do at that time; hold her close and repeat. "I'm here Skye. I'm right here." 

 

\----------

 

Morning came, bringing with a slowly creeping golden light that dragged Judy unceremoniously from her dreams and back into reality. Groaning softly she opened her eyes, blinking several times to bring them into focus before slowly looking around. She wasn't drunk, so she could remember what had happened the night before. She and Nick had had one of their dates, he'd been acting strange and when she'd questioned him about it he'd first tried to deny anything was wrong. But then…

She shifted so she could look at him; slowly rolling onto her other side so as not to wake the still sleeping fox. As her eyes scanned his sleeping form her partner's words about foxes and their clans echoed in her mind. Jack had said a fox's clan would always come first to them. That any outsider like her would be second. But Nick hadn't done that. The slumbering red fox hadn't put his clan first. A small shiver ran through her as her mind drifted past that, passed the time they'd spent talking and laughing and instead to the more carnal activities of the night before. She'd been a little pent up that day, she'd actually been hoping to maybe make out with the fox or engage in some petting. But… last night… something had changed between them.

She could still see the moment so clearly in her mind. The smile he'd given her when he'd taken her plate from the table. The soft slow almost hypnotic swaying of his tail when he'd walked away from her and into the kitchen. Something had spoken to her, some voice in her head she'd never heard before. It had coaxed her from her seat, making her following him into the kitchen. Another shiver rolled through her as more memories filled her mind. Nights with the red fox were always good. He knew exactly what to do to make her moan and scream. He could be cocky and arrogant to the point of being infuriating or he could be sweet and gentle as a true lover. Whatever she wanted or needed at the time he could be, and she always felt better afterwards. Like some thorn had been removed from her head, leaving her feeling calmer and happier. But last night… had been different. Last night hadn't just been good it had been… amazing. No, not even amazing, she didn't have a word for what last night had been. Last night he'd taken pleasure to a level she'd never experienced before. Last night had been like a dream only not. Even afterwards, when they'd both been panting and exhausted and she was firmly locked in place she'd felt… happy, truly happy. Even now just laying here next to him made her feel happy. A very real part of her wanted to stay in this bed, cuddle up against him and just spend all day here. 

But another part of her, the part that had worked and slaved for 10 years be become only zootopia's second rabbit officer knew she couldn't. She closed her eyes for a moment, taking final deep relaxing breath, savoring the feeling of beautiful warmth and the smell of his intoxicating scent before opening her eyes and starting to move. Slowly she slipped from the bed, silently gathering up her clothes and getting dressed. As she rebooked her bra she glanced at the clock on Nick's nightstand, 6:39am. She bit her lip. She had 20 minutes to get to work or risk missing roll call. But if she didn't get home and shower then everyone in the precinct would be able to smell what she had been up to last night. Oddly enough that idea didn't bother her as much as she'd expected it too. They were all adults after all, it wasn't like none of them had had sex before. Then again if she showed up smelling like fox then for sure Clawhauser would bug her about it and then later gossip about it. No way to avoid it, she needed to shower. Finishing pulling on her clothes she stayed just long enough to glance back at the still sleeping fox. For a moment she considered saying "fuck it", stripping back down, crawling back into bed and cuddling against him. The idea sounded good, really REALLY good; infact for a moment Judy found herself half frozen in place by the thought. She could stay here all day. They could spent time together, talk more, probably fuck more. 

But as she stood there her eyes again flickered over his clock 7:03am.

"Shit."

A second later she hurried from the room.

 

\------------

 

He felt like he was floating on a cloud. Slowly reality began to filter through the dream world around him, pulling him back into consciousness. Yawning he shifted, stretching his legs away from his body while groaning softly. "Morning… carrots." 

He got no response. Opening his eyes Nick Wilde blinked, finding himself slightly blinded by the morning sunlight that was filtering through his blinds and curtains. He hissed slightly from the light, shielding his face with an outstretched paw as he looked around the bedroom. He was alone, Judy's clothes were gone off the floor and a quick check with his ears told Nick she wasn't in the bathroom or the kitchen or even watching TV. He was alone. It wasn't the first time he'd woken up alone, actually it happened to him quite often. He was used to those who came to him leaving once they no longer needed him. Sighing to himself he moved, laying back down on the bed as an odd kind of twisting pain bubbled in his stomach. Waiting for the pain to disappear he lay there, his mind swirling with memories of the night before and thoughts about today. Last night… what had happened last night? He took several deep breaths, allowing the faint traces of Judy's scent to tickle his nose. 

Last night had been... different. That was the only way to describe it. He'd gotten lost in pleasure before, given himself over to lust and gone at it for hours. But last night… it had been something else. It was as if he'd come alive. Everything about her had been a turn on. Every moan, every breath, every tiny little thing had taken hold of him. Honestly he felt like he had been drunk or maybe stoned. His senses had been on overload yet unable to focus on anything other than her until she was literally the only thing he could focus on. Last night had been… ama-

*RING* *RING* *RING*

The sudden sound of his alarm jolted him, startling him and making him flail on the bed for a moment before slipping sideways with a yelp and falling to the floor in a pile of limbs and blankets. Grunting and growling to himself Nick struggled to get to his feet, managing it after a few moments before shutting off his alarm. He still had duties to attend to, no matter how much he just wanted to stay in bed and cuddle against the blankets he and he had shared the night before.

 

\--------

 

Judy Hopps was pretty sure she was going to kill someone today. Ok, maybe not kill but taze… several times… and not feel bad about it… maybe kill them too. It had all started when she'd run into the precinct at full speed, practically spartan kicking the door to the bullpen open making half the officers jump. Even Bogo had looked at her slightly startled. her ears burn red hot at being the center of attention and , quickly making her way to her usual seat but frowning when she found no sign of her partner. "Nice of you to join us Hopps." A small chorus of laughter echoed around the room at the chief's dry comment. "Now then, for today's assignments..."

Her mind began to wander a little while she waited, slowly drifting to the night before. Something about last night had been different. They'd gone at it like animals before, hell the last time they'd slept together they'd gone at it like drunken animals. But last night… he'd been tender, rough, loving and savage all at the same time. It was like-

"Hopps..." The sudden use of her name snapped her back to reality, making her sit straighter as she waited to hear what her assignment was. "Savage called in today, some kind of personal emergency. So I'm giving you a temporary partner, one of our new recruits; Evans. Take him around the city, and then you're both on foot patrol for the rest of the day. Dismissed."

Evans it turned out was a lanky male lynx who grinned widely at her as he approached her out in the hallway. "Hopps?"

She nodded. "Yes. Nice to meet you Evans." As she spoke she held out a paw so as to shake his.

The male  lynx grinned. "Knew it. Name like that you'd HAVE to be a rabbit." She blinked, slightly taken aback by his comment.

"So…  uh… how long have you been out of the academy?" This had proved to be a bit of a trap for her as she was forced to listen to Evans speak for the next 28 minutes straight, even after they had climbed into their cruiser and had left the ZPD parking garage. First detailing how he'd grown up in a not so good neighborhood of the mountain district. Then how he'd been inspired by some movie he'd seen to become a police officer. How the academy had been the hardest thing he'd ever done. And lastly the pride his family had felt upon his graduation. To be honest she wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying by the time he stopped. 10 minutes into his story she'd zoned out, instead taking to nodding or making the occasional "hmmmm," noise when appropriate. 

Evans seemed to have noticed her disinterest though. "Hey, were you listening?"

She blinked at him. "Yeah, you were talking about… the academy."

Evans grinned at her. "Officer Hopps, I know I'm a rather attractive lynx but don't let my good looks distract you."

Her eyes had widened in surprise. "Wh-what? No. That's n-not-"

But he cut her off, waving his paw in an offhanded way. "Don't feel bad, you're not the first female to be dazzled by my charm and wit. But we are coworkers so romance is prohibited. Some might even say... forbidden." He spoke the last word huskily, adding a tone of seduction to it. 

Coming to a stop at a red light she stared at him, completely dumbstruck by what he had just said. Did he really think she'd been distracted by his looks? They'd barely known each other for 30 minutes and she already found him insufferable. She could see another comment forming on his lips however, so she cut him off; her tone firm and slightly sharp. "I have a boyfriend." It wasn't a lie, not technically. Nick was a boy who was a friend. ' _ Who also fucks your brains out. _ '

Across from her Evans face faltered for a moment before recovering. "Then doubly shame on you Officer Hopps, looking at your partner with lust when you have a mate."

Her grip tightened on the wheel and she pushed her foot down on the accelerator a bit harder than usual as the light turned green. The next six hours were some of the most aggravating and frustrating years of her life. Evan's constant stream of comments, and stories was almost something she could overlook; almost. But what really drove her up the wall was the lynx cocky attitude and seeming belief that he was God's gift to the world. The guy never stopped being full of himself, even when she corrected him on the proper way to call to dispatch when they were asked to check in their location. Even then the lynx was cocky, half waiving off her words and clearly ignoring what she had said. But the worst offense, the absolute worst was his constant flirting. A steady stream of thinly veiled compliments and flattery assaulted her ears, and no matter how little she reacted to it; it. just. Never. Stopped.

By the time their shift was over Judy was about ready to start gnawing on the steering wheel to keep herself from launching herself across the cruiser and mauling the new recruit to death. Shutting off the engine Judy forced herself to breath, her fur prickling in annoyance and once again Evans spoke. "Well Mrs Judy. (A Nickname she most certainly did not approve of) this is where we part ways. I do hope we will be paired again tomorrow though, it is so rare I meet a female as engaging and cute as you."

The use of that word almost made her explode, her grip on the steering wheel tightened as she angrily ground her teeth together so hard that she was amazed they didn't crack. He was insufferable. A chauvinistic insufferable jackass that she was going to go to jail for beating to death one of these days. Forcing herself to breath she let go of the cruiser's steering wheel, her paws shaking as they dig into her pocket and produces her cellphone. As carefully as she could she typed out the message.

For the lov of God tell me ur free

For a moment she worried he might be busy, but the appearance of three dots told her he was responding and a moment later his response came.

Maybe. Whats up cop? XP

For some reason Judy found the corners of her mouth twitching upwards at the lame joke.

New guy @ work keeps hitting on me. PLEASE come pick me up and pretend to be my boyfriend so he'll fuck off

There were several moments of silence before Nick responded.

Pretend to be your boyfriend. that bad ?

Judy felt her ears tingle at his response, a reaction she couldn't quite explain.

Please Nick. I swear I'm gonna kill him if you don't.

He responded a few seconds later.

Ok, I'll be there in 10 mins. Just stall till then.

The wave of relief that washed through her was euphoric, as if someone had given her a shot of morphine at the hospital. Shoving her phone back into her pocket Judy got out of the cruiser and headed for the elevator, making a B-line straight to the women's locker room the moment she stepped off. Dropping herself onto one of the benches she quickly stripped off her uniform while pulling open her locker. Normally she wore civilian clothes here and then changed into her uniform before she went home. But she'd been in such a rush this morning she'd just worn her uniform. Luckily for her though she kept a pair of simple workout clothes in her locker for when she wanted to use the ZPD gym and training facility. Quickly changing into her workout clothes Judy had just finished pulling on her slightly ragged sweatshirt when the door to the locker room opened. For a moment, a single wild heartstopping moment Judy actually worried it might be Evans. He was certainly oblivious enough to her uncomfortability to barge in on her. But a second later she breathed a sigh of relief as her eyes fell on the tall muscular orange and black striped form of Fangmire. "Hey."

Fangmire nodded to her. "Hey, how was the new guy?"

Judy bit her lip. "He's… green…"

Fangmire chuckled and sat down on the bench next to Judy and began to strip off her uniform. "Makes me remember when I first joined. I was so green, totally thought I knew how this all worked. Thought for sure it would be a cake walk." Fangmire flexed her large muscular arms. "I mean who's gonna dare attack a tiger with a gun and a badge, right?"

Judy chuckled. "yeah."

Fangmire nodded. "Literally our first call was this domestic assault case. Ram came home and started beating on his wife, their 7 year old daughter called us screaming her head off. We pull up and the two of them are out in the front yard screaming and charging at each other. I shout at the husband to stop and he turns and charges at me. I don't think he even knew who we were."

Judy cocked her head. "What did you do?"

Fangmire grinned, showing her teeth. "I  sidestepped and let him charge headfirst into the door of the cruiser."

Judy hissed, imagining the headache doing so would have caused the ram. "Ouch."

Fangmire nodded. "But it was a good wakeup call. You never know what's going to happen. We were all green on-"

Fangmire broke off as Judy's phone buzzed, a message from Nick saying he was five minutes away and asking if he needed to pick up trashbags and hacksaws yet. Judy smiled at the bad joke. Next to her Fangmire looked at her. "That him?" 

Judy looked up at her. "Him who?"

Fangmire grinned. "The tod that you rutted with last night."

It felt as if her ears were about to burst into flames. She'd thought for sure she'd managed to get Nick's scent off her. She'd practically used the entire body of nutrascent shampoo to try and mask what he and she had done before she came to work. "H-h-how… I thought I covered the smell…"

Fangmire chuckled. "You did. But my nose knows, I can still smell him on you. So… you and a fox huh?"

If it was possible Judy felt her ears go up a few more degrees. "I… uh… we… that is..."

Fangmire shrugged. "Not judging Hopps. None of my business if you wanna get freaky outside your species. Guess it means no chance of cubs… or I guess," Fangmire grinned. "Kits, in his case."

She squirmed with embarrassment, Fangmire's words making her heart skip a beat. She hadn't even thought of that. "I… uh..."

Next to her Fangmire smiled. "Relax Hopps. I'm not your mom so I'm not gonna give you a lecture. And I sure as hell ain't gonna gossip like Clawhauser and ask your details like size, length, frequency, volume and taste" Somehow Judy's ears rose a few more degrees. The gossip loving cheetah certainly would ask questions like that. "You seem happy, so that's that."

Taking a deep breath and swallowing nervously Judy managed to speak a few words. "I… I am. I really am." 

It was true. Compared to how she was even six months ago she was much happier. Her days were no longer this meaningless blur of work and home. Now they had these punctuations of fun between them. Talking with her co-workers and going out to dinner with Nick. Sometimes even more. They made her feel happier, made her feel like less of a failure and a loser. He had done that for her. Biting her lip, Judy felt an odd feeling of warmth bloom in her chest. He really was helping her, just as he said he wanted to. She never felt pressured or forced to do anything she didn't want to when she was with him, and he never pushed for more than she was willing to give. In a way it was like he was the perfect...

' _ Mate _ '

That word made her blink, slightly startled by its appearance in her mind. She had been meaning to say friend. Yet… that word didn't exactly fit what she and he were, not really. Simple friends didn't sleep with each other. Simple friends didn't meet up as regularly as they did and go on dates or provide each other the companionship they did for each other. Mate was the most applicable word for their relationship. So why then did that realization make her stomach flutter and her tail twitch, her heart beat a little faster and-

*Bzzzt* *bzzzt*

Am here carrots. You can come out of hiding

Taking a deep relaxing breath she quickly typed out a response before putting her phone back in her pocket and grabbing her bag. "Hey..." She looked at Fangmire, giving the large muscular and now almost nude tiger a smile. "Thanks for talking to me."

Fangmire grinned again. "No problem. Have fun on your date."

Again that odd warmth bloomed in her chest, nevertheless she nodded and stood up, heading for the door while behind her Fangmire finished stripping down and headed towards the showers. Leaving the lock-

"Hopps! There you are." 

Instantly the relief she'd felt at the sight of Nick's text vanished; her tension levels going from almost nothing to through the roof in the blink of an eye. Turning towards the sound of the voice that had called her Judy found Evans was standing a little ways down the hallway, surrounded by several of the new officers, who were clearly talking and chatting about their recent shifts and the first day on the job. Forcing herself to breath she did her best to be polite, managing a weak smile as Evans extracted himself from the group and began to move towards her. "Me and some of the new guys were gonna go get a drink. Wanna come with?" 

His choice of words made her want to raise an eyebrow. The way he said 'new guys' made it sound like he didn't consider himself to be one of them. She shook her head at his invitation, half nodding down the hallway towards the front of the precinct. "No thank you. I have plans with Nick, my boyfriend."

She said the last word a bit more firmly than the others, hoping it would connect in the male lynx's brain and he would leave her alone. Her hope failed her however as Evans shrugged. "Oh, really?" The way he spoke, there was a tone.  Tone that made it sound like he possibly didn't believe her. "Then He can come to if he wants. The more the merrier." 

Clenching her fingers tighter around the strap of her bag Judy did her best to remain calm. What was Evans's problem? She didn't want to be around him, yet he seemed almost obsessed with being around her. He'd flirted nonstop in the car and had been casual to the point of arrogance the whole shift. It was infuriating and made her was to pu-

"Juuuuuuudy. Oh Juuuuuudy." The sound of her name being called in a singsong voice made her blink, turning to see Clawhauser coming towards her looking positively giddy with glee, and next to the bubbling bouncing cheetah was…

The wave of relief that washed through her was palpable, enough to make her shoulders sag slightly as her eyes fell on the approaching form of Nick. Before she knew what she was doing she'd turned away from Evans and started to head towards the approaching red fox. She barely even heard Clawhauser say how it was rude of her to keep Nick waiting. When she was a foot away from her fox she dropped her bag, her arms now free to wrap around his neck and pull herself up against him while her lips met his in a soft warm kiss. It was blissful, euphoric, almost mind numbingly good. All the stress of the day simply vanished, falling away as she felt his arms come up to help support her weight as she kissed him. His scent washed over her making her fur bristle slightly, fluffing up in response to the contact that sent shivers up her spine. The kiss took her breath away, leaving her breathless when she finally did pull away, panting softly. Their eyes connected, his beautiful green ones connecting with pink ones, bringing with that connection a feeling of warmth and security and love that made her never want to let him go. It was like-

"O M GOODNESS!!! THAT WAS SOOOO ADORABLE!"

the girlish squeals of Clawhauser brought her back to reality. Her ears tingled almost painfully with embarrassment as she broke eye contact. A moment later Nick lowered her back down to the floor, smiling sheepishly as he did so. "Hey Hun. How was your day?"

The tingling in her ears grew a little stronger. She had asked him to 'pretend' to be her boyfriend, but him selling her Hun… it sent another shiver up her spine. "It… it was good." She glanced to where she'd left Evans, half hoping that he was watching them and had seen the kiss they'd just shared. Instead she blinked in surprise, finding that Evans was walking away from them and back towards the group of new recruits. Was it her imagination or were his footsteps sharper than usual? In her mind she let out a small cheers of victory, hoping the display would be enough to make him back off from now on. After another few moments she spoke. "Thanks for picking me up."

Nick shrugged and smiled. "Of course. Can't have you missing our date."

She looked at him, noting the sly smile that was covering his face. They hadn't planned on a date today, but either Nick was just playing the part of the loving boyfriend. ' _And playing it very well_ '. Or he was going to request they go on a date as payment for saving her tail. ' _Which_ _is fair._ '

Clawhauser it seemed had other plans though, the flamboyant cheetah shaking his head and moving to block their back. "Oh no you don't Judy. I've seen you and this fox go on dozens of dates over the last few months, but not once have I ever gotten to have a conversation with him. I'm not letting this chance get by me, not until I get some DETAILS."

Mentally Judy cringed. She should have expected the office gossip to try and use this moment to his advantage. Nick however didn't seem to mind, instead he shrugged. "Ok  shoot."

Clawhauser giggled excitedly. "First, how did you two meet?"

Judy bit her lip. "We… uh…"

Nick spoke over her. "She threatened to arrest me cause she thought I was a pervert."

Clawhauser's eyes widened. "What?!"

Nick chuckled. "No no, it's ok. I would have thought the same too. I had just moved in next door and didn't have a lot unpacked. It was early morning and I had stepped out to get my newspaper… in my underwear and the door locked behind me. So I had to knock on her door and ask to use her phone and… yeah."

Clawhauser grinned at Judy. "Oh my Hopps, dating the tod next door? That's so hawt. Like something out of Stag party magazine."

Judy felt her ears burn. "I… uh…"

But Clawhauser was ignoring her stuttering and instead was already speaking again. "How did you two end up dating?"

Nick shrugged. "Payback mostly. I called her cute by mistake. And after she was done ripping me a new asshole I offered to cook her dinner as an apology and she accepted."

Clawhauser nodded. "Yeah she gets kinda feisty when anyone does that. I did it by mistake when we first met, but she didn't rip me a new one. But that's so sweet you made her dinner!"

The cheetah grinned at Judy. "Oh honey he's a keeper for sure." he looked back to Nick. "So what do you do for a living?"

Nick grinned. "I'm a Sex therapist."

Judy felt as if she was going to die. In front of her Clawhauser's eyes went impossibly wide while Nick just grinned. After several moments Clawhauser managed to speak. "Y-you're a-"

Nick nodded. "Yep. A sex therapist."

Clawhauser turned to look at Judy, his eyes still wide. "You hit the JACKPOT Hopps! I bet he leaves you quivering and moaning every time. Is it true rabbits thump their feet? What abou-"

Unable to take it anymore Judy grabbed the strap of her fallen bag before grabbing Nick's arm and pulling him past the Clawhauser who was quickly working himself up into a gossip fueled frenzy. "GOODBYE Clawhauser. I'll see you tomorrow."

As she pulled Nick down the hallway she heard Clawhauser call back. "Bye Judy. We'll talk more tomorrow. COUNT ON IT." 

As she pulled him away Nick called back to Clawhauser. "It was so lovely to have met you Ben, see you later." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey folks.  
> im sure some of you may be a tad bit disappointed with the lack of detail on the lemon at the beginning of the chapter.   
> ill admit im a tad burned out on super graphic detailed lemons at the moment.   
> so maybe dont hold your breath.


	11. Chapter 11

Nick Wilde was not having a good day. It had all started the morning after Judy had spent the night, that night that had been… different in some inexplicable unknowable way. Ever since then, his week had been almost nothing but downhill. Usually he could shake off waking up alone, with only the memories of the night before to keep him company. But this time… this time those memories had haunted him. As he'd been showering he'd gotten lost in the feeling of her body against his, in the feeling of her soft beautiful fur rubbing against his own. He'd only managed to snap out of it when he realized with a jolt that the hot water had run out and he was now being blasted with frigid cold water that had him scrambling to shut it off. Then when he'd been drying his fur another memory had snuck up on him, the memory of afterwards. Of laying against her and holding her against him. Of his knot securely inside her and the all consuming need to cuddle and worship her. Luckily the sound of his fur dryer turning off had shaken him from that dream. It had taken him almost an hour longer than it usually did to get ready for the day, a result of his mind wandering off into these memories of his night with Judy. By the time the first knock came at his door he had only just managed to get dressed. 

Thank God his first meeting of the day was easy. Martha Roberts was an elderly vixen, easily 60 or so years old who just wanted company for a bit of the day. He'd been seeing her for years, talking with her, listening to her stories, just being friendly to the elderly vixen. She was sort of like a grandma he'd never had, and he was grateful that his first meeting of the day was her. He was everything he'd been trained and taught to be; polite, kind, caring. He'd done his best to pay attention as the elderly fox had talked about… things. But try as he might his found his attention slipping, drifting backward into the night before and the memories he could not seem to get rid of. Last night had felt… good. Not just in the normal way that came with having an orgasm, but in some kind of deeper way. A way he hadn't ever experienced before. The sex had been amazing, everything about Judy had been amazing, even laying next to her afterwards had been… simply amazing. There was no other word to describe it. Everything about last night had been amazing, and it simply refused to be ignored even now.

Mrs. Roberts company with him ended at 2pm, leaving him with an hour to himself before his next meeting. He did the things he usually did to unwind, stretching out on the couch with a book and trying to lose himself in the pages. But it proved to be impossible as more memories of the night before welled up in his head. Memories of Judy against him, under him, the feeling of her head rubbing and grinding against his chin. Memories of the sounds she'd made, the kind of chirping humming purr of content she'd let out to tell him she liked what he was doing. With a jolt Nick found himself reacting to the memory, his foxhood twitching slightly and beginning to tingle. And it was at that moment that a knock came from his front door, making him jump slightly in surprise as he scrambled to answer. Anna Todwile was a much younger fox, only 27 years old, and had been coming to see him for the last year or so. Unlike Mrs Roberts, Anna's visits usually contained some kind of sexual element and today it seemed was no exception. He'd barely finished closing the door behind her before she'd launched herself at him, in an almost desperate grip. Before he could even react her muzzle pressed against his in a sloppy but hungry kiss. He reacted as he always did, his tongue coming out to flick across her lips; a tantalizing tease of what was to come. But even as she allowed his tongue inside her mouth something nagged at the back of his mind. The kiss… didn't feel right. 

That feeling was quickly pushed aside, along with his and her clothes as the pair of them soon found themselves entwined on the couch together. His paws ran through her fur, his claws tickling her skin. It was something he always did, something everyone enjoyed. It made Anna moan and grunt in want, the same reaction he'd always gotten… and yet… again it felt wrong. Her fur felt long and course as it ran through his fingers. No only that but the sounds she was making, they were to deep sounding. Even the way she straddled his hips as she lowered herself onto him felt wrong.  He did his best to work through those things. Pushing them out of his mind as he'd been taught to do. He had a job to do, Anna had come to him for release, so he needed to stop focusing on himself and focus on her. For the most part it worked and soon he found himself lost in the mindless carnal pleasure that sex brought with it. It felt… ok; if he was being honest. But it seemed to be just what Anna needed, shortly after their time was up the vixen left him; her hips swaying a bit more seductively as she vanished back down the hallway. 

Closing the door behind her Nick sighed, taking a deep breath. He had 30 minutes before his next appointment, another vixen who ALWAYS wanted sex. Sighing to himself he moved, stepping into the kitchen to collect a small glass from the kitchen before stepping into the living room and filling the glass with a few finger widths of Amber liquid from the bar. Draining the liquid in a single gulp Nick shuddered as it stung and burned his throat. But a few moments later he felt the alcohol's effects start to take hold, helping him to relax a little. Pouring himself another glass he downed that too and then busied himself with reading until there came another knock at his door. The next several hours would follow the same pattern. A fox would come to him, he'd struggle to pay attention to them, with ghosts of the memories of his night with Judy dancing around the edges of his mind, the fox would leave and he would pour himself a small glass of alcohol to help him deal with the creeping tension and anxiety that continually followed him throughout the day. By the time his final appointment was over he was beyond grateful, closing the door much faster than he usually did; cutting off his view of the grey and white vixen who had just spent the last hour riding him like a bucking bronco. His feet moved as if an autopilot, not even caring that he was completely nude, slowly moving down the hallway to his bedroom and then to his bed before half falling half collapsing face first onto the pillows and blankets. 

Laying down felt good, a bit of an odd paradox considering he'd been technically lying down for almost half the day. Of course he hadn't been 'just' laying down those times, not like he was now. Groaning weakly he shifted, managing to roll over onto his side. What was going on today? Sure he'd had 'off' days before, days where he didn't feel as enthusiastic as usual about his duty. But today… today had been something else entirely. Reaching out Nick noted his paws shaking slightly as he grabbed a pillow and pulled it against his chest for support. He wasn't drunk, not exactly; but he could tell all the small sips he'd taken today we're having an affect on him. Taking several deep breaths Nick adjusted himself, pulling the pillow he was holding against him up until it was resting under his chin. As he did so his nostrils unconsciously flared, a familiar and oh so welcome scent from the night before filling them. Without realizing it Nick's eyes drifted closed, his nose pressing against the fabric as he inhaled the remnants of Judy's soft sweet flowery scent. Suddenly it was like she was there with him, cuddled in his arms against him. All the tension of the day seemed to melt away, leaving him feeling warm and calm and happy. He inhaled again, allowing the dregs of her scent to fill him and calm him. Maybe he'd call her and see if she wanted to meet up tonight. Maybe th-

But his thoughts were cut off by a loud electronic tone to his right as his cellphone shook and rang to life. For a moment he considered throwing the device across the room, he wasn't in the mood to do anything else but lie here for the rest of the night. He had actually begun to reach for the phone when his brain clicked on and he recognized the specific tone playing, the tone that told him the person trying to message him was Judy. Gripping the phone Nick unlocked the device, looking at the message she'd sent. 

For the lov of God tell me ur free

His ears perked slightly at her message. Quickly he sent a response, smiling at the slightly lame joke it included.

Maybe. Whats up cop? XP

Her response came lightning fast a few moments later.

'New guy @ work keeps hitting on me. PLEASE come pick me up and pretend to be my boyfriend so he'll fuck off'

For some reason her use of the word boyfriend made his chest flutter a bit. But more than that, something bloomed in his stomach; a kind of burning anger at the idea of someone, anyone hitting on Judy.

'Pretend to be your boyfriend. that bad ?'

He could do that. He could pretend to be her boyfriend. Make a big display in the precinct lobby or something. Sweep her off her feet, call her honey super loud, kiss her, maybe mount her like a lion and claim her for the whole precinct to se-

' Please Nick. I swear I'm gonna kill him if you don't.'

Smiling at her response Nick groaned softly before slowly sitting up in bed and responding. 

'Ok, I'll be there in 10 mins. Just stall till then. '

Taking a deep breath he moved, pausing for a few moments to pull on some fresh clothes that didn't reek of the various females he'd been with today before grabbing his phone and wallet and leaving his apartment. Taking the stairs down past the lobby Nick stepped out into the dark and slightly dank parking garage that was under the building before making his way to space 23 and the slightly older blue car he kept in case of emergencies. Dropping into the driver's seat Nick took a moment to  start the car before pulling up and out of the garage and into the road. As he did so he nervously checked his mirrors, grateful that today seemed to be a slow day with only a few other drivers on the road. He was a decent driver, good enough not to get into accidents. But he didn't do much driving, preferring to walk or ride the train if he had to go somewhere. Still, Sebastian had insisted that in the case of an emergency he needed a way to get somewhere in a hurry and so the lead fox had shown up one day with the used and dated car, handed him the keys and told him to not get too many parking tickets. 

Coming to a stop at a red light Nick took a breath, noting as he did so that even after three years the faintest trace of the car's previous owner was still detectable. Glancing at his phone Nick felt a small smile twitch the corners of his mouth as he quickly sent Judy a message. 

Almost there carrots. Should I stop and get some trashbags and hacksaws?

When the light turned green he continued onward, quickly finding himself downtown and approaching the precinct. By some small stroke of luck he managed to find a relatively nearby parking space before climbing out of his car and hurrying inside. Just as it had all the times before he found himself being swallowed up by the smells and sounds of the precinct the moment he stepped inside the building. Officers talking, phones ringing, claws and nails clicking along the hard floors, criminals protesting their Innocents or trying to justify their options, all of it marinated in the smells of fear, anger, guilt and stress; washed over him like an ocean doing it's best to drown him in it. Pausing for only a moment, allowed himself to adjust by pulling out his phone and texting Judy that he was here. Once the text was sent Nick moved, finding himself slightly relieved to see the large flamboyant cheetah Ben at the front desk. Heading straight for him Nick smiled as the cheetah's expression lit up. "Here for another date with Judy?"

He nodded, deciding it was easier to go along with the assumption than it would be to explain what was really going on. "Yeah, just told her I was here."

Ben grinned at him before nodding. "She should be just getting back from her route. Come on, I'll take you back to meet her."

Nick raised an eyebrow at that, in the past he'd always waited for Judy in the lobby. "Oh… I… uh..."

But the cheetah was already moving, stepping out behind the front desk and gesturing for him to follow. "Come on, I'll take you back."

Deciding not to fight it Nick followed the large cheetah, falling in line behind him as he was led through the precinct. As he followed he felt a few people turn to look at him, no doubt curious as to why a fox would be in a police precinct and not be in handcuffs. It was rather interesting to see some of their reactions as they passed; a weasel cuffed to an officer's desk openly glared at him, a brown and white wolf cocked his head curiously, and a large hulking elephant watched him closely. Stepping through an open door and into a hallway Nick blinked as he found Judy standing in the hallway, an expression of complete exasperation and annoyance covering her face as next to her a bobcat tried to talk to her. For a moment something flared up in his chest, some kind of deep rumbling anger that made the hair on the back of his neck sta-

"Juuuuuuudy. Oh Juuuuuudy." Biting his lip Nick watched as Judy shifted to look at them, an expression of surprise flickering across her muzzle as they approached her and the bobcat. Would she be ok with him being back here? In front of him Judy was moving, walking towards him and away from the bobcat before dropping her bag and-

Everything bad about the day seemed to melt away as her lips pressed against his. All the tension he'd built up, all the agitation and anxiety seemed to simply vanish from his body as he felt her press against him. He moved on his own, without thinking his arms wrapping around her hips to support her as the kiss deepened. It felt so good, so impossibly indescribably good to kiss her. Everything about it was right and good and perfect and-

"O M GOODNESS!!! THAT WAS SOOOO ADORABLE!"

The slightly girlish squealing of the large cheetah next to them jolted them back to reality. Smiling awkwardly Nick loosened his grip, mentally groaning at the loss of contact as Judy took a step back. Was it his imagination or did she seem to have a smile across her face? "Hey Hun. How was you day?" As he spoke he smiled, doing his best to slip seamlessly into the roll of 'boyfriend' that she'd asked him to play.

In front of him Judy responded. "It was… good."

For a moment Judy's attention shifted, looking back at the bobcat she'd been talking to before. A new feeling bloomed in his chest, a kind of warm pride making his fur bristle and puff up slightly as he found the bobcat was walking away, his stance and gate clearly telling Nick he wasn't happy. ' _ Good, stay away from her. She's mi-' _

"Thanks for picking me up." 

For some reason her words make his heart beat faster, his chest feeling oddly tight as he managed to shrug. "Of course, can't have you missing our date."

A flicker of curiosity rippled over her face but before he could elaborate Clawhauser shook his head and had moved to stand in their way, blocking them from leaving. "Oh no you don't Judy. I've seen you and this fox go on dozens of dates over the last few months, but not once have I ever gotten to have a conversation with him. I'm not letting this chance get by me, not until I get some DETAILS."

Turning to look at the large cheetah Nick again shrugged.  "Ok shoot."

 

\-----------

 

"I WANT TO STRANGLE YOU SO BADLY RIGHT NOW!"

Looking sideways at Judy Nick grinned as he found a look of embarrassment and fury covering the rabbit's grey face. "Oh my officer Hopps, choking the fox in public? Thats pretty kinky."

Judy's ears stood straight up, feeling as if they were about to burst into flames. Why? WHY did he have to say those things? The 'how they met' part had been fine, it was a convincing enough story. And the part about their first date, fine she supposed that had been ok too. But; "A SEX THERAPIST?! YOU HAD TO TELL CLAWHAUSER, THE BIGGEST GOSSIP IN THE ZPD THAT YOU'RE A SEX THERAPIST?! WHY?"

Shrugging Nick started the car, pausing to check his mirrors before pulling out into the street. "It's about as accurate description to what I do, as I've ever found."

Judy groaned and leaned back in her seat. "Everyone is gonna give me so much crap tomorrow."

Nick smiled and shrugged. "It's all good natured. I can tell, they all care about you."

Judy remained silent for a few moments, speaking only after they'd come to a stop at a red light. "Thank you. For saving me I mean."

He looked over at her. "Was he really that annoying?"

Without missing a beat Judy nodded, her fur bristling. "Yes! God I wanted to taze him so many times today!" 

Chuckling at her anger Nick spoke. "Well you're free of him now, so you can relax. Speaking of which…" there is was again, the odd fluttering in his chest. "... Did you wanna do something together? Get dinner or watch a movie, or…"

But his voice trailed off as Judy shook her head. "Sorry, I can't. I promised my mom and dad I'd help show some of siblings around Zootopia University. They're thinking of attending in the fall but they wanted to see the campus first."

He tried to play it off, tried to shrug and make it seem like it had been a casual thought. Yet as he did so he again felt his chest tighten, the same strange feeling of pain he'd felt this morning rippling through him. It took them 15 minutes to arrive back at their apartment building. As they climbed out of the car and headed towards the elevator Judy looked at him sideways. "You ok? You seem… off." 

Blinking in surprise Nick turned to look at her as he waited for the elevator. "I'm ok. Just tired I think. I didn't get much sleep last night."

As he spoke he gave her a sly wink, chuckling as her eyes widened and her fur bristled slightly. They both stepped into the elevator when it arrived, the doors dinging shut behind them before slowly lifting them up through the building to the fifth floor. The silence between them was slightly awkward, enough to make him shift slightly uncomfortable as it dragged on. When the doors opened they both stepped out, making their way to their doors and opening them. For a moment Nick paused, a feeling of uncertainty welling up in his stomach. He really didn't want to be alone right now, he wanted to be with her. Even if all they did was watch a movie or just a simple dinner. After the day he'd had-

"See you later, get some rest."

A moment later her door closed leaving him alone in the hallway. For several seconds he stood there, half frozen in place by the sudden loss of her company. Then slowly he dragged himself inside his apartment and closed the door behind him. No sooner had the door clicked shut behind him then the pain returned to his chest, making it feel like he had some kind of stitch after an intense workout. For several seconds he stood there in the dark entryway, doing his best to just keep breathing. Then he began to move, his body going into autopilot, his feet carrying him through his apartment and to his bedroom and bed where he dropped himself onto it in a heap. His arms went out automatically, his paws grabbing the pillow he'd held earlier; the one with her smell before hugging it against his chest and pressing his nose against it so he could smell the faint traces of her scent that still clung to it. He clung to the pillow, desperately crushing it against his chest, willing the faint traces of Judy's scent to make the twisting pain in his chest go away as it had done before.

  
' _ What the hell is wrong with me? _ '


End file.
